


X-men Evolution Evolved Saga

by FamousFox13, kingkjdragon, ZeroRestraints



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crossover, Crossover later to come, F/M, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Relationships, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2019-09-25 07:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 51,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17117045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroRestraints/pseuds/ZeroRestraints
Summary: A group of people discover that they have extraordinary powers and must decide whether to use them for good or for evil. Friendships are tested, lines will be drawn in the sand, good versus evil. And as more people discover their super powers, and the battle between good and evil rages on.





	1. Welcome to Bayville

**Author's Note:**

> I nor my friends Zero-kun and Dragon-kun do not own X-Men Evolution or any of the future character's that will crossover into this story.

A tall Brown haired teen sighed as he sat next to the Professor in his car, “Really professor I know we have to keep a low profile but why can’t I make a device to control Scott’s powers” the teen asked his golden eyes closed as he sighed his lean muscles tensing as he focused and erased all of the video evidence of Scott’s mistake.

****

“That may be Kelly.” The man before him said this was Professor Charles Xavier. “But then Scott will become dependent on the device, and what should happen if someone was to crush it or steal it?” He asked. “You and i both know this is for the better that he learn this lesson and not cause another accident.”

****

“Yes but It is a pain to have to make the covers when something like this happens” Kelly said as Storm drove off “So how will you handle the new mutant joining the school, what was his name Kurt Wagner.”

****

Xavier nodded. “Rest assure Kelly we have everything in order for young Kurt.” He said as they drove through town. “He will be nervous, but that is our job to make him feel welcomed and help train him.” He sat back hands resting under his chin. “Tell me, is the device i ask you to make for him ready?”

****

“Of course I finished it”Kelly said pulling a box out that contained a watch, “I don’t know why you want something to hide someone's appearance.”

****

“Believe me, once you meet him you will understand.” Xavier said as they came to a stop at the train station and Storm opened the door. “Come, it’s time we welcomed our newest student.” he said as his chair rolled down the ramp that the limo had for him.

****

“I hope he is fun” Kelly said following behind in a pair of black jeans, white shirt and a black leather coat on his shoulders.

****

The trio made their way through the station before stopping at the one stopping in Bayville, Storm looked around hoping to spot their future student. Upon seeing a blond haired teen carrying two bags she spoke. “Kurt?” She asked Xavier who shook his head.

****

“That’s not Kurt.” Xavier said as he motioned to the end of the train where a figure in a cloak was getting off the train. “That is kurt.”

****

“Hello Mr.Wagner” Kelly said approaching the cloaked figure and smiling at the apparently shy teen before him.

****

“H-Hello.” The cloak figure sad keeping a tight grip on his bags as Storm and Xavier approached.

****

“It is alright Kurt, this is Kelly he is a student of my school just as you are to be.” He said with a kind smile. “He is also just like you.”

****

“Yeah I have a talent for Machines and Tech” Kelly said flicking his fingers and making the lights blink around them.

****

In the shadows of Kurt’s hood his eyes widen. “S-So you won’t be f-freaked out by me? He asked as they slowly moved back towards the limo and got inside and drove off.

****

Sitting across from him Kelly smiled and said “Oh nothing would freak me out.”

****

Kurt slowly reached up the sleeves of his cloak falling away to show off that he had not five fingers but three fingers, he grasped his hood and pulled it off to show his face.

****

Kelly gasped before tackling and hugging the blue teen while squealing about how cute he was.

****

Kurt blushed brightly. “I should have warned you Kelly has a small thing for cute objects.” Xavier chuckled as he saw how bright Kurt’s face was getting from being hugged.

****

“He is rooming with me” Kelly said as if stating a fact and rubbing his face on Kurt.

****

Kurts face only seemed to get darker the more he blushed. “Alright, alright let the poor boy go Kelly he looks like he is going to faint.” Chuckled Charles.

****

“Of course I will need to make a backup and fit the Holographic image of the disguise.” Kelly said as they arrived at the mansion.

****

The group exited the limo and entered the mansion moving towards the library where they rolled to a stop just as they heard footsteps coming from the grand staircase.

****

“We will need to head down to my Workshop” Kelly said still hugging the blushing Kurt.

****

“We’re heading out Professor!” Came a voice from down the hall from his office.

****

“Just a moment you two, come here.” Xavier said as he called as  two teens entered his office. “I would like you too meet someone.”

****

Entering his office was a male teen with a pair of red shades and a girl with vibrant red hair. “You called for us professor?”

****

Kelly stood hugging Kurt as the two walked in and turned so Kurt could meet the two teens.

****

“This is Kurt Wagner.” Xavier said motioning to Kurt by his side and had slid his hood back on. “He arrived late last night.”

****

Scott smiled. “Hey Kurt, this is Jean, I’m Scott  how ya doing?” He asked offering his hand but Kurt only pulled away.

****

“Kurt you're among friends here.” Xavier said taking Jean’s hand as she walked over near him.

****

Kurt looked at the professor and then to Kelly before moving forward. “Hello.” He said placing his hand in Scott’s who gapped at his gloved three fingers making Kurt pull his hand away.

****

Xavier seeing things were going south coughed. “I was just telling Kurt, how i set up this institute for gifted youngsters.” he turned his to face Scott. “Youngsters whose gifts aren’t always an asset, right Scott?” He asked his tone becoming slightly tinged with anger and disappointment.

****

“Uhh, so you heard about last night.” Scott said nervously.

****

“Difficult not to, it was on all the news channels.” Said Xavier. “You should be thankful that Kelly was able to erase the footage.”

****

“You owe me scott I think cleaning all the cars in the garage is a good punishment” Kelly said smirking at the brunette in shades.

****

“It was a bad situation, it was an accident i’m sorry.” Confessed Scott as he rubbed the back of his head.

****

“I know.” Xavier said clasping his fingers together. “Fortunately, no one was hurt and the true cause was not discovered, but you must be more careful Scott.”

****

“Come on Professor! I’m packing a bazooka behind each eyeball! What do you want from me?!” Snapped Scott.

****

“Control Scott that is what your here to learn, that’s why your all here.” Xavier said turning his chair to face Kurt. “Scott’s eyes emit a powerful yet destructive optic blast beam.”

****

“Cool.” Kurt said letting his hood drop.

****

“What about you Kurt? Got a special gift that brought you here?” Jean asked as kurt smirked and in a puff of smoke he teleported to the other side of the room and back. “Maybe.”

****

“Whoa.” Jean and Scott said in surprise.

****

“Kelly and i will be helping Kurt get settled in, we can talk more tonight.”

****

~At Bayville High School Principal’s office~

****

Sitting behind a desk at a computer was a young African American male with a lean muscular build. He had chocolate brown skin, with dark brown almost amber gold colored eyes, he wore  a form-fitting dark blue shirt with a slight v-neck exposing his naval, dark blueish black jeans and black and blue sneakers. He accessorised his outfit with two dark sapphire blue bracelets on each of her wrists.

****

As he typed away on his computer he got an alert on his screen and sighed as he looked at the only other male present in the room. “Mr.Tolansky.” He said catching the teens attention. “She will see you now.” he said motioning to the door.

****

The meeting was Quick leaving Tolansky scrambling to get out of the office as he was told what to do.

****

The teen smirked popping his gum as he walked into the office and shut the door. “Oh wow, you had him running more scared than anything I have ever seen,” he said leaning against the wall looking at the principal. “So tell me Miss. Darkhölme what mission did you give the toad of bayville high?” he asked with a smirk. “It must have been something important for you to scare him like that.”

****

“Never you mind, what is the news on the newest Transfer student.” Principal Darkholme demanded from behind her desk with her hands steepled in front of her face.

****

“Relax boss lady.” The teen said popping his gum. “The newest student is named Kurt Wagner, according to what I was able to pull up he lived with his adopted family for years before they sent him here.” he chuckled. “At the request of dear Charles Xavier, seems like the old man won another one to his side.”

****

“I still want to know who is improving his security and tech it is starting to become a pain,” she said as she let her disguise fall revealing blue skin, yellow eyes, and red hair.

****

“You could always send me in.” the teen said popping his gum. “You know that espionage is my specialty, I mean come on Toad of all people? I could be in download the info and out before they know it.”

****

“No we will not run the risk of you being revealed yet,” Mystique said, “We need the name but in the long run the person is of no real consequence, better to have a pawn move then a knight.”

****

“But of course my queen.” The teen said with a smirk. “But still, is it wise to trust Toad of all people? That boy couldn’t be sneaky even if he was dressed in black or camouflage.” the teen then slowly seemed to fade from view. “I mean I have literally tailed those X-dorks and they never notice,” he said as he faded back into view. “It is after all why you have me as your assistant, there is nothing in this school that you don't know about when I am there to see it.”

****

“Yes, but we do not know how much the security has been improved would be horrid if it was able to detect you” Mystique replied.

****

“Fair enough.” The teen said blowing a bubble and popping it. “I will still see what I can gather.” He said moving towards the door. “But, at least tell me if this goes south I can spray Toad with a hose, he has the office smelling like something died in here.”’

****

“Whatever I really don't care what happens to him but a bath or ten would be a marked improvement” Mystique said dismissing Rian.

****

~In Kelly’s Workshop~

****

“Okay I am going to need you to strip naked so i can calibrate the hologram to you exactly, i also will make a piercing as a back up so that if the watch is stolen or removed you will not return to your adorable true form right away,” Kelly said as he entered the lab.

****

“S-Strip?!” Kurt asked flushing brightly as his cheeks burned and he clutched his cloak. “I-Is this really needed? I mean can’t i keep my clothes on for it?”

****

“Unfortunately I really do need you naked So that i can make it so you can go to the beach, swimming, and all other sorts of things that are fun plus i hear you have to change for Gym” Kelly said sitting on his chair and pulling out a tray full of a variety of piercings.

****

Kurt sighed sadly, and then slowly began to undo his cloak letting it pool around his feet showing that he was wearing nothing more than a pair of shorts underneath exposing more of his blue lean muscular body. Reaching down he grabbed at his shorts cheeks burning before letting them fall showing he was going commando and dangling between his legs were a pair of apple size balls and a thick 9-inch cock, “Can we make this quick?” He asked his tail wrapping around his leg while he rubbed his arm nervously.  

****

“Why you are beautiful and anyone would be lucky to have someone as sweet as you as a boyfriend,” Kelly said as the image appeared over Kurt, smooth tan skin replacing blue fur, and sleek black hair replacing blue but his cock stayed blue as Kelly fiddled with the controls.

****

“I-I can’t believe it! i’m .. I’m normal.” Kurt said looking his nude form over and say that he was no longer blue anywhere except his cock. “Wait...why is my cock still blue?”

****

“Having to adjust it, you are bigger than what i anticipated but Know this I think either version of you is attractive,” Kelly said a blush on his cheeks as he finished and Kurt's cock turned tan as well.

****

Kurt flushed once more as his cock gave a twitch. “Y-you really think I’m beautiful?” He asked looking at Kelly staring into his eyes.

‘

“Yes” Kelly replied moving to stand closer to Kurt not breaking Eye contact as he stood before the naked teen.

****

“I-I’ve never had someone tell me i was beautiful before.” He said as he felt a small flutter in his heart. “I-I’ve never even been naked in front of anyone it..feels odd.”

****

Leaning In Kelly kissed the nervous teen to make him stop rambling.

****

Kurt was shocked and surprised from the sudden kiss his tail unconsciously uncoiled from around his legs and moved to rub along Kelly’s leg and moved up along it.

****

Breaking the kiss, Kelly asked, “Will you be my boyfriend Kurt Wagner?”

****

“Y-You want me? I mean er..i..” he gulped his words coming out in slurred sentences, before he finally just nodded not trusting his mouth.

****

“Wonderful now one more thing what kind of Piercing do you want to hold the backup?” Kelly said moving the naked Kurt to the tray of piercings “I have cock piercings, nipple, tongue, belly button, ears, lips, and even nose and eyebrow ones”

****

“Dah, i think i’ll go for the ear piercing.” He said pointing at the one for his ears. “I’ve always wanted to get my ears pierced.”

****

Smirking Kelly pulled off the watch and stared for a moment at his sexy naked blue boyfriend the thought ran through his head. _‘He has litteral blue balls, well i will fix that later._ ’ and moving close quickly pierced both ears and had the back ups in.

****

Kurt grabbed the mirror laying on the tray and looked at his now pierced ears. “They look wonderful” he said said reaching up to touch and trace his fingers along them. “Thank you Kelly.”

****

“Now Even if the watch is removed you will have thirty minutes of hologram left, Also I should probably help my boyfriend settle into our room” Kelly said smiling at Kurt.

****

Kurt smiled back at him. “Then mind showing me to our room?” he asked slipping his arm around Kelly’s waist.

****

“I love the view but I dont think storm or the professor will have the same appreciation of sexy blue elfs as me” Kelly said smirking as he pulled Kurt tight to him.

****

Kurt smiled wrapping his arms around him. “Shame.” he said as his tail curled around Kelly’s leg before he reached down and pulled his pants up to hide his his cock from view. “Now about our room.”

****

“Oh if you want you can stay naked all the time in our room” Kelly said stealing another kiss as he guided Kurt to a small elevator in the corner of the lab that led straight to his room that was one of the biggest in the mansion, with a huge bathroom and small kitchenette added in.

****

“Now way.” Said Kurt as he looked around in awe. “This is our room?” he asked spinning around to get a full view of it all. “This is amazing! I can’t believe that it looks like this.” he then paused. “And you mentioned staying naked?”

****

“Of course I want my Boyfriend as comfortable as possible” Kelly said smirking as he sat on the California King size bed.

****

Kurt almost jumped out of his clothes as he let his pants drop but he didn’t change back to his original form. “This is so amazing!” he said smiling as he moved over and flopped down on to the bed and relaxed the moment he laid down.

****

“I will be teaching you to drive and letting you use my car” Kelly said shedding his own clothes save his underwear which were black silk boxers and climbing in bed next to Kurt.

****

“You have your own car?” Kurt asked turning to lay on his side arm propping his head up. “That has to be so amazing.”

****

“I built it, The Professor helped buy the parts, maybe you would like to go for a ride later?” Kelly said cuddling up with Kurt and kissing him again.

****

Kurt kissed him right back moving to roll over so that he is on top of Kelly, tail trailing down his body and rubbing along his crotch. “That. Sounds. Perfect.” He said between kisses.

****

Kelly moaned as the tail rubbed on his crotch “Tell me what you want and I will do it” panted kelly heavily.

****

Kurt leaned down nipping at Kelly’s neck letting his fangs run across his skin. “I vant you Kelly, i vant to taste.” He licked along his neck up to his ear. “Tease.” He nipped at his ear. “And fuck you.” He finished biting down on Kelly’s neck.

****

“Then Take me” Kelly moaned out spreading his legs allowing Kurt to move between them as Kelly moaned louder.

****

Kurt smiled kissing down Kelly’s neck and down his chest tongue darting out to lick along his heated skin, hands coming up to touch and tease his nipples while he moved lower and lower. Finally he arrived at Kelly’s  black silk boxers and using not his hands but his teeth began to peel them off of Kelly.

****

Kelly blushed as his aching 7 inch cock sprung up rubbing on Kurt’s face dragging more moans from him.

****

Nuzzling his boyfriends hard 7 incher, Kurt dragged his tongue along the shaft and over the head down the other side. He moved back up to the top letting the bottom of his tongue rub over his piss slit before closing his mouth around the head humming.

****

Kelly let his hands fly down to hold onto Kurt’s head while begging “Please stop teasing me Kurt I need you” while his hips rocked. His body hot and horny as it laid on the bed at the mercy of the sexy blue elf.

****

Kurt heard him but didn’t act, he pulled off the tip kissing down the shaft skipping over his balls and down his taint. Grasping Kelly’s hips he lifted them up off the bed and pulled his cheeks apart exposing his hole. “It’s so pink Kelly.” he said pushing his face between his round firm cheeks and placed a small kiss on his puckered entrance, dragging his tongue along the rim.

****

Kelly moaned tossing his head back and forth as his hole was kissed, his face scarlet red as Kurt teased him.

****

Kurt humed kissing Kelly’s hole once more, lips parting to let his tongue run along the rim swiping up and down and across it, lips pressing against it letting his tongue have better access to suck on Kelly’s hole while he plunged his tongue into his rectum pumping it in and out swirling it around inside of him while one hand gripped kelly’s cock tightly while simultaneously pumping his cock.

****

Kelly was reduced to a moaning quivering mess as he thought. _‘Ok so demon does fit him in the bed.’_ before begging Kurt for more,

****

Kurt humed pushing his tongue in deeper rubbing along his insides. Slowly his hand left Kelly’s cock and was replaced by his tail wrapping around the shaft while the arrow like tip rubbed along the head the tip of his tail digging into his piss slit.

****

“Kurt If you do that I will Cum!” Moaned out Kelly biting his fist to stave off his orgasm.

****

Kurt pulled his tongue from Kelly’s ass but tightened the grip his tail had around his cock. “I should warn you Kelly.” Kurt said. “M-my appearance isn’t the only thing about me that is different my cock is as well.”

****

“I don’t care I want you to fuck me” Kelly screamed as he twisted on the bed his hands rubbing his own body but staying on his stomach and chest.

****

Kurt smiled as he let his appearance return to his original one, he moved between Kelly’s legs letting him get a look at Kurt’s throbbing thick 12 inch cock with small ridges appeared looking like barbs.

****

“Fuck me now Kurt I need it” Kelly begged as he looked at the cock and swore to taste it at a later time.

****

“If that is what you want.” Smiled Kurt lining his cock up with Kelly’s hole. “Then it is what you will get.” He sheathed himself completely inside of Kelly’s rectum in a single thrust balls pressing against his ass. “Nnnnnh~ Y-you feel so good Kelly.”

****

Kelly screamed in pleasure wrapping his legs around Kurt’s waist and his arms around his neck moaning and moving his hips slightly.

****

Kurt began moving his hips pumping his cock in and out of Kelly’s ass in slow brutal thrust grinding his balls against his ass while he felt the barbs on his cock rub along the walls of Kelly’s rectum as he began to pick up speed.

****

Kelly could not take it and moaned as he spilled his load on to their stomachs his hole tightening up and milking the thrusting shaft.

****

Kurt’s thrust got faster and faster his hips slapping against Kelly’s ass as he could feel his climax approaching. “I’m gonna cum Kelly.” He grunted as the barbs swelled. “I am gonna cum and flood your ass with everything i have would you like that~ would like for me to fill you with all my cum?”

****

“Yes” Panted Kelly as he laid there under Kurt.

****

Kurt groaned as he pulled out to the tip and slammed into his ass, the barbs hardening inside of Kelly’s ass as he came spilling his massive load of cum deep into Kelly’s ass. “F-fuck~ so good.”

****

Kelly laid panting eyes closed a small bulge in his stomach as he sighed in pleasure, before saying “Glad the walls are Soundproof my sexy devil.”

****

Kurt chuckled leaning down to kiss Kelly. “Good, i would hate to have the others hear you like this.” he smirked. “I’m the only one who gets to hear you moan and scream like that.” he looked down. “The barbs are gonna be like swollen like that for a bit before i can pull out.”

****

“So basically you have the equivalent of a knot” Kelly said smirking at Kurt.

****

“You can call it that.” Kurt said smirking. “Guess that means i can knot you when we fuck.”

****

“Yes my sexy Devil” Kelly said kissing Kurt.

****

~Time Skip~

****

Sitting in a tree watching the Xavier mansion was Rian, he had wanted to see just how well Toad would do during his mission, And to be honest, he wasn’t impressed. ‘ _All he had to do was sneak in and look around, locate their files and bring them out.’_ he thought with a scowl. ‘ _Instead, that damn fly eating idiot got himself caught!’_ he stood up the moon light shining down on him.

****

Unlike the outfit he wore before this one was strictly for espionage. He wore a black and two-piece, with her top being a V-neck and showing extreme midriff, a black pair of biker shorts under a skirt with two extremely high thigh slits, two slits on top of the skirt, and barely covered him up. His boots were at ankle height and he had a pair of black fingerless gloves with metal plating on the knuckles, with only wrapped material around both his wrist. ‘ _Time for me to take a look.’_ He thought as he slowly faded from view and began jumping from tree to tree his boots making it so he didn’t make a single sound as he was invisible to the mansions defenses and thanks to his power his mind was guarded from Xavier’s powers.

****

A loud roar of an engine approached near the tree.

****

Hearing the roar of the engine he came to a stop on a branch crouching to get a better look. ‘ _Well well, what have we here?’_ he thought as he eyed the man on the bike. _‘Another one of Xavier’s dopy little X-dorks? And here i thought he had all he needed in his mansion.’_

****

Skidding to a stop Logan started sniffing the Air his eyes moving from branch to branch as he looked around him.

****

Rian narrowed his eyes, not moving an inch. ‘ _No way, don't tell me he can see me.’_ he thought before shaking his head. _‘No, he can’t see me.’_

****

“I can smell you Bub” Logan said looking up into the trees as his claws, three silver blades emerged from between his knuckles.

****

_‘Well now, this is an interesting development.’_ Rian thought with a small smirk. _‘He’s got enhanced senses, talk about interesting.’_ he thought with a mental giggle as he reached into one of the pockets on his shorts and pulled out three small balls holding them between his fingers. ‘ _Guess this is where i make my exit.’_ He thought before throwing down the balls letting them hit the ground exploding in a thick cloud of smoke and a near blinding flash of light letting him jump back out of the mansions perimeter.   


	2. Rogue Recruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A female mutant accidentally absorbs the life of a fellow student, thus bringing the X-Men to her to give her a place to belong. But the forces of the Brotherhood arrive as well hoping to turn the girl to their side, will she chose the path of good, or the path of evil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neither Zero-kun, Dragon-kun, nor I own X-Men Evolution or the characters/

The week after Kurt had arrived had been hectic to say the least. The professor had discovered a girl, Kitty Pride who had awakened her powers her mutant ability to walk through walls. The professor and Jean had gone to wear Kitty lived to see her and talk to her parents hoping to convince them to let Kitty come and live with them while they helped and trained her in using her powers. Sadly the talk with her parents didn’t go as good as Xavier had hoped as the parents had slammed the door in their faces...literally.

 

Their second attempt hadn’t gone as well either, as Xavier had sent Jean to Kitty’s school in hopes of having Kitty and Jean connect on a personal level. That, had failed as Kitty was just more scared then she was than ever before, not to mention the second mutant they had been after Lance had threatened Jean with harm if she tried to mess with Kitty again. It got even worse, Lance had convinced Kitty to help him to steal the answers to his schools exams coming up soon. That had ended badly on Lances part, Kitty had a change of heart and didn’t steal the test resulting in him literally bringing down the school, thus escaping Xavier and Jean who gladly welcomed Kitty into the mansion. Lance on the other hand had been surprise when on his walk away from his school he had meet Rian and Mystique who were more than happy to happy to have their little Avalanche in their group.

 

In the Danger Room

 

“Okay guys this is a new game for training here in the danger room” Kelly said smirking as he stared at Wolverine, Scott, Kurt and Xavier. “So who wants to go first I guarantee there will be no pain” Kelly said smiling at the guys.

 

Scott looked at Kelly with a raised eyebrow. “You say no pain, and yet you said that the last time, if I recall I was nearly cut in half by your last upgrade.” He said crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“C-Cut in half?” Kurt asked looking between Kelly and Scott. “He’s joking right?”

 

“Well to be fair i told you it was not ready and you went ahead and tried it out.” Kelly said as he grinned before adding “But I promise no weapons why else would I risk my lovely boyfriend.”

 

“Fine, if you say it won’t then I’ll be the first one.” Scott said. “Makes up for the last time.”

 

“Here put this on” Kelly said handing Scott a sweat suit instead of his normal gear.

 

“Why?” Scott asked holding the sweat suit in front of him. “What’s wrong with my normal gear?”

 

“Just trust me you will thank me later and also remember this is a game about dodging” Kelly said smiling.

 

‘ _I will never trust that smile.’_ Scott thought to himself, he left and then quickly came back dressed in the sweat suit. “Alright, let’s do this.”

 

“You sure this is safe bub?” Logan grunted as they left Scott in the danger room and they stood in the control room.

 

“Well if you want you can join him for the demonstration.” Kelly said smiling at Logan “Besides the whole team will run drills after he goes.”

 

Logan grunted, “Fine.” He said moving towards the Elevator and joined Scott in the room. “Start it up bud, let’s see how well this little upgrade of yours does.”

 

Smirking Kelly pressed the button and multiple laser came out aimed at the two “Now remember to dodge or don’t to see what happens when you get hit” Kelly said as the lasers started firing.

 

“Kelly this seems like one of your more unusual Inventions, but it does have practicality” Xavier said as he smirked at the tech master.

 

Kurt looked between his boyfriend and his professor. “Am I missing something?” he asked scratching his head in confusion.

 

“Just watch” Kelly said turning the dial up to level one hundred as the lasers blasted the two males in the danger room.

 

Scott and Logan were being pressed as they tried and did their best to avoid the lasers, but each time they did it got faster and faster pushing the two of them to doge the best they could. “Shades! Watch it!” Logan yelled shoving Scott aside as a lasers blasted him. He hit the ground landing in a crouch, looking down he saw a portion of his clothing was gone. “What the hell?”

 

“Simple Logan the Lasers don’t hurt but they completely disintegrate the portion of fabric they hit, If you don’t dodge you get stripped” Kelly explained turning the device to maximum and having the lasers blast the two.

 

The two did their best, but sadly they were unable to avoid them all and thus by the end of it both Logan and Scott had been stripped of their clothing. “Well, this is just great.” Grunted Logan crossing his arms over his chest.

 

Scott did his best to cover himself, he is very masculine shaped with a V-shaped torso, broad shoulders, square jaw, and clearly defined muscles. His stomach is flat, but had a developing four pack of abs, his more visible muscles were in his arms and legs as he had always worked on his arms and legs wanting to keep in shape. “This is just humiliating.” He said before turning, only for his cheeks to burn right away. He quickly used his hands to cover his soft 6 inch cock, not wanting anyone to see it twitch.

 

Logan stood there, not caring that he was naked. His entire body could only be described as perfectly almost god like-much to Scotts embarrassment- he was muscular man, having tall stature, his muscles were compact making it so each time he moved his muscles would flex as he did. Even so much as breathing caused him to flex, his pecs were perfect and moving down his chest showed just how chiseled and perfect he was as he had a 12 pack of abs, behind his glasses Scott’s eyes trailed down towards Logan’s crotch and he quickly looked away not wanting to be caught staring as he felt his cock pulse under his hands.

 

“This mode does two things it gives you a reason to dodge and it will help eliminate any embarrassment from ending up naked in a fight” Kelly said smiling as the two reentered the control room.

 

“Then you might need to spend more time in there slim.” Logan said not at all bothered by being naked. “Your about as red as those beams of yours.”

 

“I have to wonder Logan where you sunbathe.” Xavier asked with a smirk at the older mutant, but the alarms started blaring.

 

“I’ll let you know latter chuck.” Logan grunted as he looked at the flashing alarm. “What’s the problem now?”

 

“A new mutant has been detected, we need the whole team” Xavier said as he moved to the door. “This mutant is a danger to others and possibly herself, X-men we have a rogue one.”

 

It was a few minutes later they were all in the black bird flying through the air of the night sky. Inside their jet Scott was letting Kurt try his hands...and feet at flying the Black Bird. “I’ve gotten clearance with the FAA, were cleared through to Jackson we’ll take the van when we land.”

 

In the town at a private air strip. A private jet landed and two people exited the plane. As they did a limo pulled up.

 

From the plane emerged Mrs. Darkholme and her assistant Rian who had a smile on his face. “Aw, It's gonna be such a whoot, to see you again...darling sister.” Rian said to himself as he and Mrs. Darkholme entered the limo, inside of the limo was a woman with brown hair and a pair of black sunglasses over her eyes.

 

“...You made good time, Raven, Rian,” said the woman known as Irene.

 

“Like the boss man would waste anytime with us going to get a new mutant.” Rian said as he and Mrs. Darkholme sat down and the limo took off.

 

“Our organization’s mysterious founder has certain….resources Irene.” Mrs. Darkholme said as she changed into her true form, Mystique. “What. Happened? I left the girl in what I thought was your safekeeping.”

 

Irene looked away and let out a sigh. “At the school dance, her mutant powers manifested and she accidentally made physical contact with a local boy,” the sunglasses-wearing woman explained.

 

“Absorbing his memories, and physical capabilities.” Growled Mystique. “Wonderful, we keep her hidden away in this backwater for the better part of five years and in five minutes it all falls apart.” She shook her head and looked at Irene. “We can’t lose her especially to Xavier, she possesses the potential for limitless power.”

 

Rian nodded leaning back looking at his phone. “So, Aunty I with your future sight where will my darling sister go?”

 

“Home...or what she thinks is home at the moment,” Irene replied. “But you two must be wary, for I had another vision. Another mutant is looking to help her, one that you two are all too familiar with.”

 

Mystique and Rian’s eyes narrowed. “It wouldn’t happen to be a certain annoying Dragon would it?” Rian asked, a small amount of heat detected in his tone. “The third party who is aligned to neither ours nor Xavier’s side.”

 

Irene said nothing, but the message was clear to both of the mutants beside her. “Be very wary Raven, Rian. You two know very well that he has a fondness for protecting mutants. If he feels you will harm her, and I doubt he won't, then you two must be ready, or he will find her and help her. Even give her to Xavier if he feels it would be better.”

 

The limo pulled up at the same address that they knew that Rogue believed to be her home. “Well not a bad place for her to think is her home.” Rian said looking over the small house.

 

Irene quickly reached for Mystique’s shoulder. “You two won’t hurt her will you? After all she is your-”

 

“I know Irene.” Raven said. “She will come to us willingly.” As the door to the limo opened Raven began to transform into the form of Wolverine. “Given the right incentive.”

 

Rian nodded. “And besides.” The area beside Rian glowed blue as did his eyes and phone. “Who says we’re going to be the ones to do anything to her.” The light formed into small glowing blue ones and zeroes that soon formed into none other than the forms of the X-men.

 

Inside of the home Rogue sat in her-or what she thought to be her home, on her-his- bed looking through her-his- photo album. “All this..is me? Mine?” Closing the book she moved towards the vanity against the wall. “But, which me am I?” Was she Rogue? Or was she the boy in her mind? Closing her eyes she tried to make sense of it but her mind was filled with memories, both hers and not her own.

 

In a fit of anger she slammed her fist down, and swiped all the trophies off the dresser, sending them to the ground scattering across the floor. It was then she heard the sound of the door being kicked down, spinning around she came face to face with a man dressed in blue and orange. “W-who are you and what do you want?”

 

“You girly, I want you!” The man lunged forcing Rogue to jump to the side as he crashed into the dresser. “Stand still and I’ll make it quick! You’re dealing with the X-men now! And you ain’t got a chance!”

 

“X-men? I don't understand.” Clutching the board of wood in her hand she slammed it down on his head and ran, the man giving a beast like howl as he followed after. She dashed down the stairs and out the back door.

 

“One more turn of the screw.” Said Logan as he changed into Mystique. “And you’ll come Running into my arms.” She looked over at Rian who nodded and in a flash of blue a copy of Storm appeared.

 

Not far from where the commotion was stirring, a lone figure was walking nearby. He was covered by a thick cloak that completely disguised his form, but from beneath the bottom a small sight of thick grey flesh protruded. The figure heard the noise, and took a strong whiff of the air. He gritted his teeth in anger. “Looks like the party has started without me.” He quickly dove into the shadows, leaving the cloak behind.

 

Back with Rogue, the clone of Storm had taken the stage as the skies above began to become cloudy. “You cannot hope to escape us child!” Storm said as she raised her hands up, thunder boomed and lightning lit up the sky as a single bolt flew down towards the southern girl making her scream as she hopped the fence and landed right before Irene.

 

“Rogue! It’s me Irene, try to remember,” Irene said with genuine worry despite what was happening.

 

Kurt, Kitty, and Kelly ran around the corner as they heard talking and saw two women. “Guys we need to be careful we don’t know her power so no letting her touch you or looking in her eyes” Kelly said as they saw Wolverine approach from the other end of the ally.

 

Rogue was panting, her heart was pounding in her chest. “W-who?..Wait..I-Irene? I-I’m so confused strange thoughts in my head.” She shook her head. “People chasing me!”

 

“Easy, easy honey. The police are coming,” Irene said, trying to calm the poor girl down. “The X-Men won’t risk a confrontation with them.”

 

“The X-men?” Rogue asked confused.

 

“Yes, Mutant Hunters,” Irene replied, offering her hand. “Now hurry, I have a friend who can help you. I’ll take you to her.”

 

Wolverine ran into the ally causing Rogue to run scared and hop the fence to the next yard.

 

She ran fast until she collided with a strong chest. “Hey, hey, where’s the fire pretty lady?” Rogue blinked for a second before staring at the person that had stopped her run.

 

It was a 17-year-old young man with a lean muscular figure and tan skin. He sported a red and black muscle shirt, blue jeans, and a black belt. However, that wasn’t what caught Rogue’s attention. It was the series of grey-colored scales that went all over the young man’s arms, back, the sides of his face as well as the two long pointed grey ears, sharp clawed hands and feet, the blue slitted eyes, the sharp pearly teeth, and the 5 ft long reptilian tail that sat on the floor.

 

“So...rough night I take it?” the young man asked, offering his best smile at the frazzled girl.

 

Rogue was shaking, her breathing still earatic. “P-People, chasing me. They’re trying to kill me!” She said trying to regain her breath.”The one who attacked me is right behind me! We need to run!”

 

“Whoa the girly, easy,” the young man said as he took a whiff of the air. “Hmm, there are people near here, but I think you gave them the slip. Even so, you should take a moment to breath. You won’t do yourself any good if you keep running yourself ragged like that. Take a deep breath. I promise I won’t let anyone hurt you.” He gently took Rogue’s gloved hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

 

Rogue took a deep breath, her heart pounding like drum. But, she tried to calm down, to make sense of what is going on. “T-Thanks.”

 

“Tis no problem my southern belle,” the boy said with a cheezy grin. “Now, I believe introductions are in order. The name is Malik. 17-years-old, and I tend to just roam around. What’s your name my dear?”

 

Rogue blushed, reaching up to play with the single strand of white hair among the rest of her hair. “R-Rogue, ma names Rogue but ma real names Anna Marie but I like Rogue.”

 

“Huh, mysterious and shadowy or sweet and innocent. Pretty nice,” Malik said with a nod. “Now tell me, what’s got you in such a frazzle? And who exactly is chasing you? Do you know why?”

 

Before Rogue could answer, a fierce gale of wind blew through the area scattering dust, dirt, and trash. A small twister, kicked up scattering leaves through the area. “You, thought you could escape me?” The voice of Storm said as she floated over head of them. “You thought wrong! Girl!”

 

“Never mind, I think I got the gist of it,” Malik said with growl. “Rogue! Listen to me, these people are not who you think. Get out of here and hide. I’ll find you later once I deal with this joker.”

 

Rogue nodded, turning tail and ran off not wanting to be anywhere near this area. “You will not escape!” Storm called, the wind making her voice echo as she raised her hand up and a lightning bolt tore across the sky striking the ground behind her making her scream in fear.

 

“Back off bitch!” Malik roared as he leapt high into the air and swung his thick tail around, slamming the form of Storm across the abdomen and into the ground. He landed before her, growling angrily. “You got some nerve attacking an innocent girl. Can’t even do it in your true form, can you? You coward.”

 

Storm stood up, glaring at Malik as her form almost seem to glitch. “Insignificant little brat!” She crowed the winds coming to her command forming a twister around Malik and tossed him aside. “You..you dare lay a hand on me?” Hand raised up, she swiped it down through the air another bolt of lightning arching down from the heavens aimed straight down towards him.

 

Malik quickly recovered from the toss and evade the bolt. “You call that a lightning bolt you faker? HA! The real Storm can create faster bolts in her sleep, and she doesn’t need the help of a lap-dog to fight her battles. Speaking of which, where is he? Doing the dirty work as usual?”

 

The Storm before him glared, her face glitched briefly turning into ones and zeroes. “You, really know how to get under my skin don't you...Malik.” The storm said, but her voice was no longer her own but a male’s more specifically Rian’s. “You, just had to get involved.”

 

“What can I say? When I see an ass, I just have to kick it,” Malik said with a smirk. “So what’s that bitch Mystique’s plan this time Rian? Why are you two hunting down that poor girl like a dog and using the X-men forms to do it? Couldn’t you just ask her or help her nicely rather than terrorize her? Or have you really fallen that far...brother?”

 

Storm went still. “Things have changed Mal….you don't understand.” The copy crossed her arms. “What I am doing is for this girl’s safety, she is better off with us then she is with Xavier.” The Copy began to fade away. “I don't want to fight you Mal, but if it comes down to it for the girl I will show you just how much stronger I have become.” All that was left was a face. “Take care of yourself…..brother.” And the copy was gone in a digital flash of light.

 

“Good grief Ri… why do you always have to do stuff like this,” Malik said with a sigh. “Well brother, if it comes to the safety of mutants, I suppose our views will remain different. If we must fight, then I fully expect you to give me hell, but be prepared for hell back. To protect them from the darkness, a dragon must defend.” He sniffed the air for a moment before growling. “You can come out now Kel.”

 

“My my a blast from the Past” Kelly said swinging his feet on the swing where Nightcrawler had left him, “You two still can’t get along”

 

“Oh like you’d have been any better,” Malik growled. “You and Ri always argued about who had the better technological-based power. Seriously, you made me happy to have been born with my form.” Malik shook his head. “So let me guess, the Prof. sensed Rogue’s awakening, didn’t he?”

 

“Yeah but What amazes me is to see Rian here, after all I thought it was a school night” Kelly said laughing as he stood up and moved to Malik’s side.

 

“Do you know of his true intentions with the girl?” Malik asked, the slits of his eyes narrowing. “Or his plans with Mystique in general?”

 

“Well from what I gathered she has no limit on her power, she could in theory drain a person dry and make them apart of her, with no limit” Kelly said with a small shudder.

 

Malik growled, barring his sharp teeth. “Always with the unlimited power bit. Then if I had to guess, Mystique wants to keep Rogue for herself...or her benefactors, and is using your friends’ forms to scare her in that direction.” Malik out a loud growl. “Ugh...well, I’d rather she’d be safe with you and the Prof. than with that blue bitch. Let’s find her and get her some help then.”

 

“When I get home I will modify my boyfriend’s watch and combine it with another project I am working on, it should give her some control” Kelly said as he picked up the communicator and listened for a moment.

 

“Heh, you and your gadgets Kel,” Malik said with a chuckle. “But thanks anyways. She...she reminds a lot of what we were like when you, me and Ri first met. Remember? How stupid and scared we were back then?”

 

“You mean the Mall incident” Kelly said blushing as he recalled the day his powers awoken and he met the other two.

 

“Right,” Malik replied, recalling how his own powers had activated that day. “You were in a computer shop, I was at a pet shop, and Ri was in a video store. Heh, the mall cops chased us all over until they gave up. Thank the mutants above they were all trying to catch us on those dumb two-wheeled things.”

 

“I still don't know how those were the only things still working, but to be fair you were naked, Ri and I were projecting every thought we had, his becoming holograms and mine going to monitors, Never heard that many screams since then” Kelly said laughing.

 

“Hey, it’s not my fault I grew so much muscle in a minute,” Malik said, slapping the back of Kelly. He let out a sigh. “I miss those moments Kel.”

 

“You know you can come to the manor at any time” Kelly said smiling as his communicator went off, “Looks like the team got through to her want to go meet your Southern Belle,”

 

“Oh zip it you horn dog,” Malik said with a roll of his eyes. “Now call your furry blue boy-toy and let’s see her.”

 

“Yeah yeah just remember no growling matches with Logan” Kelly said calling Kurt to pick them up.

 

“Would you rather I go back to hissing and dragging out all my “S”s as long as possssssssssssible?” Malik said, revealing his pink forked tongue as he extended his “s”.

 

“I still have that muter so don’t mess with me” Kelly said laughing as Kurt showed up.

 

In a puff of smoke, Kurt appeared. “Kelly, we managed to get to her! She’s back with-” Kurt stopped upon seeing Malik. “Oh, who’s this?”

 

“The name’s Malik,” the reptilian man said. “Me and Kel here are old friends you could say.” Malik began to sniff the air, sniffing closer to Kurt who backed up in fear. “Oh yeah, he’s definitely _your_ boyfriend Kel. He reeks of you.”

 

Kurt looked himself over, and then smelled himself. “Huh, who would have thought after two showers the scent of seven rounds would still be on me.” He said with a small laugh. “Even, Wolverine complained about the smell before we came here.”

 

“Heh, don’t sweat it furball. Chances are only me and Wolvy are able to smell it, higher sense of smell and all that. Though I would argue mine’s better then that old growler.”

 

“Oh enough lets get home it is late and you have school Kurt” Kelly said with a huff crossing his arms and yelping as Kurt pulled him into a kiss.

 

“Damn, and I thought you were the one on top,” Malik said with a teasing chuckle.

 

Kurt pulled back from the kiss, smiling like the little blue devil he looked like. “Trust me, this one's get real fierce when he needs ta be, but I know how to tame him.” His tail came down across Kelly’s ass.

 

“Heh, well at least I know he’s in good three-fingered hands,” Malik said. “Now let’s get going. I need to make sure that Rogue is okay. I promised her I would find her and help her.”

 


	3. Mutant Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new mutant at the highschool causes problems, and it's up to Rian to show this mutant something he has been lacking his whole life.

“ **And now ladies and gentlemen, the main attraction of the evening!”** Rian Yawned, he was bored. After their failure to get Rogue to join them on their side, him and Mystique had gotten chewed out by their benefactor. And to say he wasn’t pleased was an understatement, he was furious! His anger having almost destroyed Mystique’s office and would have brought the school down on top of them, had Rian not managed to calm his anger. Even still, they had been chewed out and spat back out and he had made it very clear that they shouldn’t fail him again.

****

Rian rested his chin on his fist, his arm laying on his leg. They were currently at some sort of monster truck rally, and to be honest he was bored as fuck and ready to leave this so called “mission” as far as he could see, there was no mutant here, just a bunch of-and pardon his language-backwoods hicks who just came here to see a bunch of idiots smash cars together or get them run over. In other words, he hated being here and would much rather be back at the brotherhood home, doing his homework-though he already had it done-, or playing his games in his room away from Toad, he would invite Lance to join him as he and the earth shaker had seemed to have gotten along just fine.

****

“Boss Lady.” Rian bemoaned, “Can we please go? It is obvious there is no mutant here, that bucket-head sent us on a wild goose chase!” He groaned. “I mean where in this backwoods crowd are we suppose to find one mutant?”

****

Raven or Mrs. Darkholme, heard her assistants moans and grunts and rolled her eyes. She knew he was bored, but he was the better choice in bringing then the other two, as Toad would cause issues, and Lance would cause to much trouble. But, there was one thing she knew about her assistant, it was that this was one mutant she knew he would take a liking to.  “Oh, believe me, you are about to find out.”

****

Rian raised an eyebrow. “And, Just what is it you think will catch my attention?”

****

“ **Let’s give it up for the world’s strongest Teenager.”** Everyone’s attention was drawn to a figure in a hood cloak who stood between two monster trucks. “ **Fred the “Hunk” Dukes!”** The figure cast off his cloak, and as soon as he did Rian’s eyes nearly popped out of his skull and his jaw hit the ground.

****

Standing between the two monster trucks was what could only be described as a punk-rock olympian god. Fred lived up to his nickname as the Hunk. He stood at nearly eight feet tall with a hulking figured and pale skin. He sported an orange mohawk and brown eyes, but all anyone really looked at were the huge bulging muscular arms, the large broad hard chest, the somewhat slim waist with a shocking set of 8-pack abs, and large thick thighs and calves. He sported a white muscle shirt and shorts that clung tightly to his body, giving everyone clear definition to the handsome man’s physique, including the impressively large bulge in the front and tight round ass in the back.

****

Rian’s jaw was hanging open, his eyes were roaming along the male’s body taking in every single inch of muscle that was before him. “Sweet….mother..of ...gods.”

****

Mrs. Darkholme smirked. “I take it you see something you like?”

****

Rian nodded dumbly. “Then close your mouth, you’ll catch flies.”

****

**“Alright Fred, let’s show em what you got!”** The announcer said as everyone’s attention was drawn to the chains that were hanging off both trucks.

****

With a large grin, Fred took both chains, wrapped them around his wrists and held onto them tight. The engines of the two huge monster trucks started to roar, and began to pull away from each other, pulling the chains that Fred held onto with all his might.

****

Fred grunted as he used all his strength to hold onto the chains that would pull a normal man’s arms apart in an instant. His bulging muscles ripped with veins and some sweat started to soak through his white clothes giving the audience, especially the drooling Rian, a wet view of his olympian body. Fred grunted with all his might before letting out a powerful grunt and pulled the two trucks back to him. He leapt into the air as the truck collided beneath him before landing on the crashed back with ease.

****

Immediately the crowd roared into cheers for the strong boy. Fred smirked and basked in the glory. He attempted to take a bow, however he lost his footing and fell off of the trucks and flat on his face. The crowd stopped cheering, and then broke into laughter at the embarrassing slip up.

****

As he got up, Fred heard the laughter and a raging anger quickly boiled up within him. He watched as the crowds jeered and mocked him, his fury rising to reach its near breaking point.

****

While the rest of the crowds laughed, Raven simply smirked. A few seats behind her sat Logan and Jean, who were also eying the humiliated muscle-bound teen. As for Rian…

****

‘ _I will murder them all for laughing at him,_ ’ Rian thought in pure fury at the idiotic behavior of these backwater hyenas. He also had a sense of sadness for Fred, knowing too well what it was like to be in his position.

****

Mystique smiled as she stood up, closing her binoculars. “Well then, I do believe it is time we go and welcome your future school mate...and teammate.” She said catching Rian snapping him out of his fury induced state.

****

“You mean, he’s going to be coming with us?” Rian asked, his hands clenching and unclenching small bolts of static blue energy bouncing between his fingers. “We are taking him away from here? From these….animals?” He hissed, his eyes glowing static blue as phones around him began to glitch and to some they swore they saw images of themselves being killed.

****

Mystique nodded. “Come, let us go and see if we can talk to him.” She said watching as Fred stormed off from the area, towards his own private room.

****

“RAH!” Fred roared as he thrashed his room around. He had busted up one locker and tossed another onto its side. The walls were littered with holes caused by anger-filled punches, kicks and headbutts. After a large punch he rested against the wall until he saw the light of the open door. He turned back and spotted Raven and Rian.

****

“Something wrong?” Mrs. Darkholems asked leaning against the doorway, a serene smile on her face. While Rian was smiling at Fred and waved at him, his cheeks dusted pink from seeing the boy up close.

****

“Yeah, these small-town hicks!” Fred growled in anger. “They’ve laughed at me for the last time. I’m getting out of here for good.”

****

“That can be arranged.” Rian said speaking up, he slowly walked towards Fred. His smiled still in place. “They don't deserve you here, they mock you, ridicule you, laugh at you.” He stood before him. “We, know somewhere you tallents would be appreciated, accepted and treated like a gift I know they are.”

****

Fred was a little taken back by Rian’s statement, as well as how cute Rian looked which made him blush slightly. However, he’s heard this song and dance before and it didn’t end well. “Look, if you two are from the circus, then you can forget about it.”

****

Rian giggled. “Why, my dear darling Fred.” He smiled. “We have something far more interesting in mind.”

****

Mrs. Darkholme nodded. “Indeed, my assistant is correct would you care to hear more?”

****

Fred was hesitant, but he decided he had nothing else to lose. He walked over to the door and said, “Heh...sure. Why not?” As he closed the door, Logan and Jean were coming up to it. Logan blinked in surprise as he saw Raven sporting a “cat got the canary” grin before the door closed on them.

****

~The next Day Belleview High school~

****

“And this, will be you schedule for the Semester.” Mrs. Darkholems said using her pen to point out Fred’s classes. It had been easy for them to get the teen to Belleview and get him enrolled into the school, with a little help from Rian’s powers it was easy to rewrite his previous records and make it seem like he was given a fresh start-which he was. “Any questions, Mr. Dukes?”

****

“I’m not sure I can do school again,” Fred said honestly. “Never really fit into any of the other ones. Most folks just saw me as a klutz or musclehead.”

****

Rian placed a hand on his shoulder, giving him the same smile he had given him before. “Fred, you won’t have that trouble here my boss lady is the principle.” He patted his shoulder, and felt along his arms holding back a small shiver of pure delight. “She can make sure of it and as can I.”

****

“How?” Fred asked. “I don’t even know where I’m supposed to go first.”

****

“You’re in luck.” Rian said, he took a look at Fred’s schedule. “It seems your first class is the same as mine I can show you around.”

****

“Uh...thanks,” Fred said as he rose up, letting Rian lead him out.

****

As they left the office the school bell rang, and students began to make their way through the halls of the school towards their classes. As Rian lead Fred towards their first class, Dunkin one of the schools jocks bumped into Fred and grunted as the larger males size had him stumble into the locker. “Hey, watch where you’re going you side show freak.” he said rubbing his shoulder.

****

Like a twig snapping, anger quickly coursed through Fred’s mind as he grabbed Dunkin and tossed him to the side. “Don't you dare make FUN OF ME!” As he roared, he lifted the lockers off the wall, preparing to smash the jock with them.

****

Dunkin went wide eyed in shock, watching from the ground as the massive muscular teen held the row of lockers over his head and was ready to drop them on him. “Fred!” Rian moved in front of him holding his hands up. “Easy, easy there big guy there is no need to do that.” Rian kept his voice as calm as possible. “Don't listen to Dunkin, this guy is a class-A jerk, and doesn’t know when to shut up.” he placed one hand on Fred’s chest. “Just put the lockers down, and let’s get to our class.”

****

“Uh...okay Rian,” Fred said, slightly blushing at Rian’s touch. He quickly set the lockers back where they were, though the tilted a bit and sounded off.

****

By that time Dunkin had managed to get off the ground and turned tail and ran. “Trust me, dealing with guys or people like that is a pain in the ass.” Rian sighed. “But, that doesn’t mean you have to sink to their level be the better person and just ignore them.” His smile turned into a more saucy and impish one. “Besides, it's always more fun to watch them get what’s coming to them from afar.”

****

“Ri’s right my dude,” said a new but familiar voice. Fred and Rian turned to see a completely human-looking Malik leaning against the lockers smirking at them. “Sometimes it’s better to just sit back and watch the real idiots stick their foot in their mouths.”

****

“Well as I live and breath.” Rian said with a slight smile. “I didn’t think you would ever come to this school.” He approached him and hugged him. “It’s good to see you Mal,”

****

“You too Ri,” Malik said, a little surprised that Rian would hug him after their last meeting, but happily returned it. “Would have said that last time, but situation was different. Hope there are no hard feelings?”

****

“Hard feelings?” Snorted Rian as they pulled away. “The only hard feelings I get is envious that Kel lost his V-card before me.”

****

Malik rolled his eyes before smirking. “Of course. Well, sorry to say I’m not really coming to this school. Not yet anyways. I just came to make sure Rogue was doing okay. In any case I see you got a new friend yourself.” He eyed up Fred who stood confused.

****

“Right, Fred this is Malik an old friend of mine from way back in my childhood.” Rian then gestured to Fred. “And Malik, this is Fred Dukes, the newest student to the high school.”

****

“Nice to meet ya my dude,” Malik said, gesturing a handshake.

****

“Uh...same,” Fred replied, taking Malik’s hand and shaking it awkwardly.

****

“Damn, that’s quite the grip you got big guy,” Malik said with a chuckle. “Well, I better get going. Probably shouldn’t stay around here too long since I’m not technically a student. I’ll see you two around, oh and Ri,” Rian turned to Malik. “Know that I have no intention of doing anything to your friend here. I can see you truly care for him, and unlike with Rogue you took things a bit easier and nicer. I’m glad for that, and I’m glad that you haven’t changed too much. See ya later...bro.” Malik walked off towards the exit doors.

****

“Later, bro.” Rian smiled, even after all this time despite being on different ends of the spectrum when it came to their ideals they still held the bond they once had as friends. A Bond of brotherhood, something that not even the sands of time, or what sides they stood on would change. “Well, come on Fred we better get to our first class lunch will be soon then I can show you around the campus.”

****

“Sure Rian,” Fred said, not entirely understanding of what had passed, but he could tell Rian now had a bit of a peppier kick to his walk.

****

~Little Later Cafeteria~

****

With classes having gone by with in the blink of an eye, the students were happy to be among their peers again. Everyone was making their way out of the building. Rian was leading a now cleaned Fred out through the doors. “Alright, aside from the incident at lunch I have to say this is going better than I thought it would.” He said giving Fred one of his usual smiles. “And, so far the classes seem easy enough, what do you think?”

****

“Alright I guess,” Fred mumbled as he walked beside Rian. “Still not used to all this, and everyone keeps staring at me.”

****

Rian patting him on his shoulder. “Relax, things like you being the new kid are like a fad at this school it will come and it will go, by tomorrow they won’t be eyeballing you as much.” Rian gave him a small wiry grin. “Sides, your quite the looker so it’s no wonder that everyone is looking at you.”

****

“Heh...thanks Rian,” Fred said blushing as he went over to get some food. Thanks to his mutant metabolism, he never got fat, so he could eat as much as he wanted without worry. He had the lunch lady pile on as much food as humanly possible. “Thanks ma’am.” he said politely. The lunch lady, while surprised by the massive amount of food, was thankful this behemoth had some manner, more so than some of the other teens at the school. “So...are there any other mutants at this school like us?”

****

Rian nodded, but he had a frown on his face. “There are, but they how you say don't see eye to eye with me and boss lady.” He shrugged. “They aren’t the kind of people you wouldn’t want to talk to they tend to think differently then we do, and that causes some issues.”

****

“Uh...okay I guess,” Fred said. He was not stupid by any means, but he still wasn’t the sharpest tool in the box. He was looking for a table to sit. He found one and was about to sit, but like an old cartoon, there was a banana peel on the floor and Fred accidentally slipped on it. “W-Whoa!” he cried out before slipping onto his back, sending all the food he had flying into air and hitting several of the other students.

****

One of those several students, just so happened to be Dunkin along with some of the other jocks, completely covering them in Fred’s lunch.

****

Standing up with a growl Dunkin called out, “Bad move Blob boy” as he started making his way towards Fred.

****

It was then that everyone in the room began to laugh, the sight of Fred covered in food sending them into fits of hysteria. All around him, teens laughed, chuckled, and howled with glee seeing how ridiculous he looked completely covered in a combination of all his food.

****

This was a bad move on their part. The laughing. Always the laughing. It made Fred’s blood boil. As he got up, all he could see were people laughing at him and his food covered form. He saw some who were not and were actually concerned for him, but this went unnoticed by the titanic young man. His face turned red, his nostrils flared, his teeth clenched. All he could hear was the laughing. People always laughed at him, and that would never change. And when people laughed, he got mad.

****

“RAAAAAAAAAH!” Fred roared in pure fury, startling everyone in the lunchroom. He picked up a table and tossed it across the room. No one got hit, but it was enough to scare most of the students away. “RAAAAAH!”

****

Student’s scattered running screaming out of the room, Rian moved through the crowd of students trying to get to him. “Fred! Fred!” He yelled as he pushed, and shoved his way through the sea of students. “Fred! Listen to me! You need to calm down! Please!” He pleaded, as he finally began to make his way towards him. “Fred! Fred! Please calm down!”

****

However, Fred was not listening. He simply kept tossing tables and chairs all around the lunch room. One would think its just mindless rage, but like stated before, Fred was not dumb. He was tossing tables and chairs around in order to corner Duncan and his cronies. The jocks had been terrified of the giant’s strength and tried to run, but at each turn another piece of furniture crash and blocked them. Eventually, they were trapped in a corner of debris, with nowhere to run from the hulking mutant.

****

“Now…” Fred spoke, steam of rage coming off his head as he approached the blonde jock. “What was it you called me, shrimp?”

****

Stepping back Dunkin slipped and landed on his ass fear in his eyes as he stared up at the massive muscle beast.

****

“Fred!” Rian called as he saw that the massive mutant had the jock corned, but Rian wasn’t the only one who noticed. Jean and Scott had as well and the two of them knew they had to stop Fred from hurting dunkin.

****

“Hey, big guy!” Scott called as they began to approach Fred. “Let them go.”

****

“Look pretty boy, I got no beef with you,” Fred growled. “But these guys...well, let’s just see if they can handle an angry giant.” With truly shocking speed, Fred grabbed the jocks by their shirts, lifted them into the air, and stampeded out of the room like a freight train. Scott and Rian both had to jump out of the way to avoid getting run over, but once they did, all they could see was a massive Hunk-shaped hole in the wall, and no Hunk in sight.

****

“Contact the professor.” Scott said to Jean as she came over and helped im up. “We need to find him.” Jean nodded, already having sent a mental message to Professor Xavier as they quickly left the room to give chase.

****

Rian had shaken his head, standing up he bit his lip. “Dammit Fred.” He cursed as he knew this was going to be trouble, he moved towards the hole. “I need to find him before they do.” He said to himself, taking out his phone he pulled up an image of his mission outfit and in a flash of blue light he was dressed. “Fred, just hang on.” He said as he quickly gave chase after his massive friend.

****

“Well...I didn’t think making holes was part of the curriculum,” said a familiar voice. Rian looked up and saw Malik sitting on a tree branch alone. “So...new boyfriend trouble Ri?”

****

Rian brushed a single strand of hair from his face. “Well we needed to add something new to the roster.” He said shrugging. “As for the boyfriend bit, he’s not mine...yet but he is gonna be in some trouble if I don't get to him first.” He crossed his arms behind his back, looking up at Malik. “Mind giving me a hand Mal?”

****

“Considering the circumstances… of course Ri,” Malik said as he leapt off the branch, turning off his image-inducer and returning to his normal reptilian form. “Don’t get me wrong, still not a fan of you being with Mystique...but you are trying to help that guy, and chances are I get the feeling he may be better off with you that the X-dudes. At least in this case.”

****

Rian smiled. “Thank you Mal.” He said clapping his hands together. “Now come on, we need to get to him before they do with the way things went down its gonna be one hell of a fight.”

****

“No worries Ri, I’ll track big boy down in a flash,” Mal said with a grin before sniffing the air. “Uh huh...smells like rage...anger...fear...a hint of sausages...got it! This way!” Malik said as he stormed off with Rian right behind him.

****

They had followed Fred’s scent all the way to an abandoned steel mill. “Your positive that he is here?” Rian asked he looked at the run down mill. “I mean, why on earth would he bring them here of all places?”

****

“Trust me, my nose is never wrong,” Malik replied. “And It is a pretty secluded place. No one would ever think a beat down happened here.”

****

“I hope your-oh shit.” Rian said as he spotted a motorbike right outside the mill. “Why am I not surprised that it was that damn feral that got here first.” He sighed. “This is gonna complicate things, I just know it.”

****

“No worries bro,” Malik said, placing a hand on Rian’s shoulder. “I can distract them, though I may need the proper attire for a showcase like this,  if you catch my drift.” Malik smirked at Rian.

****

Rian smiled his eyes glowing a static blue color. “Oh believe me.” I am more than sure I can give ya good ensemble.” He said smiling. “Just like old times, huh Mal.”

****

“Yep,” Malik replied, though silently thinking, ‘ _If only Ri...if only._ ’

****

**~Scene Break- Outside the Mill~**

****

Kelly sighed as he drove the X-Van to the MIll, “Really Professor I don’t know why I am here I don’t have much that can stop a brick wall” Kelly said as he stopped at the door to the mill.

****

“Even so, we need the team to deal with this.” Professor Xavier said as they were outside the mill. “He is a powerful mutant, one who is in need of our help, once this is over and done I plan to offer him a place in the school, to help him control his anger problems.”

****

“Fine but he is not going to accept professor” Kelly said glancing at the figure, and seeing that it was not really Fred but someone using a piece of tech, but not saying anything as the team piled out of the van.

****

Once they were outside the car, they noticed that laying crashed against his bike was none other than Wolverine, groaning in pain from being tossed around by the enraged mutant. “Mr. Logan!” Kitty said seeing their mentor knocked out so easily. “Is he going to be alright?” She asked moving over to their down mentor and teammate.

****

Jean came over and placed her hand on his head. “He’s fine, that blow only rendered him out cold, but he will bounce back.” Scott nodded.

****

“Then there is no time to waste, X-men let’s move!”

****

“Come and get some Y-men!” ‘Fred’ said mockingly as he charged forward. He grabbed a large pipe, ripped it out of its setting, and started using it like a massive bat. “Batter up! Who wants to be the ball?”

****

Scott was the one to attack, placing his hand on the side of his visor and fired a blast of his optic blast, he aimed to disable Fred hoping that either Jean or the Professor could disable him while he was down.

****

‘Fred’ saw this coming and surprisingly quick moved out the way. “Nice try eye-beams. Guess you want to be first!” ‘Fred’ tossed the pipe at Scott, forcing him to blast the pipe with his lasers. Once he did however, he was met with a powerful closeline by ‘Fred’ across the chest that sent him crashing to the ground.

****

Kelly slid from the Driver seat and stared at the fight watching how the fake moved.

****

Kurt vanished in a puff of smoke, appearing right above Fred. “Hey! Over here!” He called popping away again. “Bet you can’t hit a moving target!” he mocked. “Come on, try and hit me!” In reality, he was acting as a distraction as Kitty and Rogue slowly rose up from the ground behind him with the southern bell taking off her glove and aimed to absorb Fred’s powers.

****

However, ‘Fred’ leapt out of the way just in time to avoid getting touched. “Not today ladies,” he said. ‘ _Damn, nearly forgot Rogue’s with them. One touch, and the whole charade goes up in smoke. Better finish up in there fast Rian._ ’ ‘Fred’, or rather Malik in disguised refocused his attention to the fight. “Time for some heavy lifting and tossing,” he said before ripping out and tossing more pipes at the heroic teens.

****

**~Scene Break - Inside the mill~**

****

While all this fighting was happening outside, deeper inside the old mill, Fred was currently read to pummel Duncan and his cronies into mush. “So...think it’s funny to pick on the big guy, huh?” he growled angrily. “Well let’s see how you like it when the big guy finally picks back.”

****

“Fred!” A voice yelled, slowly appearing as though he came from thin air was Rian. “Fred, please you need to calm down.” He said slowly approaching him. “You need to let them go Fred, we have to get out of here.”

****

“No way Rian!” Fred growled. “These guys need to pay. All of them do! I told you I would never fit in there. No one wants me there anyways. Everyone thinks I’m just a joke.” He clenched his fists and shut his eyes. Years of being treated like a sideshow attraction had hurt Fred very much, and he was certain no one would ever seen him as anything else.

****

Rian looked at Fed, and where others would see a mean massive monster like teen Rian didn’t. What he saw, was a teen who had been hurt, and bullied for most of his life, something Rian was all too well acquainted with. “I don't see you as a joke.” Rian whispered, but it was loud enough that he knew Fred would hear him. “Do you want to know what I see when I look at you?”

****

For a moment, Fred forgot his anger. Rian’s kind and soft voice reached to his heart, making him curious as to what the shorter teen had to say.

****

“I see a tall, muscular, amazing, and handsome boy.” Rian said with each word he began to approach him. “I see a boy who’s been wronged by those who mistreated him, made fun of him, and considered him a freak.” With every word Rian’s own eyes began to get cloudy, gaining a far off look in his eyes. “Someone who needed a friend, but got only mockery instead.” Rian now stood before him. “But, that all can change you don't have to be alone Fred.”

****

For the first time in his life...Fred was speechless. Not by people laughing at him, but for speaking to him with kindness and compassion, something he was a bit unfamiliar with. “Do...Do you r-really m-mean that Rian?” he asked, trying his best not to trip on his own words.

****

Rian placed his hands on Fred’s chest, looking up so he could look into his eyes. Rian’s own showing nothing but kindness, compassion, but they held traces of sadness. “Fred...of course I do, I mean every word I just said.” He leaned against him. “I won’t let you be alone, and I won’t let anyone laugh at you, or make fun of you, and I’ll be your friend.”

****

Feeling his heartbeat in a way its never done before, Fred gulped and nodded. “I...I’d like that. Very much.”

****

Rian’s heart soared as he smiled at him. “Thank you.” He said softly. “Now, we need to leave remember those other mutants i mentioned? They are here and they are not happy with what happened, so we need to go now.”

****

Before Fred could even answer, a massive explosion shook the building. The pair watched as one of the inner walls erupted and the image of ‘Fred’ passed by as he was sent flying by a bright red laser beam. The second Fred crashed against the wall and slumped onto the ground. “...Okay...that hurt…” he groaned as the holographic disguise dispersed, revealing an injured Malik.

****

“Mal!” Rian ran over to his long time friend, dropping to his knees. “What happened? Are you alright?” He said looking him over for any serious injuries. “What had enough power to send you of all people flying?”

****

“Try Rogue with Scott’s laser-eyes,” Mal grunted. “Damn...should have known that girl hits as hard as hell, she’s as hot as it after all, hehe-ow…” he grunted. “This...may take a while to recover from.”

****

Rian sighed, with a fond smile on his face. “You always did have a soft spot for girls who could kick your ass.” He joked. “Fred mind giving me a hand I can get us out of here but I can’t just leave Mal here for them to find.”

****

“Uh...sure,” Fred said, not completely understanding but willing to follow Rian’s lead. He hefted Malik onto his feet and helped him stay standing. “You okay man?”

****

“Yeah, thanks dude,” Malik replied before turning to Rian. “Heh, knew you’d be able to do it Ri. You always were the sweet-talker.”

****

Rian gave him a cheeky grin. “Saw what you will, but i just have my way with my words.” He said. “Now, let’s get out of here.” His eyes glowed blue and they were all covered in a blue glow. “Fair warning, this may sting a bit.” their bodies broke down in digital ones and zeroes that slowly moved towards what looked like a computer screen and they were gone.

****

**~Scene Break - Brotherhood House~**

****

After getting back to the house and letting Malik rest on their couch, Rian had lead him to his room and told him to wait as he had vanished inside of his own private bathroom. Rian’s room was nothing short of amazing, the floor unlike the rest of the house was not wooden but was polished marble floors, even the ceiling looked like it was made from marble. A section of the room was held up by two greek colleums with golden edges along the top and bottom with a wine red chair right next to a golden colored couch with red throw pillows with golden markings along them. The curtains were the same shade of red  with pure white ones blocking the windows, the walls were pale gold with red wallpaper with golden floral design. On the opposite side was a large four poster bed with sheets and blankets that matched the interior of the room, curtains hanging from the poles ready to cover the bed should Rian want them to.

****

The door to the bathroom opened, steam billowing outward as Rian stepped out a towel wrapped around his waist, as water dripped down his lean, litel, muscular athletic body. He shook his head freeing it off all water so that it could dry naturally. “I’m glad that you came Fred.” Rian said giving the teen a smile. “It really meant a lot to me.”

****

“No Problem” Fred said a blush staining his cheeks as he looked at the half naked form of his friends and his heart gave a loud Thump.

****

Rian stood in front of his own little vanity. “I mean it, It's always nice to finally have someone to talk to.” He said brushing his hair, unknown to Rian his towel had dropped slightly behind him exposing the crack of his round, firm, bubble like butt. “Sure, Lance is a nice guy but he and I havent really had a chance to connect.”

****

Fred was staring his cock growing hard in his overalls making a sizable tent as he licked his lips at the sight of the dark orbs.

****

Rian noticed Fred’s expression in his mirror and turned around. “Fred? Is there something wr-” he stopped when he saw the rather sizable bulge in Fred’s pants. “Oh...oh my.” Rian said blushing, cheeks burning bright red as he tried to avert his gaze but found he couldn’t.

****

Fred blushed equally as bright as he tried to cover his sizable girth from view, but had very little luck. “S-Sorry Rian...it s-sorta just happened…” for a monumental giant of muscle, he looked like a sheepish child that got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

****

Rian himself blushed, slowly approaching Fred. “H-Hey, its fine its something that is completely natural.” He said standing right before him, his eyes drawn to the bulge. “I-I mean...I did cause this so I should help take care of it.”

****

“W-What do you mean?” Fred said, both confused and aroused by Rian.

****

Rian gave him a look. “Well, since it was me that caused..this.” He motioned to the bulge. “I will help you with it.” His hand reached out and caressed it. “After all, its only fair.”

****

Fred gulped loudly and clenched his eyes as Rian rubbed his clothed crotch. He was in unknown territory and feeling oddly frightened, but equally excited. “I-Is...Is this going w-where I-I think it is?”

****

“That depends..do you want it to happen?” Rian asked looking up at him hand slowly rubbing and pressing his palm against his crotch. “I-if you do..then it will happen...if you don't’...You can go to your room.”

****

Fred hesitated for a second. Part of him thought this was going a bit fast, but the other more dominating part was barking at him to take the chance. Here was someone that looked past his size and appearance willing to go that far with him, and he was sure he was not going to waste. He nodded slowly, confirming his choice.

****

Rian’s cheeks burned, his heart was beating like crazy here he was with Fred and about to do something he had only dreamed of. “A-Alright then, you strip first.” His lips moved before his mind could stop himself. “I want to see you, all of you show me those muscles.” He was getting braver with each word. “Show me the real you, and I will do the same in return.”

****

“K-Kay,” Fred said shyly. He pulled away from Rian before he started to undo the straps of his overalls. Once free, He proceeded to remove his t-shirt, exposing his rippling musculature, giving Rian a clear view of the huge muscles that made the hunk’s body. Once the shirt was off, he proceeded to drop his overalls to the ground. Fred never liked underwear, so once the jeans fell, Rian got a full view of the behemoth of a 20-inch long 7-inch thick cock and hairless 7-inch thick balls.

****

“Sweet mother of all mutants.” Rian gasped, his towel gaining a bulge of his own his eyes were wide and nearly nearly pitch black with lust. “And I thought your muscles were big, but good lord Fred your so big.” His hand could barely fit around the cock having to grab it with both hands just to be able to slowly pump it.

****

“A~Aaaah…” Fred moaned as Rian pumped his shaft. He was no stranger to masturbation, but never had anyone other than himself do it. Anyone that did see his full size would often scream in fear and run away. But Rian’s hands felt so good as they pumped him. “R-Rian~”.

****

Rian shivered, hearing Fred moan his name sent pleasure through his body as he continued to use both hands to play with his cock. Getting bold he leaned down looking right into the massive cock’s slit, taking a deep breath he immediately began sucking on it like it was a lollipop. He had never done this at least not to an actual cock, he had made it a habit of using popsicles to make some guys get hard from teasing them or even uncomfortable and it seemed like it had all payed off.

****

“O-Oh f-fuck~” Fred moaned out, feeling the wet mouth on his dick. He had never felt anything like this, no fleshlight was ever able to even take the head, but Rian was sucking him off like a champ. It took every bit of control not to grab Rian’s head and slam him down, as he wanted to let Rian do what he was.

****

Rian closed his eyes as he sucked on the head, his tongue teasing the slit managing to get a taste of Fred’s precum. His cheeks burned even more as he loved the taste. ‘ _Fuck~ its so good! So damn good!’_ He thought as the precum landed on his tongue and it had him moving his head to take more into his mouth as he pumped the cock more and more.

****

“A~Ah! R-Rian!” Fred moaned loudly. He could feel the build up inside his balls starting to pressure for release. Rian’s sweet and tender pumping combined with his amazing tongue and mouth were driving me wild. “I...I think I’m g-gonna~ah!”

****

Rian heard him and double efforts, his hands moving faster along the shaft of his cock his tongue sliding along his piss slit. He purred closing his eyes as he teased the slit, the taste of pre getting stronger and stronger as he so badly wanted to taste Fred’s cum.

****

Rian’s efforts were driving Fred to his brink. He was certain he could no longer hold on. He was amazed that this smaller boy was driving him weak in the knees and hard in the cock. Suddenly, he felt his balls clench and his cock spasm. “FU~UCK!” He moaned loudly as he unleashed his load upon Rian.

Rian’s eyes widen his cheeks swelling as the thick seed filled his mouth, he quickly gulped down as much as he could as fast as he could, savoring the flavor as he did pulling back when it became too much to open his mouth and catch some as it was almost like he was drinking from a fountain letting it rain down into his mouth before he swallowed it.

****

Fred let out a relieved sigh as his release came to its end. He looked down and watched Rian with puffed out cum-filled cheeks and cum leaking down his chin. He saw the shorter teen swallow down his cum, a sight that was enough to make him gulp in arousal. His cock, which had only gone slightly flaccid, returned to full erectness before Rian’s face.

****

Rian pulled back gulping down the seed that was still in his mouth, the fact it was so good, and felt amazing in his mouth had him moaning shamelessly, his towel had long since dropped to the ground letting his own hard 3-inch thick 8-inch long pulsing with need precum dribbling down the shaft as she was basically withering in place. “Fred.” He moaned licking his lips clean of the cum that stained them.

****

“Y-Yeah R-Rian?” Fred said, his body begging him to move, but it just would not. He was taken aback by Rian’s lovely seducing body. His cock was  starting to leak pre once more, aching for attention.

****

“You taste absolutely wonderful.” Rian purred licking his lips, his eyes shining with lust as he smirked up at him. “I have seen a lot of guys who think they can boast about their cocks, or how much they can do this and that, but you darling.” He pressed himself against Fred’s cock. “You are absolutely perfect and top them in more ways than one.”

****

“R-Really?” Fred said, stunned by Rian’s words, and blushing brightly. His heart pounded loudly in his chest and he could feel himself falling for the shorter male. “Well, for what it’s worth...I-I think the same about you.”

****

Rian blushed as he ran a hand through his hair. “Fred…” He bit his lips. “I..I want to give you something, something I have not given anyone before.” he said stepping back and showing off his still wet and slightly cum covered body. “I want to pop my cherry.”

****

…

…

…

!

****

For what appeared to be a full long minute, Fred’s mind had pretty much crashed. Once it successfully rebooted, he mulled over Rian’s words, and then found himself blushing even harder than before. “A-Are you s-serious Rian?! I-I mean I-I-I w-wouldn’t m-mind b-but… I-I-I’ll...I’d split you up. No one could actually take me.”

****

Rian’s hand moved along Fred’s cock moving from the shat down to the base to the tip. “Fred, my darling Fred I trust you, I know you trust me and I know for a fact that I can take it.” He said looking up at him with love, adrotion, care, and compassion. “Trust me Fred, I can take it.”

****

Fred gulped loudly. Part of him still wasn’t sure, but the louder part of him, namely his cock, was telling him to go for it. “O-Okay. I-If you’re sure. W-Where s-should we d-do it?”

****

Rian smiled, taking his hand and leading him over to his bed. “My bed will be fine, after all what better place for the two of us then on the bed?” He asked pressing himself against Fred grinding against him.

****

Fred grunted as Rian rubbed up against, trying his best to resist every urge to simply pounce on the dark-haired boy right then and there. “S-Sure,” he said, letting Rian lead him to the bed.

****

Rian motioned for him to sit down, and once he did he climbed into his lap, letting his ass rest against the massive shaft of Fred’s cock. His arms moved up wrapping around his neck and he pressed his lips to Fred’s in a slow chaste kiss while at the same time rolling his hips to grind his ass back against Fred’s cock.

****

Fred let out a soft moan, revelling as Rian rubbed his rear against his aching cock. The shorter male’s lips were so tender and sweet, but all he could think about was the succulent ass currently pushing against his member. “R-Rian...I-I w-want you. S-So b-bad~”.

****

Rian moaned planting kiss after kiss against Fred’s lips. Mewling in bliss, “Then take me Fred.” Rian said kissing up his neck to his ear rising up to drag his tongue along the shell. “Do what no one has done before, take me, clam me, make my ass yours.” He nipped at his near. “Pop. My. Cherry.”

****

And THAT was the thread that broke the camel's back.

****

Snapping out of his resistant, Fred’s hands grabbed Rian’s plump rear, spread the cheeks apart to reveal the boy’s puckered entrance, and pushed the head of his cock into the tight hole.

****

“Fred!” Rian shrieked, voice taking on a higher pitch as he felt his entire body sing in pain filled pleasure. The sudden penetration had his toes curling a spurt of pre shot all over Fred’s chest. “O-Ooh fuck~ so big! M-more.” He mewled. “P-Please Fred more.”

****

“I-If you w-want more Rian, I-I’ll give you m-more!” Fred proclaimed, starting to get more bold with his desires. He pulled Rian down further onto his cock, making the shorter male feel more and more stretched. By the point he reached halfway, he could see a bulge starting to form on Rain’s stomach.

****

Red blossomed across Rian’s face, his eyes dark with lust as mewling moans left his parted lips. His head was tilted back, ass clenching around Fred’s cock as tears of pleasure filled his eyes and cascaded down his cheeks. “M-My ass-nnngh!” He howled in ecstasy as he wiggled in place. “S-So full~ s-so much!”

****

“R-Rian!” Fred exclaimed, revelling in the tightness of Rian’s hole. He could feel it clenching around him, tight as a vice while warm and wet. But it wasn’t enough. He wanted more. “R-Rian...D-Do you want me to p-push more in? I-If not t-that’s okay.”

****

“F-Fred.” Rian moaned as he took his face into his hands, making him look deep into Rian’s eyes. “D-Do it, fucking push the rest of this cock into me.” He growled lustfully. “I want every single inch inside of me, I want to feel your entire cock in my ass, I want you to shape my ass to the size of your cock.” He kissed him again, tongue licking across his lips. “I want my ass to be able to fit your cock Like. A. Glove.”

****

Once more, Fred felt his control slip and his primal desires take hold. “Alright. You asked for it.” he said as he took a firm hold of Rain’s hips. “Alright in one. Two. THREE!” On three, Fred pulled Rian down, and slammed him to the base of his cock, filling him with all 20 inches of his massive member.

****

Rian’s mouth opened and the loudest mewling moan came from him, his entire body seized in pleasure. Every nerve in his body was on fire, sending electricity through his entire body, he had never felt this full before, nor had he ever felt this blissed out. He wasn’t even aware of the fact he had came covering Fred’s chest in his cum, but his cock was still hard showing how eager he wanted more. “F-F...me.” Rian rasped out his ass clenching around Fred’s cock like a vice.

****

“H-Huh?” Fred mumbled out, nearly busting a nut right there from the tightness of Rian’s hole around his entire shaft.

****

Rian gulped taking in as much air as he could. “Fuck me..” He repeated again. “Fuck me, wreck me, pound me into my bed, make me moan, make me scream.” He said ass clenching each time. “Fucking wreck my ass, breed me, screw me until I can’t cum any more.” He gripped Fred’s shoulders. “Destroy me.”

****

Fred needed no other words. Gripping Rian’s waist tightly, he lifted the young man off his ass until only half of it remained inside him, and then without warning slammed him back down, making Rian scream out in pleasure. “Rian! You’re so amazingly tight!” Fred howled as he kept on lifting and lowering Rian at a rapid race, driving every in of his mighty cock into the tight teen. He heavy balls bounced against the dark-skinned boy’s bottom with each thrust, spanking them loudly across the room. “I want to keep on fucking you forever Rian! You are so amazing! So Tight! You’re the best!”

****

To Rian it felt like heaven, to have Fred inside of him pounding away at his ass, fucking him, completely wrecking him with each thrust. And yet, he loved it every moment of it, the utter amount of pleasure burning through his body was breathtaking. Rian knew that to Fred his walls felt like jelly easily shoved open by the massive cock melting and molding around it wanting to form into the perfect hole for Fred to fuck. “Gods~naaah! F-Fred! S-sooo big! So good!” Rian was nothing more than a symphony of moans and mewling whimpers. “Fuck fuck fuck fuck!”

****

“Rian!” Fred howled as he kept on fucking Rian without mercy. The bulky boy never felt anything like this, he had never felt something so amazing and wonderful like this. For a long time, he thought he would always be alone, to be a laughing stock or a freak of nature. But here was Rian, sweet delicious Rian who saw past the muscles and size and gave him and chance. Now, he was plowing that sweet boy like there was no tomorrow, and Fred was loving every second of it. He kept on slamming into the tight boy with all his might, and soon enough began to feel a familiar build up. “F-Fuck! Rian! I-I’m g-gonna cum! I’m gonna cum!”

****

Rian who had lost track of the number of times he himself had cum moaned, his ass flexing around Fred’s cock, clenching even more as if it was begging him to cum, to fill him up with every last drop of his cum. “D-Do it!” Rian mewled. “Fuck! Cum! Cum in me! Fill me up!” He wrapped his arms around Fred’s neck kissing him. “Give me every last drop! Don't fucking pull out I want you to fill me.” In his pleasured high Rian was close to seeing star. “Make me look like I’m fucking pregnant with your kid, do it Fred darling knock me up~” he purred.

****

How Rian could still be such a sweet-talker while having 20-inches of pure meat up his arse was a mystery to Fred, but it was all that was needed to convince him to unload inside the shorter male. Fred kept on ramming his rod inside Rian, determined to make him feel just as good as he was before finally feeling his cock pulse, ready to burst. “RIAN!” He roared as he grabbed Rian’s hips, slammed him down to the base of his cock, and unleashed the massive mutant load of cum into him.

****

Tears, sweat, and drool fouled Rian’s face as his nails clawed at Fred’s shoulders. His eyes rolled back, limiting his vision to a white void of stars that Fred had put him in. When he felt Fred cum his pupils came back instantly as he cried out horsley as his own cum shot all over himself and Fred. The feeling of ecstasy was like fire in his veins, and even after he had stopped cumming, the feeling pleasurable fire burned through him. He did however manage to look down to see that his stomach was swollen, he mewled softly seeing it grow bigger and bigger as Fred came inside of him.

****

“R-Rian, a-are y-you okay?” Fred panted. His cock was now flaccid inside of Rian, but it was still large enough to keep him plugged with all of Fred’s cum.

****

“D-does being i-in a pleasure induced coma count?” Rian moaned. His vision was slowly coming back, his entire body felt like it was asleep and yet he liked it. “B-Because that was just sooo good.”

****

“H-Heh...yeah, it was,” Fred admitted. He blushed slightly, looking away before deciding to ask. “T-Think we can d-do it again?”

****

“Y-Yes oh gods yes we are doing that again.” Rian moaned. His hands caressing Fred’s face. “We are doing that again, and next time I’m gonna show you how well I can ride you.” He giggled looking down at his stomach. “Fuck, if i didn’t know any  better I’d almost think I was knocked up.”

****

“Well, you look good anyways,” Fred said, smiling warmly. “Thank you so much Rian. You are amazing.”

****

“And you did amazing yourself. You really made me come undone.” he smiled. “And I loved it, I love you Fred.”

****

“Love ya too Rian,” Fred said, happy to have finally found someone to love, and to love him back.


	4. Forging Bonds

**** A few weeks had passed since the Brotherhood recruited the hunkish Fred into their ranks. Since then not much had occurred besides the arrival of two more mutants. Ororo’s nephew Evan was starting to show more of his powers, and when his childhood rival Pietro framed him for a crime, he was forced to join the X-Men. Despite a rough start, with their help Evan managed to get back at Pietro and clear his name before deciding to permanently stay with the X-Men. Meanwhile, Pietro was “recruited” to the Brotherhood, raising their ranks as well.

 

Since then, things had calmed down. Without too many problems concerning their mutant abilities, the X-teens were free to discuss truly important topics. Subjects that were the very pinnacle of human sophistication and significance.

 

“Go to Duncan Matthews Party?” Scott repeated what he had just been told by Jean. “Yeah, no thanks, not happening.” He said, his head shaking from side to side arms crossed showing just how much he didn’t want to go to the party or even be near Duncan.

 

“You gonna finish that moo juice?” Asked Evan, after having downed his fifth carton the boy wanted more.

 

“You can have mine.” Jean said, passing her own carton to Evan who downed it like a man who had been looking for water in a desert. “Come on Scott, it might be fun.” She said, trying to get Scott to change his mind and for once in his life relax and live a little.

 

Sadly for the red haired beauty, it seemed as if Scott was going to be his usual stubborn self. “Matthews is a jerk.” He said

 

“No he’s not,” Kitty said, trying to defend the jock. “I’d go.”

 

“No Freshman aloud.” Scott said, crushing Kitty’s hopes of going to the party.

 

The youngest X-girl frowned. “Matthews  **is** a jerk,” she said with a sour look. The one time she tried to give a jock a chance.

 

“Half of the school will be there.” Scott was trying his best to get the others to see reason, to make them understand just why it was a bad idea. “Suppose someone gets to close and brushes up against Kurt? That holo-projector won’t stop them from feeling his fur.”

 

“Hey, chicks and dudes dig the fuzzy,” Kurt said with a smirk. “Besides, Kelly’s working on an improved version that will make me feel like a normal human. Then no one can resist, right?” He said, turning to Kitty.

 

“Yeah...no. I’m like, so out of here,” Kitty said as she rose up from her chair with a roll of her eyes. “Later!” she said before walking away.

 

“Oh yeah, she can’t resist,” Kurt said as he combed through his hair. 

 

Scott groaned. “Look, I’m trying to be serious here, we go to Matthews Party suppose Dukes or Maximoff try to start something.” He motioned to two of the Brotherhood boys, who weren’t even paying them any mind, and were just kicking around a soccer ball with some of the other students. “We’re not the only mutants in the school ya know.”

 

“Yeah, just the cool ones.” Evan smirked, as he and Kurt high-fived.

 

“Hey, come on Scott.” Jean said. “What’s wrong with a little socializing?” 

 

Scott sighed in aggravation, “I’m sorry I just don't think it’s a good idea.” He was not going to say yes, that was what he was putting out. He didn’t want anything bad to happen, and if they attend that party he was sure something would go wrong, call it a gut feeling, but for the other’s it was just Scott being paranoid.

 

And for Kurt, it was being a buzz-kill. “Dude!” he yelled at Scott. “It’s just a party! Yeah! Time to shake that tail!” He leapt onto the table and began to dance around. As he did, his tail seemed to somehow become visible despite the image inducer and was swinging around in front of Scott’s face.

 

“H-Hey! Watch the tail!” Scott yelled, as he grasp the tail waving around in front of his face and with one harsh tug yanked Kurt down into his seat. “Now see! That’s what I am talking about!” 

 

“What the heck?! You pulled my tail man!” Kurt growled angrily at Scott, shocked that he would do that. Didn’t he know that his tail was sensitive?

 

“Oh grow up Kurt.” Scott said, he couldn’t believe Kurt would just do that and almost expose himself right in front of everyone, this was the reason that he didn’t want them attending the party. 

 

“Hey, lighten up dude,” Kurt snapped back, getting closer to Scott’s face. Seriously, why couldn’t he just let loose once in a while instead of being Mr. Perfect soldier all the time? It was beginning to get really aggravating.

 

“You’re always goofing around!” Scott snapped right back, moving closer. He couldn’t stand it, why was it that Kurt thought it was just “Party Time” all the time? Didn’t he know that they needed to keep their powers under wraps? That they couldn’t risk going to parties if he was going to be like this.

 

“And you’re seriously cramping my style!” Kurt countered. Why was Scott always so stubborn and unwilling to try anything fun? Was he that much of a paranoid nut that he couldn’t let them have fun. What was the point of even being at school or normal human culture if they couldn't partake in any of it because of their abilities?

 

“Alright, listen-” Scott began, he was getting tired of Kurt back talking him and was going to really cut into the younger mutant. 

 

“No! You listen!” Kurt growled, sick of Scott’s dickish behavior and had enough. “There’s a sound I want you to hear and its-”

 

**POOF!**

 

In a puff of light and smoke, Kurt was gone. Luckily, no one saw it happen.

 

Coughing, and waving his hand to clear the smoke Scott looked around before sighing, resting his elbow on the table and resting his chin on his open palm. “I blew it, didn’t I?” He asked.

 

“Oh yeah.” Said Jean, nodding.

 

“Big time.” Evan agreed.

 

**~Meanwhile~**

 

Toad was feeling down on his luck, he had just found his lunch. The biggest, juiciest, looking bug he could ever find and was gonna grab it but he was shooed off by their principal who warned him not to go anywhere near her car or he’d face trouble. It didn’t help that Rian had warned him, that if he made another mess he would tan his hide more then the time he had walked in on him in the bathroom back at their home, how was he supposed to know the shower was occupied? There wasn’t a sign on the door. So, here he was now hopping after another bug this one looking even more yummy, he had been following it all the way towards the school was just getting ready to catch it.

 

**POOF!**

 

A loud sound coming from the basement of the school scared Toad’s meal away, causing his tongue to miss and instead bungee right back to his face.

 

“Aw man, my lunch.” He pouted, turning towards the door with narrowed eyes he huffed. “Now, who’s the wise guy that ruined my lunch this time.” He said, hopping over to the doors and moved to go inside.

 

“Ugh…” Kurt groaned as his teleportation had landed him atop a pile of boxes. “I have got to work on my re-entries,” he groaned as he sat up. Unfortunately, his landing caused him land on his inducer, making it fritz out and deactivate, revealing his normal blue form. “Ah...weak man.” he groaned.

 

Only a few seconds later, the earrings that Kelly had given him beeped alive. They were a special back up Kelly had devised for Kurt. Once active, Kurt’s human disguise returned to him.

 

“Awesome!” Kurt proclaimed happily. “I have got to give Kelly a huge kiss for these babies.” Kurt got back onto his feet. “Now...where am I?”

 

“Hey! Who’s in here?!” Came a voice from outside the room. “Hey! Who’s in here?” the door began to open and moving inside was none other than Toad. “You?! You’re the one who ruined my lunch!” he snapped, pointing at Kurt anger clear in his eyes.

 

“H-Hey, sorry Toad,” Kurt said as he gestured his hands. “Didn’t mean to cause any trouble. I sort off got into a fight with one of my friends and teleported away. I didn’t really think of where I would land. But hey, maybe this will make up for it?” He reached into his bag and pulled out a sandwich and offered it to Toad.

 

Toad narrowed his eyes, but his stomach spoke greater volume as his tongue shot out his mouth and grabbed the sandwich and pulled it close. “..Thanks.” He said after his first few bites. “What...Are you doing down here anyway?” He asked, his guard still up even as he was munching on the sandwich.

 

Happy to have made peace rather than a fight, Kurt sighed, but did not let his guard down. “Like I said, got into a fight with Scott. He’s being a massive jerk all because he’s too scared about going to a party. Seriously, he is the biggest buzzkill in the world.” Scott rolled his eyes. “Can you tell me where I am? I didn’t think I teleported too far from the tables outside.”

 

“Your asking the wrong dude, dude.” Toad said, licking his fingers clean and wiping them on his shirt. “I don't even know where this is. Heck, I didn’t even know this was here.” he looked around, seeing a bunch of boxes and stuff before he spotted the door. “Hey, what’s this.” He hopped over to the door and pulled off the sign. “Closed, right like anything in this school ever is.” He muttered and opened the door.

 

“H-Hey! Hold up,” Kurt said, following Toad inside. As he did, he kicked up some dust and started to cough. “Man, someone should fire the custodian.” He looked up and gasped in awe. “Whoa, look at all these computers.” Toad was in equal surprise and the two walked into the room.

 

As they did, neither saw the twin lasers at the floor as they passed through them. Once they did, the computer and everything inside powered up and came to life, surprising the two.

 

As the monitor turned on a handsome native american teen was revealed, “ **January 27, 1978.  Hi there, if your hearing this message you’ve got ten seconds before this lab self-destructs. Have a nice day...what’s left of it.”** As he finished, the screens around him then displayed the count down.

 

“Wait, explosion what now?” Toad asked, his eyes going wide as the screens went to static and then changed into the countdown.

 

“Uh oh,” Kurt said with a gulp. He hurried to the control panel, looking for any way to turn off the countdown. “I knew I should have paid more attention to computer lab.” He looked for anything that looked like an off switch, but did not understand any of the keys.

 

“Hey blue boy! I hate to say this! But maybe we should-” Toad didn’t even get to finish his sentence as the monitors displayed zero and there was a bright flash of light, the room shook as the explosion sent the two mutant flying right out of the room and crashing into the boxes right outside of the door. “Get..out..” Toad croaked in pain, his body sining in pain from the explosion.

 

“T-That...hurt…” groaned Kurt. Unfortunately, the explosion and crash-landing had broken his earrings, making his appearance revert once more into his natural blue look. “Ugh...Kelly’s going to kill me.”

 

Jumping up, Toad shook off some of the soot that was on him and looked back into the smoking room. “Whoa, talk about a dump, and boss lady complains about my room.” He mumbled as he moved back into the room, wanting to see if anything survived the explosion.

 

“Ugh…” Kurt groaned as he got up and looked at the destruction. “Whoa…” he said in surprise. “Well...at least we were lucky enough that no one heard that.”

 

“Hello?” Came a voice from the stairs from outside. “Hey? Is someone down there?” The footsteps sounded closer. “Hey, is everyone alright?”

 

“You had to open your mouth.” Toad said groaning. “Nice going blue boy.” It was then, Toad spotted something. “Hello, what’s this?” He said hopping over towards the device that was resting on a single table that had somehow managed to survive the explosion. 

 

“Hey! Be careful with that,” Kurt said as he rushed over as Toad grabbed the device. “This entire lab just blew up when we came in. Do you really want to try messing with any of this stuff?” He reached down and tried to get the device away from Toad.

 

“Whoa whoa!” Toad said, jumping away from Kurt the device in hand. “Back off blue boy, I want to see what this thing does sides you set off the trap so nothing else can happen.” Toad said as he began looking the strange device over.

 

As he said that, Toad accidentally hit a button and the device began to make noise. “Uh...Toad?” Kurt said worriedly as he saw the device begin to light up inside Toad’s hands.

 

Toad finally took notice of the device. “Uh, that ain’t right.” He said as the device and then from the front a beam of energy shot out, shooting towards its only target Kurt. The beam hit him, trapping the blue skinned mutant in a sphere of energy that slowly compress himself as it released a blinding light. When it cleared, Toad blinked away the spots and he gapped when he saw that Kurt was no longer in the room, in fact he was just gone. “Oh..Oh man.”

 

“Okay Frogger,” a booming voice spoke from behind Toad. “Care to exp

lain what just happened to my brother’s boyfriend?”

 

Toad jumped a good three feet into the air, spinning around to look into the eyes of a monster or in this case. The eyes of one angry looking Malik. “Uhhhh...uhhhhh.” Now Toad wasn’t that brave, he could be at times but looking at Malik made something in him scream in terror, some basic animalistic need to escape from a monster that if he wanted could easily kill him. Taking a deep breath, “I-I-I...uhhhhh.” Toad couldn’t speak, he didn’t know what to say or even do, just being in Malik’s presence was like being looked down upon by an angered monster that if he said the wrong thing he would be dead before he could run.

 

“Well?” Malik said, his eyes glowing an eerie blue. “Explain...or I’ll be serving Rian some fresh fried frog legs.” He growled angrily.

 

Toad was almost sure he was going to piss himself. “I-I..I don't know!” He said, he was too scared to not tell the truth. “I-I just picked this thing up and it zapped him!” He knew the others would have his ass for squealing, but how could he not? Malik scared the crap out of him.

 

Malik glared at Toad, practically staring into his very core to see the truth. He let out a sigh. “Give. Now.” He held out his clawed hands, gesturing to the device that Toad held onto. The frightened frog-boy nervously handed the device to him. Once it was in his hands, Malik glared back down at Toad. “Now get out. And not a word to your Brotherhood friends. If I see them come down here asking for this thing...I will show you why reptiles eat amphibians. Got. It?” he glared down at Toad, his eyes burning a brighter blue.

 

Toad let out a strangled yelp in fear as he hightailed it out of the room passed Rogue who moved to the side, despite the threat the frog like boy knew he couldn’t keep this from the others. He had took out an X-men, him! Toad! Not Lance, not Fred, not Pietro, it had been him. Despite the sheer primal terror he felt, his sense of pride overcame it, and he turned and quickly made his way to where he knew that Lance and Fred were, if they were going to pull this off then then he knew he was going to need the power that the two of them had. 

 

Malik glared as Toad left. Once the frog boy was gone, he let a long sigh. “Oh brother…” he groaned with as he rubbed his head. “You can come out now Rogue. The little tadpole is gone now.”

 

Slowly walking out from the shadows, was Rogue her arms crossed as she stood near him a frown on her face. “What do you think it did to him?” She asked, she couldn’t but feel a bit concerned about Kurt. Since coming to the mansion, she began to see everyone there-sans Malik-as family and if he really was gone she wasn’t sure how she could handle it.

 

“Well, he’s not dead,” Malik said, sniffing the area. “If he was, there’d be some residue of of his body being destroyed, something I could smell that confirms a corpse.” He sniffed the area more. “But I’m not getting that. His scent is here, but it just...vanishes. As far as I can tell, this thing just sent him somewhere else. Where, I have no idea.”

 

Rouge bit her lip, playing with her hair a habit she had when she was thinking or nervous. “So, he’s just somewhere else, but not gone?” She asked. “What should we do? I mean we aren’t really the ones to be messing with this thing, this is Kelly’s thing not ours.” 

 

“You’re right Rogue,” Malik said with a sigh. “Okay, here’s the plan. You get the others and come back here as fast as you can.” His eyes narrowed as he stared at where Toad had left. “I have no doubt that little tadpole has gone off to get his friends so they can get their hands on this device. I’ll contact Kelly while you get the others. I can handle the Brotherhood for a bit until you get here, but we can’t let them get their hands on it. Once Kelly is here, he should be able to get Kurt back. Alright?”

 

Rogue bit her lip but nodded, turning on her heel to leave but not before she spun back around and gave him a hug. “Be careful.” Then as quick as she could be, she turned and booked it out of the lab, she didn’t know why she did that, but even if she knew he could hold his own she couldn’t bare the thought of something happening to him, let along him getting hurt. The thought of Malik getting hurt sent a shudder through her body, but she pushed it down and moved faster determined to get the others and get them back to him before the brotherhood came back to fight Malik.

 

Malik blushed lightly when Rogue hugged him, but couldn’t help but smile as he saw her leave. “Heh...definitely made a good choice with helping her get with the X-Men,” he said with a soft smile, but that smile turned into a frown. “...I wish it could last, but with my…” he looked down to his clawed hand. He gripped and shook his head. “No time for that now. Better call Kelly.” He pulled out his phone and started to call. “Boy is he going to have a cow.”

 

**~Xavier Institute Kelly’s Lab~**

 

Kelly hummed as he focused on several different projects, parts and pieces of tech flying around him and assembling themselves only to disassemble and reassemble in a new configuration. He was working on some items for the team, the newest upgrade for the Professor’s non metal chair and of course a surprise for Kurt and a gift for Malik and Rogue cause he could see that a mile away.

 

Suddenly, Kelly’s cell phone began to ring. He opened it up and heard Malik’s voice speak, “ **Kel, you there bro?** ” Kelly could hear the urgency in Malik’s voice.

 

Using his powers Kelly let the phone hover next to his ear as he went back to work replying “Yeah down in the lab what's up?”

 

“ **I need you at the school ASAP** ,” Malik said over the line. “ **Something’s happened to Kurt.** ”

 

Clenching his fists all the tech other then the phone were crushed as Kelly growled out “What?” Already on the move to the elevator to the garage where his car was started and waiting.

 

“ **I’m not sure on the details,** ” Malik replied. “ **I was talking to Rogue when we heard a large explosion come out of this underground storage room at the school. We went down and saw the place was a wreck. We found Kurt and Toad fighting over some weird piece of tech, but then something happened and it fired a beam of light, consuming Kurt. After that, he just vanished.** ”

 

“I will be there soon,” Kelly said getting into his car and taking off his powers on affecting traffic lights making it so it only took a little time for him to arrive.

 

“ **Alright, I’m keeping the device protected and Rogue’s gone off to get the others,** ” Malik said. “ **Just make sure to get here safe. I’m sure you’ll be able to get Kurt...Oh for the love… Kelly, I’ll call you back. Trouble decided to show its ugly head.** ” Malik hung up.

 

Kelly revved the engine taking off out of the driveway as he headed to Bayville High.

 

**~Bayville High Basement~**

 

“You really should have kept your trap shut Toad,” Malik growled as he stared down 3 of the Brotherhood. Lance and Pietro had joined up with the frog-boy when he told them that he had gotten rid of one of the X-Men. Fred was initially going to come, but when Toad mentioned Malik, the large male decided not to participate, for he did owe Malik for helping him and Rian to get together. “Now I’m going to have to explain to Rian why the three of you got all beaten and bruised.”

 

Pietro rolled his eyes. “Yeah right.” Smirked the speedster. “You think you? One little X-dork can take us on?”

 

“Okay first off, I’m not officially with the X-Men,” Malik said raising his hand. “I just help them keep certain mutants away from certain nitwits...like your boss.” he smirked as the trio blinked in shock at him calling Mystique a nitwit. “Second, maybe if all four of you showed up then we might have some trouble. Looks like Fred’s the only one with some brains it seems.”

 

Lance glared at him, his hands clenched into fist. “Che, like we need him to take you on.” He snapped, the ground under him trembling as small pebbles and dirt jumping along the ground. “We can take you out, and once we do we’re gonna take that little machine there and make sure the rest of those X-dorks aren’t a pain in out necks anymore!”

 

Malik simply smirked. “Let me show you a real quake rock-head,” Malik said as he leapt into the air, spun around, and slammed his tail to the ground, creating a shockwave that blasted the surprised Brotherhood boys back. Malik smirked as the trio groaned on the ground. “Is that seriously all you got? I thought you were going to ‘ _ take me out _ ’. And for the record, while I do swing both ways, I don’t date arrogance or stupid.”

 

As Malik was talking Pietro glared, as he jumped on to his feet and smirked as suddenly everything began to slow down, at least for him. He had always enjoyed his speed, running just for the sake of it or just doing it for kicks. Cause, when he ran everything around him was in slow motion and he always used that to his advantage, to the others he was a blur but to him he felt like he was walking moving in front of Malik and simply hummed. Then, pulling his fist back he slammed it into his face, then he followed up by a second to his right cheek, then a left, followed up by a right cross to his temple, and just for a bit of flare he rotated on the heel of his foot and slammed a swinging high kick into his face.

 

“You done?” Malik said with a disinterested look on his face, not a single scratch across his body from Pietro’s rapid attacks.

 

“Who me?” Pietro asked smiling. “Na, I was just the diversion.” He said before ducking as a blast of gunk flew over his head and nailed Malik right in the face. “Lance!” Standing tall, Lance raised his hands up, the very room shaking as he called upon his power.

 

“How’s this!” He lurched forward slamming his hands on the ground, and the earth under them moved, contorted into a massive earthen waven that caused the walls and the ceiling to rumble and crack as it moved towards Malik at shocking speeds tearing apart the earth at his feet as it crashed into him, creating a thick cloud of dust and dirt. 

 

It was dead silent, none of them moved nor did then even think that they could actually pull it off. Toad who had been hanging back, as to not get too close to the fight tilted his head to the side. “Ok….That..was a lot easier than I expected.”

 

“What the hell Toad, you told us he was some big shot X-dork.” Pietro said as he moved back over them, his arms crossed. “That didn’t even take all but a few seconds.” He was honestly hoping for a bit of fun, Toad had made it seem like Malik was some sort of big issue, and yet they had managed to take him on without problem.

 

“Who cares?” Lance said shrugging. “Grab the stupid thing and let’s bail before the rest of em show up.”

 

“Aw...you want to leave now?” Malik’s voice surprised them, coming from behind Pietro. Slowly, the white haired male turned to see the towering mass of reptilian muscle glare down at him, his eyes glowing blue and his sharp teeth gleaming in a malicious smile. “But we were just having some  **FUN…** ”

 

“Shi-MMPH!” Pietro yelped but was silent as his head was tightly grabbed and lifted by Malik. The speedster struggled under the tight grip of the clawed hand that he could feel could crush his skull with ease.

 

“You’re fast on your feet Maximov, let’s see how fast you can fly!” Malik said before tossing Pietro right at Toad, striking the petrified frog boy dead center. Malik then turned his predatory glare and grin at Lance. “So you like to play with rocks huh? How about this?” Malik lifted a massive slab of upturned earth from the ground and tossed it at Lance.

 

Without waiting another moment, Lance jumped to the side barely avoiding the massive slab of earth that flew right past his head and slammed into the wall of the lab leaving a hole. “The hell.” He mumbled in shock, he hadn't seen beside Fred able to lift something like that let alone throw it at him. “Alright, time for a little change.” He slammed his hands into the ground, digging his fingers into the dirt the earth responded to his call. Pikes of solid stone rose up, arching like needles moving towards Malik aiming to incapacitate him, but he wasn’t down dragging his hands up the earth under him cracked and grew into a fissure one that was deep enough that Lance hoped could keep him trapped inside of it while he grabbed his team and the device and then booked it.

 

“Not bad rock-head,” Malik said, not even phased by the impressive use of power. “Got to admit, you’re pretty clever. Might have made a good X-men if blue-bitch didn’t get you first.” Malik leaped into the air and turned himself around. His claws sunk into the roof, keeping him stuck to it and avoiding Lance’s attempt to stop him. “But not good enough. You’re a few years to early to tangle with someone like me!” Malik launched himself right at the stunned Lance, spinning around and tackling him to the ground.

 

Lance grunted in pain as he struck by what felt like a truck. He had no chance to recover as he was lifted into the air and launched towards his recovering teammates, making them all crash into the ground again.

 

“Now…” Malik’s voice spoke from behind them. They all turned back and froze in shock as Malik’s shadowed formed glared down at them. They were all frozen as they saw his eyes glow a violent blue and what they could swear were blue flames coming out his mouth. Malik began to speak, his voice taking on a warped almost demonic tone. “You three are going to leave now. Leave and not come back. And keep your little mouths shut this time. If I so much as smell you within 30 feet of here...I will do far worse.  **CAPISCE?!** ” He roared, making their hair blow back and stick like that as they stared at his terrifying face. 

 

The three of them nodded so face, that for a moment it looked like they all had super speed and not their respective mutant powers. The sheer primal terror going through them was causing them to shake and their very bones to rattle, and Toad was sure that this time he actually did piss himself in fear.

 

“Good…” Malik said, his voice lowering for a moment. “Now…  **_GEEEEEEEEET OOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUT!!!_ ** ” Malik roared louder than before, practically shaking the entire room just as much as Lance’s earlier quake had done.

 

The next thing Malik saw was like something out of a Scooby Doo cartoon. The three mutants jumped into the air with Toad and Lance in Pietro’s arms, the silver haired teen’s legs blurred soon looking like he was replicating Sonic the Hedgehog’s figure eight move as he blitzed out the door so fast, he literally left a dirt clone behind in his wake. 

 

Malik glared at the space where the brotherhood boys once stood before letting out a long sigh. “Phew...almost lost it there,” Malik said as he stared at his hand. “If that had gone any longer, I might have…” Malik shit his eyes and shook his head. “Can’t worry about that now.” Malik turned and walked over to the device that remained untouched from the confrontation. “Phew, at least this thing is safe.”

 

“Mal!” From the entrance, came Rogue and the others all of them dressed for a fight. They had felt the earthquake from where they were and knew that it was Lance, so they quickly got their gear and came ready for a fight ready to battle the Brotherhood. “We came as fast as we...could?” They were confused however, as they saw not the brotherhood but just Malik standing among the wrecked and torn apart room. “...did we miss a ass whooping?”

 

“Heh, just a little one,” Malik replied with a smirk. “Rock-Head, Speedy and Frogger came by and tried to take the device, but those clowns can’t even find a black sheep in a herd of white ones under a spotlight. Honestly, if Rian was here, then there might’ve been trouble, but he knows better than to mess with Kelly when his blue-boy is in trouble.”

 

“Wait, you mean you took on three members of the brotherhood and won?” Evan asked, looking around the carnage that had been made from the three one fight. “Dude, you are a badass.”

 

Malik smirked. “While that is true, not the time Pin-Cushion. Did you guys see Kelly? He’s supposed to be here to help figure this device out.” 

 

The sound of tires screeching was heard, making everyone turn to face where it was coming from outside the room. “Something tells me he’s here.”

 

Footsteps echoed as someone came rushing down the stairs. Kelly entered not even paying attention to the groans that followed him from outside.

 

Malik looked to his brother and smirk. “Nice timing Kel. Here’s the device,” he said gesturing to said device as Kelly walked up to it. “Think you can figure it out?”

 

Focusing Kelly started pressing buttons and then in a huge blast of light two figures appeared in the room one a familiar blue demon.

 

Kurt shook his head from the sudden transport. “Whoa, talk about a head rush.” He said, he then took notice of the others and smiled. “Guy’s you got us out!” He said, he was happy to finally glad to be out of that weird dimension.

 

“W-Whoa, far out,” said the second male that stood behind Kurt. He was a tall muscular young man with tan skin and short black hair sporting a green shirt and cream-colored khakis. “Whoa, Kurt are these your friends you told me about?” he asked the blue demon boy.

 

Kurt nodded, poofing over to his friends and throwing his arm over Kelly’s shoulder. “That’s right, these are my friends.” He then motioned to each of them. “That’s Kitty, Evan, Jean, Rogue, Scott, Malik.” He then smiled and kissed Kelly’s cheek. “And, this little genius who got us out is my boyfriend Kelly.” He then poofed back over to the second teen who had appeared with him. “Guy’s this is Forge, I met him while I was trapped in that other dimension.”

 

“The Middleverse to be exact,” Forge replied. “It was a science fair project that...kinda went out of hand. Thanks for getting us out. I’m surprised you were able to.”

 

Walking forward Kelly smacked Forge upside the head before lecturing him and calling the invention one of the craziest things he had ever seen and that the teen was lucky to be alive.

 

“So this is the guy that made that machine?” Evan asked Scott and the others.

 

“Seems so,” Scott replied. “I’m just surprised he didn’t freak out when he saw Kurt.”

 

“Huh? Oh that’s because I’m a mutant too,” Forge said, having heard Scott’s words. To prove his point, his entire left forearm turned into a large metallic limb with multiple bits and bobs for working on machines. “You didn’t think a normal human could make a machine like this, did ya?” He said with a smile, surprising everyone.

 

“Your mutation is similar to mine, just more focused on the building so who exactly suggested this device and why did you rig your lab to blow?” Kelly asked as he turned to the handsome teen.

 

“The principal of the school,” Forge replied. “At least, the one that was here when I was a student. I...I can’t remember his name though,” Forge said, confusing the group. “It’s...you lose track of time in the middle-verse. You don’t need to eat or sleep and everything just sort of blends together. I don’t know how long I was in there for.”

 

“Come along you two we are going to my lab to run some tests and make sure nothing in the Middle-Verse affected you,” Kelly said dragging the two to his car and taking off for the institute.

 

“Wait Kurt!” Scott called out to the blue boy, running up to him. The two boys looked at each other and Scott rubbed the back of his neck. “Hey...about earlier today. I’m...I’m sorry. I was out of line when I yelled at you.”

 

Kurt was taken back by Scott’s apology, but nonetheless he smiled. “Hey, it's no problem I mean we both snapped at each other, and said some things we shouldn’t have.” He patted him on his shoulder. “Sides, I guess i do need to dial back on the goofiness when it comes to certain things.”

 

“And I guess I could lighten up a bit,” Scott said, rubbing the back of his head. “Maybe next time we should go to Matthew’s party, but just be careful.”

 

“Heh, good to see you learn something beam-brain,” Malik said as he swung an arm on Scott’s shoulder. “But word of advise, normal human parties are boring. Mutant parties are where it’s at, right Kel? Remember that party we threw with Rian a few years back?” Malik said with a gleaming smirk.

 

“You mean the second time I got to see your naked ass,” Kelly said with a smirk remembering the photos and videos he took.

 

“Hey! You and Ri spiked my drink,” Malik countered. “And I wouldn’t be grinning.” I did get you back. As I recall, the two of you spent three hours with wedgies dangling from a flagpole.” Malik smirked darkly. “You couldn’t sit down for 3 days.”

 

“Well, now that’s a story I’d like to hear about.” smirked Kurt, as he looked at Malik with an impish grin. “You have to tell me how that went down, along with anything else that Kelly has hidden from me. This is simply too good to pass up.”

 

“Anything to embarrass Kelly, just let me know when blue-butt,” Malik chuckled. “Now get going you three.” He shooed Kelly to take Kurt and Forge into his car and away.

 

“We better get going too,” Scott said to the team. They quickly switched back to their normal outfits and loaded up into Scott’s car with the exception of Malik. “Malik, do you want a ride to the mansion? We hae plenty of room.”

 

“Thanks for the offer Clops, but I got my own digs nearby, I’ll be fine,” Malik said with a shrug. “Don’t worry about me. I’ve been at this game for a long time.”

 

“Well, if ya gonna head back home then..” Rogue paused mid step, but she took a deep breath and gathered her courage. She did it once she can do it again, stepping closer to Malik she hugged him lightly. “Have a nice night Mal.” She said pulling back, her cheeks burning a small pink shade as she quickly moved back towards Scott’s car and quickly got in not looking anyone in the eye after what she had just done.

 

“N-Night,” Malik said, blushing lightly as Scott, Rogue and the others all drove away. As he saw them leave, a small smile graced his face. “Small moments like that...they make my fate feel worth it sometimes.” Before he could take a step, he grunted in pain. “Grah!” he growled as he fell to his knee and clutched his chest. A soft blue glow emanated from him, slowly becoming brighter.

 

**~Xavier Institute Kelly’s Lab~**

 

“Ok I need both of you to strip so I can get complete scans and run the needed tests,” Kelly said sitting down and pulling up info and a chat connected to the Professor’s wheelchair.

 

“W-What?!” Forge exclaimed, shocked by Kelly’s statement. He was even more surprised when Kurt simply started to shed his own clothes. “I-Is this really necessary?” Forge asked nervously? 

 

“Yes I need to ensure you are healthy though I have no Idea why you are shy you are hot, right Kurt?” Kelly said gently reaching out to stroke Kurt’s tail before pulling the pointed tip to his mouth.

 

Kurt’s entire body shivered, his tail thrashing in Kelly’s grip. His lover knew him too well, where as his tail was sensitive it was also a major zone of pleasure for him, something Kelly liked to abuse whenever he could. “Y-Yeah, you are hot Forge no lie.”

 

“O-Okay,” Forge said, blushing brightly at the show off affection between Kurt and Kelly. Slowly he removed his clothing, exposing his nicely muscular frame to both boys. Next was his pants and underwear. As he dropped them, Kelly and Kurt got a full view of Forge’s hairless 14 inch long thick cock accompanied with a pair of fist-sized heavy balls. He blushed brightly as he stood bare before the pair who stared hungrily at him.

 

“Whoa.” Kurt said-no he purred, his golden eyes gleaming with hunger, desire, and small hints of lust. “See, you are hot Forge, oh so very  _ hot~” _ The blue skinned teen was basically eye fucking Forge as he took in all of him, wanting to burn every inch of him into his mind. 

 

“Well first things first is scanning you both then if he wants Kurt he could play with us,” Kelly said with a smirk and looking back at the screens frowned and looked intrigued.

 

Forge blushed as he let the machines scan him. As he did, he couldn’t stop the cold air of the lab tickle and tease his skin. He bit his lip, trying his best to prevent the chilly air excite his body, doing everything he could to prevent his rod from getting hard, with little success.

 

“Hey, relax Forge.” Kurt said, placing a hand on the nervous teens shoulder. He knew he was nervous being naked around him and Kelly, and he didn’t blame him, “Kelly is the right guy for this there won’t be any problems.” He gave his fellow mutant a reassuring smile. “Trust me, everything is gonna be alright.”

 

“Ok Kurt you are good Forge I got some news for you,” Kelly said turning around to face the duo.

 

“H-Huh?” Forge said, still blushing redder than a tomato.

 

“First off thanks to your time in the Middle-Verse your body will now break down all food and produce no waste, you also will need less sleep as a result.” Kelly said giving the teen a moment to comprehend.

 

“Well...that’s not too bad,” Forge said, rubbing the back of his neck. Honestly, not needing to crap was certainly a perk.

 

Kelly’s mouth twisted into a frown, he really didn’t want to tell Forge this, he really didn’t. But he had no choice, he couldn’t leave him in the dark like that, nor did he just want the teen to go on not knowing the truth. With a sigh, he looked Forge in the eyes. “And I am sorry to inform you but your family is gone Forge,” Kelly said moving forward and pulling the teen into a hug.

 

“W-What?” Forge said, trying to understand Kelly’s word. “W-What do you mean they’re gone? H-How long have I been gone? Kurt never said!”

 

Kurt rubbed the back of his neck, he had been hoping that this would have been done a bit differently. When he had meet Forge in the middle verse, he had thought he was just a teen from a past year who had gotten stuck. But the more time he spent with him, did the realization dawned on him. “Forge….you’ve been gone longer than you thought.” He said softly, “That Science Fair? It happened….25 years ago.”

 

“W-What?” Forge said, trying to make sense of the information. He knew he lost all sense of time back in the middle verse, but...25  _ years _ ?! “W-What about my family? My parents! T-They had to have been worried. They have to still be around, right?” Tears were beginning to trickle in Forge’s eyes.

 

Kelly hugged the now sobbing teen as he explained what all had happened and then said “Kurt can you take us to bed please.”

 

“No problem.” Kurt didn’t need to say much else, he knew how hurt Forge was at the lost of his family. He wrapped his arms around them both, closing his eyes he focused on where he wanted to go and in a poof of smoke they were gone from Kelly’s lab.

 

**POOF!**

 

Poofing into Kurt and Kelly’s shared room, the two boys held onto Forge as his heart broke. They held him close, refusing to release him and instead be there for him as he sobbed all the pain away. They held each other close, gently rubbing Forge’s chest, arms and back, letting him know that they were there for him. Eventually, tiredness claimed Forge and he soon fell asleep. Kelly removed his clothes and join Kurt and Forge as they all fell to sleep naked together.

 

**~The Next Morning~**

 

“...mmm…” moaned Forge softly as he slowly began to wake up. His eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the rays of sun that snuck into the room. As he did, he found himself staring into Kelly’s handsome face. He blushed lightly as he looked into the calm face. He tried to move, but felt a body behind him. He looked behind him and saw Kurt’s equally gorgeous face soundly sleeping behind him. It was then Forge realized he was in between the two naked handsome men, and he was just as naked himself. He blushed brightly as he tried to shift around. 

 

“Hmmm…” Kurt hummed in his sleep, lost in his dreams the blue skinned mutant was unaware that his hands were currently doing their own thing, in this case rubbing and feeling Forge up. His hands moved slowly, caressing his fellow mutant’s body as he leaned in closer. “Mmmm..” In his sleep Kurt dragged his tongue along Forge’s neck fangs slightly scratching at the skin of his neck, his tail moved down along Forge’s body and snaked between his legs slowly moving up towards his crotch.

 

Kelly groaned in his sleep cuddling up closer to Forge and staying sound asleep. His breath flowing over Forge’s neck as his hands were laid on the firm chest he was cuddled up to. His hand making small circles on the tan skin as he slept.

 

Forge bit his lip as the two boys teased his body, making him shudder under their sleeping grip. He understood last night that Kurt and Kelly had a very open relationship, but to have them doing this in their sleep to him, it was exciting himself faster than he thought. He tried to hold back, he desperately tried to hold back against the feelings these to were building in him. Unfortunately it would be a fail for him as a long moan escaped his lips. “Aaaaah~”

 

The moan slowly roused Kelly from his slumber as he glanced up to see Forge moaning it made him blush.

 

The moan only seemed to cause Kurt’s hands to wander more, exploring Forge’s body as they rested right on his chest. His fingers curling to grasp, pinch, and tug on his nipples. His tail wiggled, and snaked around Forge’s cock the spaded tip rubbing along under side, running the very tip of his tail over the slit of Forge’s cock and tease it.

 

“Ngh!” Forge grunted as he felt Kurt’s tail play with his dick and his hands mess with his nipples. He was unable to move as the blue mutant messed with his body, exciting it more so. He tried to resist, but his body told him to just accept it. All the while he was under the gaze of Kelly who watched with interest.

 

With his cheeks still bright red Kelly asked “Do you want us to stop?” low so as not to wake Kurt yet.

 

Forge’s mind swirled around Kelly’s question. His rational mind told him that they should stop. He wasn’t part of their relationship, this was just something that came out of odd circumstances. However his body ached against Kurt’s teases, and the rest of his mind reminded him of how Kurt and Kelly care for him the night before, telling him it was okay to open up. “...N...Nooo~” he moaned softly. “P-Please...k-keep g-going…” he gasped.

 

Leaning up Kelly kissed Forge as his hand moved to stroke the tan cock being teased by a pointed blue tail.

 

Kurt almost seem to purr in his sleep, though if the two had noticed they would have seen the blue mutant’s eyes had cracked open. His pointed ears weren’t just for show, he had heard the two of them and to say he was excited was an understatement. He rolled Forge’s nipples between his fingers, tugging on them once more leaning down to latch on to his neck and hummed his fangs scraping against the skin as he moved closer. His semi-hard cock rubbing, grinding against Forge’s ass. 

 

“F-Fuck…” Forge moaned softly as he felt the two boys tease his body. He was completely at their mercy and if he were being honest, he was loving it. His mind was swirling with long-repressed lust that had been held back due to his time in the Middle-Verse, but now that he was out it was coming back at full force. He could not move, he could only let the two males tease and excite him as they pleased.

 

Breaking the kiss Kelly slowly licked and sucked his way down Forge’s body to his aching cock before taking it into his mouth and sucking hard.

 

Kurt’s tail squeezed Forge’s cock, as he slowly had it pump his cock. The spaded tip moving down lower to swipe and play with his balls. His hand pinched Forge’s nipples, giving them a small twist and a tug. He pulled back from Forge’s neck, kissing his way up to his cheek and then nipped at his ear. “Hmm, you make such wonderful sounds Forge.” Purred Kurt.

 

“K-Kurt?!” Forge gasped as Kelly sucked on him. “I-I thought you were asleep!”

 

Kelly grinned and reached behind Forge spreading his cheeks for Kurt.

 

“Oh come now.” Smirked Kurt against Forge’s neck, “Did you really think I would sleep through  this~” He once more licked along Forge’s neck. “Not happening.”

 

“Ngh!” Forge grunted under their grip. He was completely at their mercy and being honest with himself, he was liking it. The teasing of his cock caused a familiar reflex to happen. In an instant, Forge’s cock was covered in pearly silver metal and both grew a few inches in size. “Gah~” he moaned as his cock completed its transformation.

 

Kelly pulled back and looked down before saying “Not good for blowjobs but it will be good for fucking.”

 

Kurt managed to look around to get a look at Forge’s cock and he whistled. “Wow, and here I thought it looked good before.” He smirked. “But now it looks even better, and you didn’t mention this little fact before~” He teased, grinning impishly at the tech-based mutant as his hand moved down to Forge’s balls and he gave them a slight tug and a squeeze. 

 

“S-Sorry, it’s a reflex,” Forge replied. “I-I sometimes lose control and it just goes like that. I can s-still feel everything like if it was flesh, but I can do some more with it like this.” Forge blushed brightly, still embarrassed about the reaction, but unable to resist Kurt and Kelly’s actions. “B-But please! S-Stop teasing! I...I want you two! I want you two so much right now!”

 

Moving to straddle Forge Kelly lined up and slowly slid down the now metalic shaft with a moan as he felt his hole clench around the unforgiving metal.

 

“F-Fuck,” Forge moaned as he felt the warm insides of Kelly take up his metallic shaft. Once the younger man managed to get down to the base of his cock, Forge decided to use one of the unique abilities of his titanium dick. “H-Hope you like this K-Kelly,” he said before activating the vibrate feature of his metal phallus.

 

Kelly moaned tossing his head back in pleasure. The sudden vibrations sent bolts of pleasure through Kelly’s system, making him drool with a wide grin. It felt better than any of his toys since it was part of what he was sure would be his second boyfriend.

 

Kurt smirked, he let go of Forge’s nipples and wormed his way down. Slowly, he dragged his tongue down along Forge’s spine, tracing it down to Forge’s tailbone and down to his ass where he nipped at his ass cheeks. “Hm, such a nice, oh so perfect ass.” He nipped at his ass again, licking and sucking on the mark he had left behind, grasping Forge’s cheeks he pulled them apart and nipped at the inner portion and licked around the rim of Forge’s asshole. Humming, he circled his tongue around the rim before he pressed his face into his ass and thrusted his tongue into Forge’s hole and let it wiggle and snake around.

 

“G-Gah! K-Kurt!” Forge cried out as he felt the demon-boy’s tongue push and wriggle inside his ass. The sensation made his thrust forward, driving his cock deeply again into Kelly ass just as he was starting to pull out. Also, it made him unintentionally turn up the vibrations of his cock, making it shake harder and faster inside Kelly.

 

Kelly was shaking as he rode the warm vibrating cock it was better than any dildo he had ever used.

 

Kurt purred, his tongue vibrating inside of Forge’s ass as he let his tongue lick, rub, and thrust around inside of him. He hummed, pressing his lips against his hole as he was basically frenching his hole. He pulled his head back, and then pushed forward thrusting his tongue in and out quite literally tongue fucking Forge’s ass, his hand pulling back to give his cheeks a good old fashion slap the sound echoing through the room.

 

“F-Fuck! What the heck was that for Kurt?!” Forge yelped. The sudden slap made him freeze his cock’s vibrations while it remained lodged inside Kelly’s ass.

 

Kurt pulled back, licking his lips his golden eyes almost glowing with desire and pure raw lust. “Forgive me.” His voice was heavy with need. “I just couldn’t help myself, I sometimes just...lose myself.”

 

“O-Okay then,” Forge said, still blushing. “But...M-Maybe you’ve had enough foreplay?” His cheeks became bright red. He couldn’t believe what he was asking.

 

Kurt’s eyes, if possible shined even more his cock stood at attention. “Are you...are you saying what I think your saying?” He asked, moving to position his barbed cock rubbing between Forge’s cheeks, the head kissing his hole almost as if it was begging to be aloud inside of him.

 

Kelly chuckled as he kept on bouncing towards his own orgasm. 

 

Forge was blushing bright than a tomato. “I-If I’m going to be part o-of this r-relationship...I w-want to experience everything there is to offer. Y-You two helped me when I needed it. The least I can do is show you I’m just as willing to be part of it.” A small smile graced Forge’s face, an honest sweet smile that told the two that he really did indeed want to be with them in every sense of the word.

 

Kurt’s golden eyes were gleaming like two gems. “Well then..” He pulled his hips back, aiming the head of his cock right at his hole. “I will give you what you want.” He then pushed forward, the head of his cock pushed against his hole before sliding right in. His tongue had done a good job lubing Forge up so he could push right in, sinking deeper and deeper into Forge’s tight anal passage purring, and groaning the sensation of his ass clenching around his cock. “ Guter Herr.” He hissed fangs sliding along Forge’s neck.

 

“F-Fuck!” Forge moaned suddenly as he felt Kurt’s thick rod push itself inside him. It was a new sensation for him, but by no means unpleasant. Thanks to this, he reactivated his cock’s vibrations. To add to it, he sent a small bit of electricity through the tip, sending small jolts of pleasurable electricity through Kelly.

 

Kelly moaned out as his orgasm washed over him his cock spurting cum onto his heaving stomach.

 

“F-Forge.” Hissed Kurt, feeling his ass hug his cock was amazing as his tail whipped around behind him. He was enjoying it, he loved it, but he had to control himself. Slowly, he eased his cock out of Forge’s ass, sliding inch after inch out and then only when the head was resting inside of him he pushed back in, the barbs on his cock rubbing along his insides as he rocked in and out of Forge’s ass. One hand was gripping his hip, the other his shoulder as he began to pick up speed his balls slapping against his ass with each thrust.

 

“K-Kurt! K-Kelly!” Forge moaned loudly as he was double-teamed by the two sexy males on each side. The warmness of Kelly’s hole around his cock gripped him tightly, and Kurt’s cock was stretching his insides like he never felt before. It was all so new for him, and he was loving every second of it. He was so happy that Kurt had found him and Kelly brought them both back. He never thought he could experience such joy and pleasure in his life. He may have lost his old life, but he found a brand new one with these two. “K-Kelly! I f-feel like I’m going to cum! D-Do you want me to p-pull out?”

 

“No Fill me up,” Moaned out Kelly as he clenched as tight as he could. He wanted it, god did he want it. He loved the feeling of Forge’s cock in his ass, the vibrations, the shocks, it was driving him crazy and he loved every moment of it. The sensation was going to drive him insane, and if his cock was this good, Kelly could only imagine what his cum felt like and he wanted to have that inside of him so badly.

 

“Go on and do it.” Growled Kurt in Forge’s ear, his thrust had gotten faster and faster, his balls slapping against his ass, his other hand was gripping Forge’s hips. “He loves being filled with cum, his hole practically begs for it.” he chuckled. “He’ll milk you for all you have, and as you fill him up I’ll give you all I got as well.” He bit down on his ear softly. “Unless, you’d want me to pull out?” He had stilled his thrust, slowly pulling his cock out of Forge’s hole.

 

“N-No!” Forge cried out as he felt Kurt slowly pull out. “I-I want it in...I-I want it in.” He knew there was no going back, and Forge knew he didn’t want to. He wanted everything Kurt and Kelly had to offer, and he wanted to return it in kind. The three boys fucked each other without relent, each moaning and lusting after the other wildly. It wasn’t long before Forge felt his metal balls clench. “K-Kelly!” he howled before releasing his load into the younger male. A fun fact about Forge’s balls, when they became metallic, his sperm count doubles, making his unleashed load even larger than normal. At the same time, the head of his cock sent another electric shock inside Kelly. This forced Kelly to experience his second orgasm of the night.

 

Kurt growled, his thrust getting harder and faster balls spanking against his hole. He licked and sucked on Forge’s neck. His hands gripped his hips with a bruising grip, his nail digging into the skin. The sensation of Forge’s ass clenching around his cock, the feeling of his walls hugging his cock, almost as if they were trying to form or shape to it like a mold. “F-Forge~!” He growled, his barbs hardening inside of Forge and locking him in place as he came, and he came hard flooding Forge’s ass with his thick cum his climax seemed like it wouldn’t stop.

 

All three males fell back panting as they came down from their respective orgasms. They laid together sweaty and close, clamored together in a loving embrace.

 

“That...That was…” Forge tried to speak, still reeling from his climax. His dick and balls reverted back to their normal fleshy forms. “...Amazing~” 

 

Kurt chuckled, despite being out of breath he smiled. “Oh….totally.” He purred grinning, he wasn’t gonna lie that had be something out of this world. “Oh so very much amazing.”

 

“And hopefully not a one time deal,” Kelly said tracing patterns on Forge’s skin.

 

“I hope not,” Forge said before blushing lightly. “That is...if you two don’t mind having me.”

 

“Of course.” Kurt smiled, resting his chin on Forge’s shoulder. “We’d love having you with us, right Kelly?”

 

“Of course besides I can always use help in the lab,” Kelly said with a chuckle as he lifted himself off Forge with a small moan and stood on shaky legs to head to the bathroom pausing at the door, cum leaking down his legs as he looked over his shoulder and said “Well are you two coming or not?”

 

Kurt’s eyes were drawn to Kelly’s eyes, following the trail of cum as it trickled down his legs. “Oh trust me, I am sure we are coming.” He smirked, his eyes gleaming. “What about you Forge? You coming with us?”

 

“I would love nothing more,” Forge said before quickly following his newfound lovers to the bathroom. He was still shocked that his life had changed in so many ways in what felt like so short of time, but all in all it wasn’t so bad.

 

He may have lost his old family, but now he has a new one, and Forge was happy.


	5. Rogue Monsters

Some time has passed since the X-Men’s encounter with a strange device and an even stranger young man who had spent over 20 years in an alternate dimension. Luckily things had somewhat returned to normal and everything was going fine. Winter had come to bayville, bring a cold crisp of air and a chilly weather that while some disliked, other were not so happy.

 

“Remind me again  _ why _ I’m stuck out here in the cold,” grumbled a heavily coated Malik as he was shivering his invisible tail off. He glared at the working forms of Scott and Jean. They were all standing next to a large bus filled with students while helping load supplies onto a trailer attached to the back.

 

“Hey you are the one that complained to Kelly about being stuck in the institute,” Scott said lifting bags and loading them into the storage area of the bus.

 

“How was I supposed to know he’d drop this chaperoning gig on me,” growled the reptilian mutant. He thought back to how he had been bored being stuck in the institute due to the cold weather and asked Kelly for an activity to do. Little did he expect that said activity would involve being out in the cold with many teenagers on a school field trip with the other three mutants. “B-Besides! He knows I don’t like the cold, even when we first met. I swear this is payback for that prank I pulled with him and his dumb stripping ray.”

 

“How did you two meet in the first place?” Jean asked a kind smile on her face as she looked at the freezing mutant.

 

Malik rolled his eyes. “Our powers acted up at the same time in a mall. Let’s just say his powers reacted to mine and we were pretty much ran out of the mall in embarrassment,” he said, trying to divert the discussion, despite the fact that he was blushing which caused Jean to giggle and Scott to chuckle. “W-Well forget that. Let’s get this done, the sooner we go, the sooner we come back and I can lounge next to a warm fire.”

 

“Hey Malik, Kurt was bugging me about Kelly’s past and wanted to know if he had any family.” Scott said loading the last suitcase.

 

Malik shrugged. “You got me, Kel never really spoke much about his family life before we all got together. After our mutant powers acted up, we decided to split and live our lives on the run,” he explained. “We were found by Xavier and Kel decided to stay while I had...other responsibilities,” he muttered, thinking back to a certain dark-skinned digipath. “Anyways, I’m sure his family know he’s okay by now. He’s definitely luckier than me. I’ve been an orphan my entire life,” a solemn look graced Malik’s face, getting concerned looks from the others.

 

“Uh sorry for bringing it up,” Scott said rubbing the back of his head.

 

Right before anything else could be said, or brought up for that matter. The trio heard the sound of someone calling out one of their names. “Jean, Oh Jean!” It was their class professor Mr. Rodesky. “I’m afraid I’ve got some bad news, it seems that administration won’t clear your time off for the Field Trip.” He informed them. “Something about to many absent T-days in your file.”

 

“Whoa, wait a second those were all approved.” Scott said, standing up for Jean almost instantly without fail. It was a little known that Professor Xavier was always the one to call in when one of the students was going to be absent-either for training, or for going out and helping recruit a new mutant-so that they would never miss a day at school and ruin their attendance. So, the fact that Jean who had nearly flawless perfect attendance had too many absent T-days in her file was a little concerning.  

 

“He’s right,” Malik said, coming to Jean’s other side. “Allow me to call Xavier and we’ll get this all settled.”

 

“I would, but we don't have the time.” Mr. Rodesky said. “But, they already filled her spot.” Jean couldn’t look any more heart broken then she already did, she had really been looking forward to going on this trip and exploring the caves, it had been the highlight of the week for a few students herself included. “Hey, I promise we’ll clear this up when we get back. I’m really sorry.”

 

Seeing no other option Jean said “Go ahead guys and have fun,” with a smile as she turned to head home.

 

“Aw man.” Scott bemoaned, he was just as much upset as Jean was. This had been a trip he thought, with how everything would go he could spend some time with her while they explored. Get some quality time together while they do their report. “Who’s the one that took her spot?” 

 

“The new student.” Mr. Rodesky said pointing right at Rogue who looked at them with her expression saying she was just as surprised as she was, she looked towards Malik and mouthed to him she had not planned this. And it was true, Rogue hadn’t been on the list of students to go on the trip, heck she had been planning on spending time in the gym before going back to the mansion to relax, but then she was told by the Principal's secretary that she had been switched to go on the trip right out of the blue. Mr. Rodesky left, leaving the two boys and Rogue.

 

“Rogue, what’s going on?” Malik asked as he and Scott came towards the southern bell. “Why are you here?”

 

“I-I don't know.” Rogue said shaking her head. “I was just getting in some of ma own training.” She could recall the memory easily. “Then, the next thing I know the Principal's secretary came in and he was talking so fast I could barely understand him. The next thing I know, he’s placing my bag before me and telling me to hurry and get changed or I was going to miss the bus. I couldn’t even get a single word in before he was already out the door, and when I gave chase after him trying to get him to understand I wasn’t going he was just gone like he just...vanished like blue boy but no puff of smoke.”

 

“That...is concerning,” Malik said, trying to think of this situation, but the cold was making it tricky. “W-Well, we can’t really do much about this now. I’ll put your stuff away. Scott, think you can help Rogue get settled on the bus?”

 

“Sure, no problem.” Scott said, he gladly lead Rogue on the bus as while he was still upset that Jean wasn’t going he was still a bit happy that at least one person from the mansion aside from Malik was going along for the ride. “Come on Rogue, I know where the seat closest to the heater is we should make sure the second one is reserved for Mr. Frozen over here.” He joked jerking his thumb at Malik getting Rogue to crack a small smile at the joke made at Malik’s expense.

 

“Oh hardy-har bright-eyes,” Malik said with a roll of his eyes. “Just get your butts on that bus before I whip’em on.” Malik chuckled watching the get on the bus. As soon as they were on though, he grunted in paing “Ugh!” he graped his chest, clutching his jacket as a familiar searing pain came back up. “C-crap...this cold...Gah! Just...just hold it together a little longer Malik, just until you get near a fire.” Steeling himself from the pain, Malik rose onto his feet and proceeded to place the last bits of supplies and luggage on the bus.

 

However, as he worked, he missed the pair of golden eyes glowing hiddenly as they stared at him, and then to Rogue. He would have detected them by scent, but the cold was making his sense of smell clogged and blocked.

 

**~Several Hours Later~**

 

“Well  _ THAT _ was an ordeal,” grumbled Malik as he sat on an icy rock in the back of a large cave.

 

After leaving Bayville and heading up the mountains, the school trip ran into some rough terrain and the bus would have fallen were it not for Scott secretly using his powers. The students were safe, but the bus was dead. Rogue had the idea to use the Snow mobiles to get to the caves to wait out the storms, which the others all supported. After a rough set of rides, everyone was safely in the cave to whether out the storm. While everyone else listened to Rodesky, Malik, Scott and Rogue were all sitting in the back talking.

 

“Any luck contacting the Big X?” Malik asked Scott and Rogue, since his phone had been lost during the snowmobile ride.

 

Scott shook his head, a scowl on his face. “No, the phones completely blocked out our phones from reaching him, or anyone from the mansion.” He was pissed, he should have came prepared from something like this, how could he not have been ready for something like this he was going to be the one to lead the X-men, he should have been better equipped for the mission.

 

“And I doubt unless he’s using Cerebro, we’re way out of his range.” Muttered Rogue her arms crossed over her chest. “We’re basically stuck out here until someone either notices were not coming back on time.” She was really starting to hate this trip so much right now, she wasn’t really one for the cold after all of course she wasn’t affected as much as Malik was but she still didn’t like it.  

 

Malik rolled his eyes, “Remind me when we get back to have Big X schedule some survival lessons for you guys and the others. If you think this is bad, try being out in the cold without a cave to deal with.” The pair of mutants gave Malik a look of confusion, which he quickly tried to dismiss. “A-Anyways, no point in just sticking around here to wait.” he rose up onto his feet. “I’m going to see if there’s maybe another entrance deeper in the cave. Either of you two willing to join me?”

 

Rouge was up the second he mentioned going deeper. “Count me in, anything to get out of this cold.” she said rubbing her shoulders. “Maybe, we can even find something like a hidden hot springs or something.” She would have loved to find one of those right now, just the thought of sitting in a hot spring was enough to warm her up. “Scott? You gonna come along or you gonna stay here?”

 

Scott shook his head. “You both go on ahead.” He said waving them off. “I’ll stick close to the class, keep watch incase someone actually manages to find the cave maybe I can flag them down and help get us all out of here.” 

 

“Alright then,” Malik replied. “If you need us just yell. My nose may be stuffed-up, but my ears are still strong.” He then held out his hand out in a gentlemanly pose towards Rogue. “Shall we milady?” he said with a teasing grin.

 

Rogue chuckled as she took his hand smiling softly, something about Malik always just seemed to make her smile and just be more open with him. “Why I do believe good sir we shall.” She said, and with her southern accent it made it all the more regal sounding. 

 

Malik chuckled as Rogue gave him her hand. Together, they walked into the cavern, leaving the chuckling Scott.

 

The pair made their way through the icy caverns, looking amongst the frozen formations of all kinds that were about. However, they mostly spent their time simply talking, something that had become pretty routine for the pair since they had first come to bayville together.

 

“And then, I hoisted him up the flagpole by his underpants,” Malik finished his story. “I swear, that boy was stuck with his voice 3 octaves higher for the rest of his life. That’s what he gets for picking on a kid.” This resulted in Rogue laughing out loud, which made Malik laugh as well.

 

Rogue was clutching her stomach, her sides ached and her eyes were filled with tears from how hard she was laughing. She couldn’t remember the last time she laughed this much, not even when she had been back in her “home” before she had gone to the mansion and meet the others. Before she had meet Malik, “I can’t believe you did something like that.” She said between pearls of laughter. “I-I would have paid to see that, honestly it sounds hilarious.”

 

“Heh, yeah it was pretty awesome,” Malik said with a grin. However, the grin was replaced by a frown of pain as he felt another surge go through his chest, “Grrrugh,” he grunted, clutching his chest and nearly falling to one knee, much to Rogue’s surprise.

 

“Mal!” Rouge dropped to her knees alongside him, her hands reaching out towards him. “Mal, what’s wrong? A-Are you alright?” She had never seen him like this, he always was so strong so proud, so..at least in her eyes perfect. To see him in pain like this, it was something that Rouge didn’t like nor did she want to see him in pain. “Please, maybe I can help.”

 

“i-It’s okay Rogue, it’s just a little chest pain,” Malik said. He knew he was pretty much lying through his teeth. This was no ordinary pain, this was something he had been fighting off for a long, long time. The cold was making it harder to fight off, making it harder to hide. However, Malik managed to get back on his feet and gave Rogue his best calm smile. “See, all good. I’m fine Rogue no need to worry.” He smiled at her, desperately wishing she buys his claim.

 

Rogue looked at him, and she really looked at him looking into his eyes. They say the eyes are a window to the soul, and to Malik it felt like Rogue was trying to do just that. Look into his soul through his eyes, he didn’t know how long she stayed like that simply looking at him. But, in that time she was Rogue could tell one thing, Malik was lying to her he was hiding something of great importance. But, he was doing his best to hide it from her to not make her worry about him. “Alright, but if that happens again we’re going right back to the class.”

 

“Heh, deal,” Malik said, mentally sighing in relief that Rogue had decided to drop it. However, this left the pair in an awkward silence which neither really knew how to get out of. However, their aloneness reminded Malik of when they first met, which reminded him of something else. “Hey Rogue, do you mind if I ask you something?”

 

“Uh, sure what is it you want to ask?” The awkward silence had left Rogue blushing a bit, as she thought it was because of her looking at him so intently that he decided to stay silent. “Ask away.” 

 

“It’s about when we first met,” Malik said, surprising the girl. “When I first saw you, you were running about like the entire world was coming to get you. You were so frazzled and scared.” Malik frowned as he remembered how terrified Rogue had been when he first spotted her. He hated that part of that fear was due to his brother in all but blood, but kept it silent and continued on. “Well, I’ve always wondered, well…” he blushed as he rubbed the back of his head. “Why...when you ran into me...why didn’t you freak out? I mean, this was before Kel gave me an image inducer, so you saw me in my all-natural form. Why didn’t you freak out and run away from a guy with scales, claws and a tail like me when you were so scared?”

 

Rogue for a moment was silent, she didn’t say a thing and for a moment Malik feared he had done something wrong. “It’s because….because I could relate to you.” She said, surprising Malik with her answer. “Back, well back there before I met you all I was...afraid. I was scared to get close to anyone, always a lone she wolf they called me. So I was a bit reclusive and i settled for trying to do something anything to not let myself get bothered by it, and I settled for...for.” She felt her cheeks burn a deep crimson red. “Don't tell the others but I settled for monster movies, cause in a way they were just like me. Misunderstood, alone, not liked by others, and treated like an outcast...and to a girl who had no friends I related to them so hard it wasn’t funny...they became a sort of a comfort to me.” She slowly looked up at him, their gazes locked each other in place. “So, when I met you and I saw the claws, the tail, the scales one thing rang out in my mind...he was like me...he was safe, he would keep me safe from anyone who wanted to hurt me.”

 

Rouge smiled at him, chuckling softly. “Kind of dorky I know, but you..you made me feel safer than I have ever felt before. Being near you, close to you….I felt like the entire world could come down all around me and yet….I would be just fine, I would be safe in your arms and nothing would ever hurt me again.” 

 

“...R-Rogue…” Malik spoke, completely and utterly stunned by the young maiden’s words. Just as she had been able to look into his soul through his eyes, he saw into hers and saw that everything she said was the absolute truth. To think...there was someone in this world besides his brothers that saw past his outside appearance and could see deeper in him, and to find someone who found his natural form comforting, it instilled something in Malik that he had not felt in a long time. The pain he had felt from before felt like it was fading away, filling with nothing but warmth. Rogue had just pretty much laid out her heart to him, trusting him with a part of her past she had long kept secret, something he knew all too well. It made him feel like he could trust Rogue with anything, even his deepest secret. “R-Rogue...There’s….there’s something I want to tell you.” He bit lip, unsure of how she would react. He was taking a gamble in telling her, but in his heart he felt it was the right choice.

 

“Yes?” Rogue asked, almost sounding breathlessly. She had felt her heart beating in her chest, thundering like a drum in her ears. She had done it, she had told someone about a part of her she had never told anyone, she had done it and laid herself bare before him. And right now, in this cave, Rogue despite the cold was feeling hot. It was the kind of heat that pooled in her stomach and slowly spread out through her entire body. She didn’t know what he wanted to tell her, but a small part of her, a small part of her heart was pleading, begging, praying to whatever deity was listening that he was going to tell her the words she wanted to heard, the three words she had so desperately wanted someone she considered close to her to tell her. She wanted to hear Malik say it, to hear him say it and make all her fears and ambitions fade away almost like they had never been there.

 

“R-Rogue,” Malik spoke, gulping loudly as he tried to speak the words. “Rouge...I-I, well the truth is I’m-GAH!”

 

Malik’s words were cut off by a sudden kick to the back that sent him crashing away from the stunned Rogue.

 

“MAL!” Rogue cried out in shock, as she looked towards his location and saw him skidding along the ground and crashing against the cave wall with a echoing bang, the wall cracking a small bit with a spider-web like pattern. “Mal! Oh gods!” She spun around ready to confront who had interrupted the moment she had been waiting her entire life to hear. “Hey what’s the big Ide-” Her words got caught in her throat as she saw the person who had attacked the boy she liked-no the boy she loved- the person was.. “P-Principle Darkhölme?” She gasped. 

 

Indeed, standing where Malik had been was their school Principal. Her glasses gleaming in the dull cave light, as she had a smile that oozed sadistic pleasure on her face. “Oh my, did I interrupt your little tender moment? Forgive me, I’m so sorry.” She didn’t sound sorry, no in fact to Rogue Darkhölme sounded almost happy that she had managed to send Malik flying into the wall. “I guess I don't know my own strength.”

 

“Grah…” Grunted Malik in pain as he struggled to get himself back up. His image inducer had broken, causing his disguise to disable and reveal his true mutant form. He looked up and spotted the smirking Darkhölme staring at him and Rogue. “You’ve got some nerve being here. What are you trying to achieve now Mystique? Taking advantage of my inability to sniff you out for once? Or are you here because the cold is leaving me weaker than normal? Didn’t think you were that low. Actually, I always thought you were lower.” he smirked at the frown that now graced the Principal’s face.

 

The frown only lasted for a moment, before it slowly turned into a grin. And then, much to Malik’s anger she began to chuckle, and then she laughed spreading her arms out, as her form began to change. Where Darkhölme once stood, now stood someone different. For one, her skin was now a bright blue color, and she had red hair cut to her shoulders, extending slightly in the back, and pale yellow eyes with no pupils. She had a triangle shaped gem on top of her forehead. She wore a sleeveless white dress with a high neck, purple skin-suit under her dress, thigh-high white boots, and white gloves which reached nearly to her shoulders without covering her fingers. She was no longer Mrs. Darkhölme, now she truly was Mystique. “Well well, even with you being sick as a lowly dog you still have the guts to insult me.” She smirked. “I shouldn’t be surprised you always were such a brave one weren’t you. Never afraid to speed your mind.”

 

“What can I say, Rian had to learn it from somewhere,” Malik shot back as he slowly got back to his feet. “He certainly didn’t learn anything good from you. Just on how to be a lapdog for a certain buckethead.” He smirked as Mystique growled at him. “Aw, did I hit a nerve blue-bitch?”

 

“M-Mal?” Rogue’s voice broke the two of them out of their little back and forth verbal assault. “What’s going on?” Rogue was so confused, she didn’t know what was going on. She had just watched her Principle turn into this blue skin mutant before her very eyes, a mutant Malik seemed to know and she was connected to the school’s secretary. She didn’t know what to think.

 

Mystique on the other hand smirked. “Why Rogue, don't you know?” she asked the southern-belle. “Oh my you don't know do you? Charles didn’t tell you? Kelly didn’t tell you? And even your precious Malik didn’t tell you.” She placed the back of her hand near her mouth and laughed, it was an arrogant and haughty laugh. “My, you call me a lap dog, but you and Charles the one leading her and the rest of those little X-men on like puppet masters.” She smirked hearing the growl from Malik. “Ah, does it hurt knowing it's the truth?”

 

“You wouldn’t know truth if it bit you in the ass shapeshifter,” Malik growled back. “You change your form to suit your needs and control the situation. Sure, I knew, but I thought the rest of the X-men knew too. If Xavier didn’t tell them, it must have been for a reason. A stupid reason probably, but still. Besides, that still doesn’t answer why you’re here now.” Malik brandished his claws. “Are you here to finish the job you started way back, because if so, I’m ready for you this time.” His tail swung violently, trying to temp the blue-skinned muntaness into a fight.

 

“Rogue dear.” smiled Mystique as she kept her golden eyes on Malik. “Let me fill you in, Charles, Kelly, and Malik have been lying to you darling. The have been leading you on, and simply hiding so many secrets from you and the rest of the X-men.” She smirked as her legs tensed. “They wanted to use you, like a perfectly made puppets for them to use. And I am a sharp blade cutting their strings, just so I can watch them fall!” Leaping into the air, Mystique swooped down towards Malik her foot aimed to landed a falling kick towards his face. 

 

Despite his weakened state, Malik managed to swing his tail and blocked Mystique’s kick. “That’s not true Rogue!” he exclaimed, keeping a firm glare at Mystique. “Yes, Xavier has kept secrets, but it was just to keep you and the others safe. I didn’t know he was keeping these secrets and Kelly was probably just following Xavier’s direction. Even so, none of us would ever want to hurt you or the others and we’d certainly never try to turn you into weapons, not like this she-devil!” He pushed his tail up, making Mystique go back to where she was standing. “She’s a sharp blade alright, but her blades are only for stabbing others in the back to better her own agenda. She cares for nothing but her own goals. She’s just trying to convince you to join her, like she did with Fred, Lance and Toad.”

 

“Don't listen to him Rogue.” Mystique said, as she moved faster than Malik knew she could and broke his guard lashing out with a sweeping kick towards his legs knocking him off his feet, once he was in the air she attacked once more she spun up into the air her leg extended lashing out with multiple spinning kicks in a tornado like fashion, the attack trapped Malik in place bouncing him around before she landed in a handstand. Spinning around and in a flash turned into a donkey and literally donkey kicking him in the face knocking him back. “He lies.” She said changing back. “He speaks nothing but poisonous words wanting to use you against us because he knows he can control you, why believe someone like him when he’s done nothing but feed you honey covered words and lies?”

 

‘ _ Gah...fucking bitch, _ ’ Malik thought as he struggled to get on his hands and knees. Normally he’d have been able to tank Mystique’s attacks fairly well, but the cold had been weakening him for a good while, and combined with the returning pain in his chest, he knew he would not last long. “R-Rogue,” he grunted, getting the girl’s attention. “If you don’t believe me...then touch me. Absorb my memories and you’ll see that I have not lied to you. I will hide nothing from you, not anymore. If you still believe it is not true...then I won’t stop you.” Malik lowered his head, letting Rogue make her own decision. 

 

Rogue didn’t know what to do, she was completely unsure what it is she wanted or what she would do. But looking between the two of them, she looked at them both and she really looked at him. She knew Dark-Mystique from being her principal, and how she tried to be kind to her and be friends with her something that Rogue would admit she had done well at doing. But, her heart cried out, looking at Malik and she couldn’t lie to herself. She felt something inside of her, something compelling her to trust him, to believe him. And it didn’t take her long to know why, it was the feeling, the feeling of being safe and secured, the feeling of protection and something else..something more it was a feeling of compassion, a feeling of care...a feeling of love.

 

“Mal.” Rogue said softly as she pulled off her gloves and then to Mystique’s shock the girl leapt forward, grasping his chin with her gloved hand. Tilting his head upward to look into her eyes. “I trust you.” And she smashed their lips together, and in that moment her parasitic powers activated and right away the effects of her mutation kicked in. And almost right away, she felt Malik’s power being leached into her, and not just his powers but his memories as well. She could see it all.

 

What Rogue however did not know was that her absorption of his powers was doing more good than harm to Malik. The pain he had been feeling had begun to ebb away, calming down and healing itself slightly. It was still there, but it felt more manageable then it had been. Malik of course didn’t realize, as he was too stunned by the sudden kiss from Rogue, not that he was complaining.

 

Malik wasn’t the only one, as Mystique was just as shocked. She didn’t think this would happen, she had thought that she would be able to convince Rogue to come to her side, tell her that Charles had been hiding things from her, how she was being controlled and used. She had been so sure, that she would be able to play on the girls insecurities and use them to her advantage. Her hands clenched into fist, as she gritted her teeth in anger. “No!” she yelled launching herself at the two of them in an attempt to separate them before Rogue could absorb too much from him.

 

Despite Rogue’s parasitic powers draining him, Malik was still able to remain conscious and coherent. He opened his eyes and saw Mystique charging at them. On instinct, he grabbed Rogue’s shoulders and pushed her away from him, ending the kiss, just in time for Mystique to crash into him and tackled him to the ground. “Gah! You bitch!” Malik growled as he was pinned to the floor by Mystique. Throwing away sentient thought for a moment, Malik let the beast take over and brandished his sharp teeth before sinking them into Mystique’s bare shoulder.

 

“Gaaah! You brat!” Hissed Mystique as she slammed her fist right into a pressure point into his neck. That solid blow, had him letting go as she glared down at him. “You mother fucker.” She hissed as she grabbed him by his hair with surprising strength and dragged him towards the edge of the cliff. “Thought you had the edge over me did you?” She smirked. “Let’s see how you like it when I have the edge over you!” With another burst of strength, she heaved Malik over head and tossed him over the clift watching as he vanished into the darkness below. 

 

“T-That all you got bitch?!” Malik’s called out, shocking Mystique. She looked to the edge of the, well edge, and saw Malik managed to use his claws to dig into the wall and keep himself from falling into the icy river bellow. Despite his cry, his body felt weak thanks to Mystique’s strike. He wasn’t sure how long he’d be able to hold onto the ice.

 

“As stubborn as I remember.” She growled still holding her bleeding shoulder. She glared down at him, golden eyes shining in the darkness of the cave. Gleaming in anger, and hatred, “Fine, you want to play it rough?” She smirked as she spotted a massive boulder from where see was standing. “Then I hope you enjoy this.” She said as she began to struggle to push the boulder towards him, smaller pebbles and debris falling down towards Malik as the shadow of the boulder began to overshadow him from above showing his impending doom. 

 

Rogue who had been stunned, not only from the sudden jerking sensation she had felt whenever she was suddenly pulled from someone she was draining someone gasped, she had seen them. She had seen Malik’s memories and she was completely beside herself when she saw he was telling the truth, everything that Mystique had said was a lie and Malik and the Professor...they were there to be there for her and not use her, they truly only had her best interest at heart and Malik, ‘ _ Malik! _ ’ She gasped, she turned towards where he was or in this case where Mystique was standing. 

 

“No.” She whispered, slowly standing up groaning as she was always left dizzy after leaching the power or abilities from someone. “No more secrets!” She yelled jumping towards Mystique grasping her by her shoulder, and right away both of them gasped as the same leeching sensation was felt by them both. “Your powers are mine! Your memories are mine!” She snapped, as she was soon swept away into Mystique’s memories. And, she saw it..she witnessed the night she had first used her powers and she was seeing it from Mystique’s perspective, she was the one who had attacked her, it was her who had been the one too appear as the X-men and attack her as Wolverine, and not just pretending to be Wolverine but she had help a boy and not just any boy, but her own secretary he was in on it! He had been the one to make that copy? Clone? Of Storm to attack her, she tried to see deeper, to get more info but something was wrong it felt like something was blocking the memories. But, for Rogue’s powers that block mattered not as it shattered and a wave of memories hit the both of them.

 

Too much, it was too much. The memories were all too much and Rogue was forced to let go of Mystique who fell to the ground in a boneless heap, as Rogue shook her head. Her brain was aching as she tried to sort through the memories. “Malik!” She said, she quickly turned towards the edge of the clift, not knowing that she had activated Mystique’s powers and had taken on her form. In her haste she dropped down off the clift towards him, landing on a small clift side right where Malik was hanging, the transformation wearing off as soon as she did. 

 

“R-Rogue?” Malik said in surprise as the mutant girl landed next to him. She offered him her hands to help him onto the cliff. Malik panted heavily as he rested on the cliff. He looked up and saw Rogue’s face, her worry and fear clear as the sun. He gave her a small reassuring smile. “Thanks Rogue,” he said softly but still loud enough for her to hear.

 

Rogue smiled back, moving the tuft of white hair to the side, a habit she would do when she was nervous. “Hey, it’s the least I can do for having you always be by ma side.” She smiled, but she paused when she noticed the shadow of the bolder slowly growing bigger and bigger. “And I don't think we’re out of trouble just yet!” And she was right, as Mystique seemed to have recovered enough strength to push the boulder over the edge of the clift, smiling down at them as it feel towards their location as they were forced to jump falling into the the chasm below and crashing into the icy cold water below.

 

“GAH!” Malik gasped as he managed to pull his head out of the icy water. This was the last thing his weakened body needed, but the situation left no choice. However, his state was the last hting on his mind. “Rogue! Rogue where are you!” Suddenly, Rogue’s head popped out of the roaring water, gasping for air. “Rogue!” On instinct, Malik stretched out his tail and used it to grab Rogue by her waist and pull her in close to him. She grabbed onto his shoulders while he did his best to keep them both afloat. “Rogue! Are you okay? Are you hurt?”

 

“H-Hurt n-no.” Rogue said, as her teeth started chattering as she treaded water trying to keep a float. But it was hard, as the below temperature water was sapping the strength she had, even the additional boost she had gotten from both Malik and Mystique wasn’t enough to help her keep swimming as she found her arms and legs getting tired. And if that wasn’t enough, she looked a head as the rushing rapids carried her and Malik towards a literal dead end. “Oh man! We’re gonna either crash or drown!” 

 

“Not if I have anything to say about it,” Malik growled as his slitted eyes narrowed. He curled his tail around Rogue for safety. He watched as the waterfall came closer and prepared him. “Hold on tight Rogue. This might get rough.” Rogue tightened her hold on Malik’s shoulders as he braced himself to act. Just as the pair was about to go over, Malik swung on clawed hand into the wall and dug the digits into it. With it as an anchor, he swung himself and Rogue out of the water and towards the icy wall outside. With his other hand he grabbed on onto the icy wall again, holding himself and Rogue high in the air. “Haa...haa,” he panted. “Glad that’s over.”

 

**CRACK!**

 

“Fuck,” Malik growled as the ice his claws were buried in cracked. In a matter of seconds the ice fell apart, leaving Malik nothing to hold onto and for the two mutants to go into freefall. “Rogue!” Malik exclaimed as he instinctually released his tail around her and turned her about so that she was on his chest and so that his back was facing the incoming ground. He held her as close to his body as he could, refusing to let her get hurt as they fell. He hated that she had been thrust into this wild set of madness, to have her loyalties tested. He made a silent vow that if he survived...he would never let her go. 

 

After a long fall, the two mutants crashed into the ground, with Malik’s back taking the full brunt of the landing. “GRAH!” He grunted in pain, blood escaping from his mouth into the air. He grunted as his weakened body wracked with pain all over. He was honestly starting to question how much more he could take.

 

“Malik!” Rogue gasped, she had seen the blood spraying from his mouth and grew concerned. “Malik, please tell me you’re alright. Come on, please.” She said as she got off him and began to asses the damage done to him. She could see him shivering, and from the blood dribbling down his chin she knew he had been hurt from the fall and from the water itself, and now being exposed once more to the cold wasn’t helping. “Listen, its gonna be alright we’re gonna get out of here and-” She stopped, as she did the one thing she shouldn’t have done and looked down and saw the blackness of the chasm below the bridge they were on. “Oh, fuck.” She whispered in fright.

 

“ **_Rogue, can you hear me Rogue?_ ** ” A familiar voice spoke into Rogue’s mind. A voice she was all too happy to hear.

 

Rogue’s head snapped up, her eyes wide. “ **_Professor? Professor! Please you have to help us! Malik! H-He’s hurt real bad! And the cold isn’t helping! I don't know what to do!_ ** _ ”  _

 

“ **_Just hold on Rogue, we are in the X-Jet now, but the snow storm is making it near impossible to locate you. Just try and hold out a little longer,_ ** ” Prof. X’s voice finished before cutting the mental link.

 

“Malik, Mal.” She said trying to rouse him to stay awake and aware. “Come on Mal, the Professor said they are on the way here.” She smiled pulling his head into her lap. “We just got to be strong and hold on for a bit longer.”

 

“...ugh…” Malik grunted as his eyes broke open. “H-How? They’ll never be able to find us in this wild of a storm. We’d need a beacon or something to…” Malik’s eyes went wide as a thought passed his mind. It was a realization that hit him like a freight train, however...if he pulled it off then… Malik shook his head, he needed to do it, to save Rogue. Begrudgingly, he struggled to get himself up. He grunted and growled as he did so, though faltered when the pain in his chest flared again. “Grah!” He grunted, falling onto his hands and knees while clutching his chest which felt like it was burning him from the inside out.

 

“Mal!” Rogue said, moving to try and help him. “Please, just sit back down w-we’ll find a way to signal them.” She said, but even she knew there wasn’t a way to signal the X-jet in this white out. It was times like this, she wished she had a power to help them show the jet where she was. Cause right now, she felt just plain useless. Unseen by either of them, atop a cliff stood Mystique her golden eyes glaring down at them with a sneer. She let her powers slowly change her form blue skin replaced by fur as her limbs changed as well until she dropped down to all fours taking the form of a rabbid snarling wolf as she jumped down on to the opposite side of the bridge and snarled at them. But Rogue knew, it was no wolf. “Oh man, It’s Mystique!”

 

Malik however did not hear Rogue’s cry about Mystique. He could hardly hear, he could hardly see, he could hardly feel. All he could feel was the burning sensation in his chest getting hotter and hotter. He managed to get onto his feet and walked a short few steps away from Rogue. “R-Rogue…” he gasped, clutching his chest as his legs felt like glass. “I...I’m so...so sorry Rogue. I’m sorry you had to go through all this. I wish I could change things, but...there’s no other way. I’m sorry, I wish we could have spent more time together. I...I would have been honored to spend more time with you.”

 

Rogue wasn’t sure what Malik was talking about, but from the way he was talking it scared her. “Malik? Mal what are you talking about.” She said, she could see he was hurting even more so then he lead on to be and for some reason Rogue had the feeling that it had something to do with his powers. “Malik, please..what’s going on?”

 

“I wish I could explain everything Rogue, I wish I had the time to do it, but I have something more important to do.” Malik’s eyes looked to Rogue and a smile graced his face. “Keeping you safe. If I can make it possible that you can get saved...then I will be happy no matter what happens to me. Thank you Rogue...Thank you for caring about me.” Before Rogue could question more, Malik narrowed his eyes and focused on his hidden power.

 

Energy began to pool within Malik. The tip of his tail suddenly glowed bright blue, and the glow quickly began to crawl along the top of his tail all the way to the base of his spine. The glow continued upward, coursing up Malik’s back and glowing brightly. The glow began to spread to Malik’s chest, and an intense heat began to emit from his body. His tattered and soaked clothes suddenly burst into embers, exposing Malik’s upper body for Rogue to see. The girl gasped as she saw trails of blue energy coursing all over Malik’s torso, centering at his chest which glowed the brightest of all. The energy went up to Malik’s neck, and his eyes glowed bright blue. For a second, Malik looked to Rogue, his bright glowing eyes staring into her confused ones. He smiled at her and mouthed three words. Three words that made Rogue gasp in shock.

 

_ I love you _

 

Malik swung his head into the sky and let out  a mighty earth-shaking roar. “ **_RRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAHHHHHRRR!!!_ ** ” From his mouth, a massive blast of fiery blue plasma shot into the sky, lightning up the stormy air like a giant beacon in the air. The blast radiated with nothing but pure power, power that those witnessing it were shocked to see. Mystique paused in shock as she stared at the massive blast Malik released. As for Rogue…

 

Rogue was in a state of shock, awe, amament. She would have never guessed that Malik had something like...like this hidden away from them...from her. The sheer amount of power he was putting out, the echoing of his roar seemed to bounce of the chasm walls drowning out the howl of the bitter winds. The beam he had shot into the sky even parted the clouds, letting the sun above shine down on them a beam of sunlight hitting Malik, illuminating him in its bright rays of warmth. She had no doubt that the X-jet could see it and she was positive that they were flying towards it. But she wasn’t focused on that, no she was focused on the words Malik had said to her.

 

_ I love you _

 

They echoed in her mind, replaying over and over again. And to Rogue, those three words held more meaning then Malik knew. To her, they were her whole world, Malik the boy she had liked, the one she had bonded with, had stuck close to, the boy….they boy who she loved had told her he loved her. Rogue felt tears build up in her eyes, letting them fall down her cheeks, her heart was fluttering in her chest...and yet at the same time she felt a heavy sense of dread.

 

Malik’s release of energy lasted a full minute, lighting up the sky and breaking the clouds enough to ease the weather. As the energy weakened, the beam became thinner and soon dispersed into the open air. With the energy spent, the glow around Malik’s eyes and tail dismissed, however the bright glow coming from his chest did not dim, in fact it was shining brighter. However, Malik did not think of this, in fact, he didn’t think at all. Slowly, his body tipped backwards as consciousness left him. The reptilian man fell onto his back, unconscious, weak and resigned to his fate.

 

It was absolutely silent, neither Mystique or Rogue moved. At least, Mystique didn’t as Rogue ran towards Malik pulling his head into her lap, “Mal? Mal? Come on open your eyes.” She said softly, she shook his shoulders trying to rouse him to the waking world...but he didn’t his breathing was slow and his body still. To Rogue...he looked so close to death that she thought he was. ‘ _ No.’ _ She continued to shake him trying to wake him up, but he wouldn’t and she was getting scared. The one boy...the one she honestly and truly loved with all her heart had used up all his power to send up a beacon to get them help...he was saving them and now she could tell he was getting weaker and weaker, ‘ _ No..no please Mal.’ _ she closed her eyes, screwing them shut tears of anger and sadness falling down and landing on the bridge below. 

 

It was then, she heard the sounds of growling in her moment of despair she had forgotten Mystique was there, and in that moment Rogue felt something in her crack, she felt the small amount of control she had on her emotions fracture as one emotion was screaming at her to take Mystique down, to make her pay for what she had done to Malik, for what she had tried to do to her, for all her lies, and manipulation. Pure raw fury burned through Rogue’s veins setting her blood a boil. “You...this is all because of you.” Rogue hissed, as she tore her glove from her hand tossing it to the wind. “This..this is all your fault...you did this.” Looking down at Malik’s face, Rogue gently reached down placing her fingertips on his forehead and once more leeched off his power...but this time she focused on one power in particular.

 

What Rogue did not realize however, was that by focusing on that one power, she was affecting Malik in a different way than before. The glow that was emitting bright from his chest started to flicker and dim, and deep within him, something that was long broken inside him was starting to heal and fix itself thanks to Rogue’s actions. The dangerous glow soon dulled into nothingness, and Malik let out a soft gasp of air that surprised Rogue.

 

“You messed with my friends.” Rogue hissed, as her body began to shake as slowly she began to glow. “You lie, you manipulate, and and do whatever it takes to get what you want.” Much like with Malik the glow centered in Rogue’s chest, but also spread out through her entire body, small arcs of electricity arching off her very body, her hair blowing in the wind as it seemed to spark with the same electricity getting slightly spiky. “But now...you just made the biggest mistake of your life!” Rogue’s head snapped up, and for a moment Mystique felt her heart stop when she saw that Rogue’s eyes were glowing a shade of blue that was darker than Malik’s and even darker than her own skin almost azure in close. “You messed with the love of my life.” 

 

Not wanting to see what would happen, Mystique snarled and began to run towards her aiming to take the girl down before she could attack. But, it was too late as the power that Rogue had gathered reached its climax, steam left Rogue’s parted lips as the azure glow got brighter. “Some friendly advice  _ teach _ .” She spat. “Don't  _ fuck _ with the Rogue!” and then Rogue did something that if Malik was awake would have surprised him, she roared.

 

“ **_RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!”_ ** From her mouth, a massive blast of fiery azure colored plasma fired from her mouth, a minior shock wave shook the chasm as it flew across the bridge. The very air was hissing from the heat and power that was packed in the beam, Mystique was unable to try to get out of the way of the blast, but she managed to move so it only clipped her side making fall to the ground and slide off the bridge as the beam continued on shooting towards the other side of the chasm and slammed into the wall and it kept going and going shooting right through it until the beam began to slowly die down as Rogue was slowly losing the power she had taken from Malik. When the beam finally died, it showed that Rogue’s beam had melted the rock where it had hit forming a perfect hole right into the side of the chasm wall.

 

Mystique who was momentarily stunned by the blast, managed to come back to her senses. Quickly she changed her shape, from a wolf into an eagle. Flapping her wings using them to catch the updraft  and fly back up to the top. Letting out a cry as she bared her talons at Rogue aiming to attack the now weakened girl.

 

However, she was stopped as the X-Jet came into her path. The side door opened revealing an angry Logan. “Back off Mystique or you’ll be tangling with a Wolverine!” he growled. This scared off the shapeshifter for good this time. She turned tail and flew away from the the jet and her targets, leaving them behind.

 

Rogue watched as the X-Jet moved about, allowing Logan to hop onto the ice bridge which had been beginning to crack. Quickly, he grabbed Malik in his arms and Rogue piggy-backed on him as he jumped back onto the Jet. It was just in time as well as the ice bridge collapsed into the canyon bellow. The X-Jet flew away, leaving the frozen mountains behind.

 

**~Scene Break~**

 

“...ugh…” groaned an exhausted Malik as consciousness slowly came back to him. Begrudgingly, his eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the light of the area he was in. He groaned as his body felt sore all over. “Crud...anyone get the number of that tank that ran me over?” he groaned.

 

“The number of that tank would be hard to find, seeing as how the bitch that hit ya is long gone.” A very familiar voice said to his left, it was none other than Rogue who was sitting by the side of his bed. “You had us worried Mal, we thought we had lost you for a while there.” 

 

“Rogue…” Malik said, his eyes wide as he stared at her. He was seriously confused. The last he remembered was using the last of his strength to unleash a blast of atomic energy in the sky to alert the X-jet of Rogue’s location. He didn’t think he’d ever see her again, but here she was...right next to him, and he was alive. “H-How?” he muttered completely confused. “H-How am I here?”

 

“You were rescued at the same time as Rogue,” another voice surprised Malik. The young man turned and saw Prof. X, Logan, Scott and Jean all looking at him with relieved looks on their faces. “Welcome back Malik. As Rogue said you had us quite worried.”

 

“X-Xavier?” Malik said in confusion. He tried to make sense of things, but it was just not adding up and giving him a headache. “Agh...okay I am really confused here. How am I alive right now? Last I remember was making that beacon to let you guys know where we were.”

 

“You were lucky lizard boy.” Logan grunted leaning against the wall. “Had you not shot that little fire show off into the sky, we wouldn’t have been able to find you.” He smirked “Nice shooting by the way, scared the entire class of stretch and Jeanie here into thinking there was some supernatural monster on the loose.”

 

Malik blinked in surprise. Did Logan just… compliment him? That was new for him. He shook his head and returned to the discussion. “Okay, I got that part. What I don’t get is how I’m still alive. I...I shouldn’t be. I shouldn’t be here right now.”

 

“Yeah, we know.” Scott said his arms crossed over his chest. “We found you out cold and your entire body on the brink of-” He was interrupted as Jean elbow hit his side. “Ow, what?”

 

“What Scott means.” Jean said glaring at the sunglass wearing teen. “Is that you wouldn’t be here. If Rogue hadn’t done what she did to not only beat Mystique, but also saved your life.”

 

“S-Saved my life?” Malik said, looking over to Rogue who was blushing and playing with the white streak of hair on her head.

 

“Malik,” Xavier spoke in a serious tone, catching the young man by surprise. “Why didn’t you tell us about your core? Why didn’t you tell us that you were having a meltdown that could have ended your life? We would have helped you.”

 

Malik was utterly shocked. He didn’t think that Xavier or anyone would know about his nuclear core, the very thing that gave him his atomic breath power. It was a secret he kept locked down so tight, he’d never even told Kelly or Rian. It was something he didn’t share often, and to see that not only Xavier but the rest of the mutants in the room knew about it, it left him a bit shaken. “I...It wasn’t anyone else’s problem but my own,” Malik tried to say. “I-I didn’t want to bother anyone with it.”

 

“Not bother anyone? Brat has all that nuke energy fried what little of a scaled brain you got?” Grunted Logan glaring at him. “You were, literally a walking time bomb just waiting to blow. You really don't think that’s not something we should know about? Cause trust me, if there is one thing no one here would be bothered by you telling them, as much as they would be wanting to help them.”

 

“You don’t understand,” Malik said, growling as he stared at Logan. “My core...it’s not something that was part of me to begin with. I got it through...complicated means, but that wasn’t the problem. The problem was that my core was damaged, and there was literally no way to fix it. You said it yourself Logan, I was a walking time bomb, and any normal method would not have worked. I mean, how do you go about fixing a core of atomic energy that was on the verge of complete and utter meltdown! Heck, I still don’t know how it hasn’t happened! With all the cold and damage I took during the trip, using the last of my energy to make that blast would have left me with no way to fight against the meltdown. For all intents and purposes, I should be dead.”

 

“But you are not,” Xavier said. “You are alive and here, and it is all thanks to Rogue.” Malik turned to Rogue, confused by what Xavier means.

 

“After...After you passed out..Mystique was going to attack us.” Rogue began still playing with her hair. “She...I was so scared...so angry...I took some of your power into myself, only this time I took some of the power you used to shoot you beam into the sky. And when I did, I was well super charged I could feel the power crackling under ma skin and well it wanted out so I looked at Mystique and well.” She gave him a shy smile. “Let it go?” She said getting a groan from Scott and a giggle from Jean.

 

Malik blinked for a few seconds, letting Rogues words sink in. “Okay, first off...love the reference,” he said, getting a giggle from the ladies and a chuckle from Xavier. “Secondly, you used my atomic breath on Mystique. That...is insanely hot.” Rogue’s cheeks blushed as Malik imagined Rogue using his atomic breath against the blue bitch. He had been on the receiving end of Rogue’s borrowed powers before, and if she had his...he certainly would have loved to have seen it. “That’s amazing Rogue...but that still doesn’t explain my core.”

 

“When Rogue absorbed your powers,” Xavier took over. “She reached deep within you. She seems to be gaining the ability to be more selective about what she absorbs, something I have to say I am very proud to hear.” He smiled at Rogue. “However, when she reached down to absorb your atomic powers, she seemed to have absorbed the excess energy that was causing your meltdown, stopping in its tracks. In turn, this allowed for your core to finally heal itself and stabilize its powers. Your core is in perfect condition and you should no longer be experiencing any more meltdowns.”

 

Those words...those words hit Malik like a freight train. ‘ _ M-My core is...stable? N-No more meltdowns? _ ” It sounded too good to be true. He couldn’t remember when his core was not damaged. He had always fought the meltdowns on his own, keeping it at bay through sheer will power alone. But to hear that his core was healed, he didn't’t know how to react. “H-How can you be sure? How can you know that it’s stable?”

 

“Because we scanned you.” Jean said stepping forward. “When we got to you, the sensors in the X-jet picked up radiation in the area. Both in the air above the chasm and in the area around you.” She looked at Rogue. “Most of it was coming from Rogue, but it was miniscule compared to the radioactive residue that we picked up on you. The levels were off the scale, I had to float you on to a specially covered medical bed just to make sure none of the others got damaged from the energy coming off your body.”

 

“Jean is correct,” Xavier said. “Once we were able to scan you, we saw your core and saw it repairing itself. It seems without the excess energy, your core was able to repair itself and stabilize its power.”

 

“S-So...I’m healed? I...I’m not going to die?” Malik said, those words so foreign to him as she stared at his own clawed hands. For so long he had resigned himself to his fate. He always believed that there was no way for his core to be healed, no way to stop the meltdown. One day, it would finally happen, and his life would end. He was certain that was what would happen when he used the last of his strength in the canyon, but to hear that it was no longer the case? To hear that his life was safe? He didn’t know how to react.

 

“Of course.” Jean said, breaking Malik out of his shocked state. “While Rogue did drain you of the extra energy. That is to say she wasn’t affected by taking the energy into herself.” She motioned for Rogue to come stand before Malik, the girl nodded as she stood up and moved to stand so that Malik could get a better view of her. “There were a few, side effects.” She said motioning to Rogue who nodded and now stood at the foot of Malik’s bed letting him get a full view of her and her new changes.

 

Rogue blushed slightly as Malik looked at her. Malik could see that her hair had become a bit longer, and her skin looked less pale.  Another thing Malik noticed that Rogue already attractive body had seemed to grow as well. Her bust seemed bigger and bouncier, and her butt seemed a bit larger and more well-rounded.

 

Malik blushed as he realized he was staring at Rogue’s lovely and enhanced form. “I-I see,” He said, trying to hide his blush. “B-Besides her body, did anything else change? It’s not going to hurt her is it?”

 

“Rogue should be fine, however it does seem we have discovered another part of her powers,” Xavier explained. “It seems that if she holds onto someone long enough, the powers she retains becomes permanent. Rogue, care to demonstrate?”

 

Rogue nodded as she turned towards a target that had been set up. She closed her eyes, and Malik watched as electricity bounced along her body and, a glow appeared in the center of her chest and snapped her eyes open showing they were glowing with power. She then opened her mouth and with a soundless roar she unleashed the same azure colored fiery blast of energy right at the target blowing it to pieces.

 

“W-Whoa…” Malik said, his eyes wide with awe as he saw Rogue just use her very own atomic blast at the target. 

 

“And that’s not all,” Xavier spoke, snapping Malik out of his awe-inspired stare. “Besides some new firepower, it seems that Rogue has gained some of your strength and durability, along with the ability to grow her nails into claws.”

 

“Wow, really?” Malik asked. Rogue showed off her nails growing and then used the to slice one of the pieces of the target that remained. “Nice. Heh, looks like you got some more competition Wolvy.”

 

Logan gave him and Rogue a look, popping out one of his claws and then completely shredded a piece of the metal the target had been attached to. “The day she can do that, is the day is when I have competition liz-no nuke for brains.” he smirked. “Plus, this just means I just have to up her training from now on doesn’t it.” Rogue paled several shades to the point her skin looked white as snow.

 

“Please, like  _ your _ training would do anything besides run her ragged,” Malik said, his eyes glowing slightly as he glared at Malik. “And you better hope your healing factor will save you if I see you hurt her.” His tail reached over and curled protectively around Rogue.

 

Rogue flushed brightly, as Logan merely gave him a smirk in return. “I’ll make sure to keep that in mind, after all I wanna see if I can make a belt out of you.” He gave Malik a challenging glare, one that was shared between the two of them. “After all I-”

 

“Alright, alright enough macho showing off.” Jean snapped pinching the bridge of her nose. “You.” She pointed at Logan. “Aren’t going to go too hard on Rogue during her training as she is still new to her new abilities and powers and needs to take things slow and steady, so you  _ will _ ease her into things. And you.” She turned to Malik. “Need to relax and lay back down, you are still worn out form the cold and all the damage your body took, so I suggest you chill with the growling and the snarling and the threatening.” She glared at them both. “Is. That. Clear?”

 

Malik simply raised an eyebrow. “With all due respect Jean, you’re nowhere near as terrifying as you think. Try it again with someone who did not just have their whole life flash before their eyes. But I’ll lay off for now, mostly because I know better than to annoy a woman, unlike you Wolvy,” Malik said, smirking at the growling Logan.

 

Xavier chuckled at the exchange. “Well I suppose it is best we leave you to rest Malik. Come everyone, let us go.”

 

They all nodded, each of them bidding Malik goodbye, as Logan simply gave him a glare before he left as Jean and Scott bid him a get well before they left as did Xavier before all that was left in the room was Rogue and Malik himself.

 

Malik stared at Rogue, a little surprised to see her stay there with him. She turned to him, smiling with those beautiful eyes that seemed to pierce his very soul. His heart felt like it would burst out of his chest with how hard it was beating. He blushed as he realized how intently he was staring at her and turned away. “Y-You didn’t go with them?” he asked, trying to cover down his blush.

 

Rogue flushed, as she grabbed at her hair and once more started playing with it. “I-I have a few things to say first.” She said slowly approaching him, her hips unknown to her swaying from side to side catching his eyes from how sensual she was walking without even trying. “First….Thank you...for..for everything Mal...just..thank you for being there for me, for being my friend, for caring for me...for just..for just being you. Thank you for being someone I can call not only my friend...but also someone who I have come to love.” 

 

Malik’s eyes went as wide as dinner plates. He had been touched when Rogue began her speech, thanking him for being there for her. He wanted to return the favor by thanking her, but when she said one word, his mind practically crashed.

 

_ Love. _

 

Malik instantly remembered what he believed were his last words to Rogue before he used his atomic breath. He had known for a while how he felt for Rogue, it wasn’t hard for him to fall for her. She was amazing, beautiful, funny, smart. Honestly, he couldn’t think of one downside to her, except of course the fact he could never go and hug her otherwise he’d risk hurting her and himself. However, that wasn’t what held him back. It was that he knew his core was on possibly its final days before total meltdown. He didn’t want to hurt her by getting close to him, or himself by getting close to her. But when he thought he had no choice, that the only way Rogue would live was if he used the last of his energy to save her, Malik decided that as long as she lived, he could die happy. But he was alive, hell his core had been healed thanks to this amazing girl. And now, said amazing girl just confessed that she loved him. 

 

“R-Rogue,” Malik said, utterly stunned by Rogue’s confession. “I...I don’t know what to say. Wait, no. I do.” He looked at Rogue with the most determined and heartfelt stare he had ever used. “I love you Rogue. You have been such an amazing person in my life. You’ve made me laugh, you listened to me rant or tell my ridiculous stories of the past. You’ve been there for me just as much, if not more so, than I’ve been there for you. You made me feel comfortable in my own scaly skin and made me feel that I could truly learn to like myself. You saved my life, you gave me another chance when I thought that there was no hope for me.” He reached forward and took Rogue’s gloved hand in his. “Thank you Rogue, I...I love you, so-so much.”

 

Rogue had tears of pure joy running down her cheeks, she was so happy she couldn’t believe she was finally hearing those words from the man she loved. She couldn’t stop the tears and she didn’t want to, nor did she feel like she could if she tried. “Mal.” She said as she felt the joy building up. “I-I-” She wa speechless, she didn’t know what to think let alone say. But she knew what she wanted to do, she wanted to kiss him, not like she had done in the cave. No, this one would be special, it would be a real first kiss for her one that would mean something, one that would show Malik how much she loved him and just how happy he made her feel.

 

“Well isn’t that a touching moment,” Kelly said leaned against the doorway looking in at the two.

 

“Kel?” Malik said, surprised to see his brother in all but blood. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Well I do live in the mansion and My lab is right there,” Kelly said pointing behind him with his thumb and a smirk on his lips.

 

Malik rolled his eyes, “Yeah, yeah smartass, I get ya. So what’s up?” He asked, curious as to Kelly’s intentions.

 

“Just thought you might need these,” Kelly said tossing four small boxes to Malik.

 

Malik curiously opened the four boxes, Rogue looking next to him. Their eyes went wide as they saw inside the boxes were a golden ring, a set of gold earrings, a set of silver nipple rings, and a large black cock ring.

 

“W-What the hell Kel?!” Malik yelped as he held the boxes in his hand. Next to him Rogue was blushing so hard her face looked like a tomato.

 

“Read the top of the box,” Kelly said having the camera in the room zoom in to take pics of both of their faces.

 

Malik and Rogue checked the top of the boxes and read the inscriptions on them. Their eyes went wide again as they read that the nipple rings and earrings were for Rogue. They had the power to allow Rogue full control of when she could use her absorption powers, and be able to touch others without putting them into a coma. As for the cock ring, other than being a teasing gift, it was a new image inducer for Malik since his old one got broken during the cave.

 

“Okay, I see the use of these three, but what’s the ring for?” Malik asked, holding up the golden finger ring.

 

“Enjoy you two and the condoms are in the first drawer on the right,” Kelly said with a smirk as he started humming ‘ _ here comes the bride _ ’ on his way out of the room

 

“Kelly wait!” Malik called out, making Kelly pause and look at him. Malik lowered his eyes and frowned. “I’m sorry Kelly. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about my damaged core. I know you’re probably mad at me for not telling you.”

 

“Oh we will deal with that but for now, Rogue try not to break the bed or any equipment,” Kelly said snapping his fingers to turn off the cameras and leaving out of the room.

 

“Kelly,” Malik said, surprised that Kelly let his deceit go, but he couldn’t help but smile. Even when he was being cheeky, his little brother still looked out for him and had his best interest at heart. “Heh, that dog.”

 

“Dog isn’t what I would use.” Rogue said with a flush on her face. Even still knowing about Kelly she couldn’t help still find him a bit too perverted by some of his antics. She had heard form the others of the changes he made to the danger room and even now she refused to look at him the same way.

 

“Maybe, but he always made life interesting,” Malik said with a chuckle. He then turned to Rogue, holding up the ear and nipple rings. “So, you want to test these babies out? See if they really can help you control your powers?”

 

Rogue sighed, she was a bit skeptical but she nodded. “Alright, let's give them a try.” She said shrugging, she had seen all of what Kelly’s tech could do from hanging around the mansion and being in the danger room and from seeing his lab. “Might as well do the ear rings.” She said brushing her hair to the side parting it to show off her ears. “Mind giving me a hand?” 

 

“With pleasure milady,” Malik said, earning a chuckle from Rogue. As she raised up her hair, Malik saw that her ears had already been pierced before, so that made placing the jewelry-like gadgets onto her ears with ease. Quickly enough, both earrings were set on Rogue’s ears. “There we go, all set.”

 

Picking up a mirror that was on the bedside table Rogue caught a glimpse of them in it. She would admit, for all his perverted antics and attitude Kelly did have a sense of fashion as the earrings fit right in with her normal look and would match with her clothes. “Huh, I guess he does have some uses.” She said, then her eyes went back to the nipple rings. “He’s still a perv though.” She said as she reached down and grasped the edges of her shirt and began to slowly pull it up and over her head and then pull it off tossing it to the side as she reached behind her and pulled at the straps of her bra and un-clipped them and let it fall letting her breast free crossing her arms under them to push them up. “Alright, let’s get them on.” 

 

“O-Okay,” Malik said, blushing brightly as Rogue stood before him with her enhanced chest dangling before him. His tail was thumping with excitement, and despite his best tries, a large bulge formed beneath the blanket his lower half was covered by. A bulge that quickly caught Rogue’s eyes.

 

A small crack formed in the door as Scott peaked in seeing the near naked form of Rogue through his mind ran thoughts like, “Her breasts are smaller than Jean’s but look a lot firmer, she does have the bigger ass of the two.”

 

Rogue’s eyes were drawn to Malik’s bulge, her cheeks tinged pink. She knew he was excited, she had seen how his tail had started thumping as soon as she stripped off her top and bra. She felt, excited that she was able to get this reaction out of him. A small thought came to her as she smiled coily, moving closer. “Why Mal, is there something under that blanket your hiding from me?” She purred, making her breast bounce. “If I didn’t know any better I’d say you were getting  _ excited~” _

 

Malik flushed at the teasing tone, but his eyes widened for a second before he smirked back at her. “I wouldn’t exactly be talking Rogue.  _ You’re _ the one with her tits hanging out, and it seems you’re getting just as excited as I am.” He gestured to her, and Rogue looked down to see her stiffened nipples out and hard.

 

“What can I say? There is a mighty fine hunk of a man here before me.” Roge smiled. “And besides, you are the one who is getting to touch these.” She made her breast bounce once more, chuckling as she saw Malik’s eyes follow them a gleam in his eyes. “Now, how about we get back to the rings.” She then leaned in closer her breast pressing right against his chest. “Then, we’ll see about having some more _ fun _ now won’t we  _ suga~” _

 

“What the lady wants, she gets,” Malik said with an equally sexy smirk. Carefully, he got the nipple rings onto Rogue’s impressive rack. She had bit her lip from the pain and there was some blood, but it was quickly cleaned. “You okay Rogue? It doesn’t hurt too much, does it?” Malik asked, tossing away a bloody napkin into the trash and looking concerned for the girl.

 

Rogue gave a mild grunt of discomfort, but otherwise she didn’t feel too much pain. “I’m fine, a little pain like this is nothing.” She smiled, as she looked down at the rings, she wasn’t much of a fan of them before. But now, she had to admit they didn’t seem that bad after all. “Now, I do believe we agreed for some fun now didn’t we?”

 

“We did, but let’s make sure these things work first,” Malik said, gesturing to Rogue’s new bling. “According to Kel, you would only need one of those pairs to control your powers. The nipple rings are the primary ones, while the earrings are back ups. But let’s see if it really works. And I know just how to do it.” Malik smirked, confusing Rogue. Before she had a chance to respond, Malik grabbed her wrist, pulled her in, and slammed his lips onto hers.

 

Rogue felt her eyes widen, as for a small moment her eyes glimmered with fear that her powers would activate and then drain Malik of his strength...It never happened, there was no sensation of his power being drained, no sudden influx of memories into her mind, nor the feeling she usually got when she drained someone of their abilities. She was actually kissing Malik! She was kissing him without hurting him! The rings worked! Rogue would have to remember to thank Kelly somehow as she suddenly wrapped her arms around Malik’s neck and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. 

 

Malik was just as surprised as Rogue. A small part of his did doubt if the rings would worked and worried if he’d be able to stand a third drainage of powers since he didn’t know how long he had been out. However, the sensation never came. He was kissing Rogue, and he was loving it. As he felt her arms go around his neck, he wrapped his arms around hers, pulling her naked torso against his and putting all his love into that one mind-blowing kiss. 

 

Rogue moaned into the kiss, eyes fluttering shut in bliss. She was enjoying the pleasure she was getting from the kiss, but she wanted more. She let her tongue run along Malik’s lips asking for permission to enter his mouth as she moved so that she was now sitting in his lap, straddling his waist as her ass was pushing back, rubbing and grinding against the bulge Malik had hidden by the blankets, something she once more took notice of and began to slowly rock back and forth to tease him through the kiss.

 

Malik groaned as Rogue grinded against his bulge. Besides a set of black boxers, he had no other clothing on him, so he could feel the hot mutant girl rock herself on him. His tail was thumping with excitement on the bed as he held her close, pushing as much force into the kiss as possible. The heat between the was growing faster and hotter with each second. He could feel his desire to claim her growing like a wild inferno. He loved her so much, he wanted to show her just how much he wanted her. How much he needed her. She was everything to him, and he would give her just as much pleasure as she was giving him.

 

Finally when their lungs burned for air, they pulled back both panting heavily as they looked into one another’s eyes. “T-That was...w-wow.” Rogue moaned, she hadn’t expected the kiss to be that hot, but it felt absolutely amazing. “That was the best kiss I’ve ever had.” She smiled at him, a coy seductive smile. “And I can’t wait for more~” She said, rolling her hips to push back and continued to tease his bulge through the blankets, even if she herself was getting excited she wanted to see how far much she could tease Malik.

 

Not very far by the predatory stare that Malik was giving her. “Ro...Anna Marie,” He spoke, surprising Rogue as he used her true name. “I want you… so  _ fucking _ much right now. I love you so much. I want to take you, right here, right now...but only if you’re okay with it. I will never do anything you don’t want, you only need to ask. I love you Anna, now and forever.”

 

Rogue gave Malik another smile, wondering what it was she did to deserve someone like him who was so kind caring and compassionate. “Mal, I want you too. I want you to take me, to take my first time, to have me just as much as I want to have you. I am okay with it, because I love you Malik, I love you so much and nothing is ever going to change that, cause I will never stop loving you.” 

 

“Anna,” Malik said, smiling warmly and lovingly at the girl. He pulled her in for another kiss which she happily returned before pulling her down onto the bed. He laid her down onto her back as he kissed her, and then proceeded to tease her body. His right hand gently grabbed her left breast, squeezing and groping it with gentle but firm caresses. His other hand he used for support, but in turn he used his tail to sneak between her legs and started rubbing against Rogue’s clothed cunt.

 

Rogue shivered in pleasure, feeling Malik’s hands playing with her breast. She even moaned feeling his tail rub against her clothed cunt, but she wasn’t going to let him tease her like this. Oh no, she was going to make sure she gave him pleasure in return, raising her leg up and pressed his knee against his bulge rubbing and grinding it against it dragging it up along the bulge and pressed down on it as she reached up and ran her hands through his hair.

 

Malik groaned as he felt Rogue grind his cock with her knee. It was becoming increasingly difficult to contain his desire to take her right then and there. He knew he’d wouldn’t be able to handle much more, so he decided he wouldn’t. “Mmm...ah...Anna~” He moaned softly as he pulled away from her lips, his azure eyes staring into hers with a silent heat that passed between them. “I want you Anna...will you be mine? Will...will you let me take you?”

 

Rogue looked up at him, as her she closed her eyes and then slowly she opened them. The desire, the burning pleasure, the feeling was growing hotter as she wanted him, and she wanted him badly. “Mal.” She smiled leaning up, she pressed her lips against his in a small chaste kiss. “Yes, Yes Mal i will be yours. I-I want you to take me, I want you to be mine just like I am yours.”

 

Malik nodded, his heart soaring from Rogue’s words. He rose off the bed and proceeded to remove his underwear. Once he did, out sprung his impressively large 16 inch meat and equally large set of softball-sized balls.

 

Rogue’s eyes widen as she looked at his large cock, she always knew guys liked to make comments about their sizes. Having been within earshot of a few immature guys who talked about how much “bigger” they were in comparison to a lot of guys, but Rogue was sure he had a lot of the guys beat in terms of size. 

 

Scott could not believe his eyes that monster cock was double his size how the hell did Malik expect to fuck someone with that monster it would kill them, but in the back of his mind thoughts swirled ‘ _ How does it feel, taste, smell. _ ’ He thought, before he paused and nearly slapped himself to banish those thoughts to whatever corner they came from.

 

Malik looked at Rogue, mentally smirking as she marveled at his size. “Well Anna, here I am, all for you.” he said gesturing to himself. Rogue couldn’t help but stare at him, however her mind went for a moment to the special ring Kelly had made for Malik.

 

“Indeed, ya are here for me.” Rogue smiled as she quickly grabbed the ring and reaching out to grasp his cock with one hand slowly pumping and squeezing his cock before slowly snapping the ring around the base of his cock. “Hm, not a bad look for you suga.” She teased slowly running her fingers around the head of his cock and pinching the tip.

 

“H-Heh, thanks,” Malik grunted as he felt the cock-ring at the base of his cock. It wasn’t the first time he had tried something like this. He had spent some years with two gutter-brains that would constantly broadcast any perverted things they could get their hands on. However Rogue’s teasing of his member was driving his never wild with need. However, a stray thought about the ring snapped at his mind. “Hold on a sec Anna,” he said, which confused Rogue, but she pulled away. Malik saw a small diode on the top of the ring and pressed. In a flash of light, he was turned into his normal-human-looking form. “Huh, looks like Kelly wasn’t lying. This thing does work as an image inducer.”

 

“Somehow, I am not surprised.” Rogue joked as she continued to pump his cock, even leaning down to kiss the tip running her tongue along the slit. “Of course, I prefer you both with and without it.” She smiled. “But right now, I want to see the real you Mal. My strong, sexy, handsome, boyfriend scales claws tail and all.” She said with a flirtatious wink. 

 

Malik blinked in surprise. “I love you so fucking much,” he said as he reverted back to his natural form, his tail thumping once more in excitement and his cock bobbing as well. “Well, I’m ready for what’s next, but you still seemed to be overdressed.” he gestured to Rogue’s lower half which was still fully clothed.

 

Rogue chuckled as moved her hands down towards her pants, hooking her thumbs under the waistband of both her pants and her underwear, then slowly almost teasingly she began to pull them down watching as Malik followed her movements until she had them just at her knees and then easily pushed them down all the way and kicked them off. Now laying bare for him to see, that he wasn’t the only one turned on as her pussy was glistening and slightly wet from all the teasing the two of them had been doing to one another.

 

Malik smiled as he stared at Rogue’s naked form. He walked over to her and pulled her in for another heated kiss which she returned. The two heated teens grind their bodies against each other, pushing their naked forms against one another with Malik’s cock smearing pre against Rogue’s abdomen and her  pussy dripping juices between their legs.

 

“Mal please.” Moaned Rogue as she wrapped her arms around his neck, looking up into his eyes. Both of them shining with the fires of lust and desire, both of them ready to go all the way and there was no hesitation. “Take me, Please Mal take me right now and make me yours. Please make me yours now and forever.”

 

“With pleasure Anna,” Malik said before giving her a quick chaste kiss. He lifted her up bridal style and laid her on the bed before climbing onto it as well. He positioned himself while Rogue spread her legs, giving him full access to her snatch. He moved himself with his cock pointing directly at Rogue’s snatch. “Anna, if it hurts too much, don’t hesitate to tell me to stop or pull out. Last thing I want is to have you hurting too much.”

 

Rogue looked up at him, and nodded. “I will Mal, and I know you won’t hurt me.” she smiled. “I trust you with this, and I trust you enough to say this.” She leaned up closer making sure to not push herself on his cock. “Push your cock right in, pop my cherry and claim it and  _ fucking own it.” _ She purred kissing his cheek.

 

Malik smirked down at Rogue before proceeding to push into Rogue. The mutant girl gasped as she felt Malik’s cock stretch her pussy so much with only the head. Slowly, he pushed himself deeper into her, filling and stretching her cunt with his meat. He paused when he felt himself hit her hymen. “Brace yourself Anna, I’m going to push through,” he spoke. Rogue nodded and readied herself. Malik took a deep breath, gripped Rogue’s hips, and thrust in, tearing Rogue’s virginity to shreds.

 

Rogue let out a quick sharp gasp, shivering as the gasp became a grunt feeling her barrier being torn to shreds from her boyfriends cock. She had known it would hurt, the books she recalled from some of her Sex Ed classes always described that it would hurt when she would be penetrated. But, to her it wasn’t as bad as the sensation when she would leech the power from someone or hold on long enough to cause serious damage, so the feeling of having her virginity torn apart hurt about as much as feeling her back crack. 

 

Malik was worried that he had hurt Rogue, but seeing her adjust surprisingly quickly left him with a sigh of relief. Now that he knew that she was not hurt, he could go all out. With a grin, he pulled out until he was only a quarter inside her and then slammed in, driving every inch right down to the cock ring deep inside her. He then pulled out and did it again, and then again, and soon Malik was slamming into Rogue’s cunt repeatedly at a rapid and strong pace that made the bed shake.

 

Rogue’s mouth was open in a symphony of moans and gasp of pleasure, her body racked with pure euphoria and ecstasy, the feeling of having Malik thrusting into her pussy was amazing. She never dreamed that it would be this good, she was loving it as much as she loved Malik she continued to moan, gasping ot in bliss and letting out strangled moans that were Malik’s name. She continued to whimper and moan his name like a mantra her cunt clenching around his cock as he tongued to thrust in and out driving her insane with the overwhelming sensation of pleasure.

 

Malik unleashed a series of grunt and small roars of excitement and pleasure as he plowed deep into the girl that had claimed his heart. Her amazingly tight and warm cunt was squeezing his cock like a vice, making his nerves go wild and making him feel good in ways he had not experienced in a long, long time. He called out Rogue’s true name, screaming “Anna” at the top of his lungs as he continued to fuck her. He clung onto her body, refusing to ever let her go. She was his and his alone, now and forever. He would be there for her for the good times, the bad times, and the incredibly sexy times. He would never give her up, and he would fuck her until she could never think of a life without having him inside her.

 

Breathing wasn't even an option for Rogue at this point as she almost mindlessly clawed at Malik’s back, the moans bouncing off the walls, the heavy grunts from Malik, the constant feeling of his cock thrusting in and out of her cunt, and of course the inexplicable pleasure coursing through her body. It was other wordly. Her mouth hung open as she felt her tongue hang out her mouth. The bed shook each time that Malik surged forward to ram his cock into her cunt and even caused it to move and scrape across the floor no doubt leaving marks across the ground. Rogue felt like she could last like this forever, it was a feeling of amazement and pleasure, and just all around rapture as he gasped and moaned in utter rapture.

 

Malik was just as lost to the pleasure as Rogue was. He wasn’t thinking anymore, he was running on pure animal instinct, rutting himself deep into her heat with powerful fast thrusts. As he panted with each thrust, small sparks of energy escaped his mouth, building up as the pressure within him was quickly growing to it’s boiling point. “A-Anna!” he roared out, feeling the tension within about to burst. “I...I can’t hold back much longer! S-Should I pull out? Ah!”

 

Rogue managed to hear what Malik said through her haze of lust, bringing her out of the subspace she had been floating in, as her cunt gripped his cock even tighter and squeezed his cock even more. “M-Mali.” She moaned. “Do it, Fuck its alright to stay in-inside it's a safe day.” She pulled him back down for a kiss, sliding her tongue along his lips, her eyes shining with lust as she let out another moan. “Gods, give it to me Mal, let go and give it to me every last drop.” She leaned up and bit down on his earlobe. “Please Mal, suga I want to feel you cum inside me. Mark what belongs to you and you alone.”

 

“Anna...I fucking love you,” Malik said with a smile as he slammed his entire body down onto her, squeezing her entire form as his thrusts seemed to intensify. The two teens fucked hard and fast, moaning out each other’s names as they plowed like their lives depended on it.

 

Outside the room, Scott was watching the two got at it like rabbits, and he was having a seriously hard time trying to resist getting turned on by it. A small tent form in his pants as he watched the two. He was also having a failing time trying to dismiss the thoughts of being in Rogue’s place.

 

Malik pounded into Rogue, his cock twitching and pulsing with need until he finally reached his climax. “ANNA!” he roared out, unleashing a flood of cum deep within the mutant girl that had claimed his heart. He clung onto her body, keeping her close to his muscular frame as possible, refusing to ever let her go. It had been quite a while since he had gotten his rocks off, so Rogue was receiving the full pent-up load on the young man.

 

For Rogue, as soon as Malik came she could only feel intense waves of pure pleasurable heat crash over her body. The feeling of having Malik cumming inside of her was just out of this world, her cunt tightened up around his cock as she threw her head back. “MALIK!” She screamed, and she came around his cock shuddering in bliss as her climax seemed to almost cause her to black out but she remained conscious, relishing  in the feeling of her first climax. 

 

The two held each other closely as they rode out their climaxes together. They clung to each other’s body, riding out the pleasure for what felt like an eternity. When their orgasmic highs came to their end, they slumped against one another, panting heavily.

 

Using what strength he had, Malik pushed himself off of Rogue and laid next to her, panting just as heavily as she was. His dick had slid out of her cum-drenched cunt, though it was still half-hard. “...T-That...was...awesome…” he gasped through tired breaths. As he laid, he clasped Rogue’s hand in his tightly.

 

Rogue smiled panting lightly, as she tried to get her breathing under control. “Y-Yeah.” She smiled softly closing her eyes, the experience was perfect, wonderful, breathtaking, and words that Rogue couldn’t think of to use to describe it. But, here and now it was just absolutely perfect.

 

While the two recovered, Scott managed to recover his nerves. “D-Damn,” he grunted, trying to hide the small bulge that had formed in his pants. He quickly went off to try and avoid being caught. Unfortunately for him, while the cameras inside the infirmary were off, the ones outside were not, and they had caught him in the act.

 

“Anna,” Malik spoke, catching Rogue’s eyes. He smiled warmly at her. “Thank you...Thank you so much for being here for me. I owe you so much, and you’ve probably just made me the happiest mutant alive.”

 

“That goes double for me suga.” She smiled kissing him once more. “You..Malik, you’ve done so much for me. I-I can’t even put it into words, but I love you, you’ve done more for me than any other person has and I love you for that, and just for being you.”

 

“Heh, we’re quite the pair aren’t we,” Malik chuckled. “The boy with a lizard body and the power of a nuclear reactor about to blow and a girl with the ability to absorb memories and put others into comas. Honestly, I couldn’t ask for anyone better to be with,” he said, gently caressing her cheek. “So...you feel like another round~?”

 

Rogue chuckled as she ran her hand along his chest, drawing small circles on his stomach. “That all depends.” She smirked, a gleam in her eyes. “Do you think you can keep up with me?” She purred. “Wouldn’t want to have to keep you in this bed for any longer than you already have to.”

 

“Now that my core is healed, there is nothing that can keep me away from you my sweet southern belle,” Malik said, matching her gleaming eyes. “Heck, once we finally tire ourselves out, I’m going to take up Big X’s offer and officially join you guys.”

 

“Malik, that’s wonderful.” Rogue smiled. “You’ll be a great on the team, maybe with someone else at the head Scott can lighten up a bit on his whole leader routine.” She snorted. “Cause he takes it way too seriously.” 

 

“Heh, no worries about Anna, I’ll be sure to deal with laser-eyes when the time comes,” Malik said, mentally smirking. What Rogue didn't know was that Malik’s sinuses had cleared up, and he had sniffed the wannabe-leader and knew that Scott had watched in on them as they went at it. He would deal with Scott when the time was right, but for now, he had other things to focus on. “But let’s worry about that later. For now, I’m going to rock you so hard, you won’t be able to leave this bed unless I carry you. And if you think I was rough before, just wait till I start using my tail in the fun.” To emphasize his point, his tail was wagging.

 

Rogue smirked, as she caressed him and scratched him under his chin. “Well then, come and show me what you got. Cause I’ve been curious about that tail of yours for a long time now.” She licked her lips. “And, I won’t say it’s something I’ve wanted to try.”

 

“With pleasure,” Malik said before claiming Rogue’s lips once more.

 

Two outcasts that had closed their hearts off to the world because of their very nature, had found each other and embraced their love. 


	6. Fast Feet VS Rock Heads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We do not own X-men

**Chapter 06 - Fast Feet VS Rock Heads**

****

A few weeks have passed since the heavy snow-storm that came bearing fruits of fortune for the X-men. In that time, very little in terms of confrontation happened between them and the Brotherhood, though part of that had to due with Mystique liking her wounds from her encounter with the two recently formed lovers. The two groups kept apart and didn’t bother each other much, however this also meant a small rift was beginning to form between the brotherly trio, primarily between Malik and Rian due to Mystique’s actions against him. They had not talked since that event, and have since decided to just stick with their respective groups.

****

While Mystique was sort of out of commission at the time, this left Rian in charge of the brotherhood. This also meant that he was left to deal with the usual back and forth that happened in said household, courtesy of the two biggest egos in the group- Lance and Pietro.

****

And currently, Rian was dealing with the two of them having gone off the deep end-for the third time this weekend were currently arguing loud enough that he was sure that the X-men could hear them all the way from their own little home. Day in, day out the two of them argued back and forth. It would range from simple insults, to threats, to fist fights, to using their powers to duke it out. It was getting out of hand, already Rian had to lie to the police and tell them that it was just a simple argument between friends, as well as having to fake that there were multiple earthquakes within the past few days. 

****

Suffice to say, the poor boy was dead on his feet as he had been spending the days and nights getting them to fight and paying for someone to fix their home from their fights. “This.” Groaned Rian, rubbing his temples. “This is getting out of hand, they have been fighting for weeks now!” He exclaimed as another tremor rocked the house causing it to shake and the lights to flicker.

****

“Want me to stop them again?” Fred asked as he offered Rian his favorite drink. The pair had become surprisingly close since their official coupling.

****

“Something tells me, it won’t matter.” Rian sighed, accepting the drink from Fred. “They’ll just be at it again tomorrow, and the next day, and the next day, and the day after that.”

****

“So what are ya gonna do?” Toad asked. Surprisingly enough, the young frog like mutant seemed to act less discussing over recent days and caused less trouble, or at least tried to as to not annoy Rian. “I mean, this is bad, but it’s only gonna get worse when your aunt is back in action.”

****

They all shred a gulp in fear, let it be said that Rian’s aunt wouldn’t put them all through a literal wall. The last time, there had been some damage to her house she had quite literally gone ape on them and forced them to not only build the wall back up, but also managed to throw Fred through it once it was built. “Then we need to do something.” Rian said, rubbing his chin he tried to think of something. “There has to be a way, to test or something.” 

****

“Maybe a contest?” Toad suggested. Rian went still, and Toad immediately became afraid. “I-I’m sorry Rian, i-it was a s-stupid idea I know. Please don’t hurt me! These are my last set of unburned pants!”

****

“A contest.” He muttered, his eyes slowly widening and they started to gleam. “A contest! Toad! You genius!” He stood up, almost knocking over his drink. “How did I not think of this?!” He turned towards Toad, and to his shock pulled him into a hug. “I could kiss you right now!” 

****

“R-Really?” Toad said in disbelief. He wouldn’t lie, Rian was always attractive, though doubted anything would come since he already had Hunk.

****

Before Rian could answer, the entire house rumbled and the ceiling cracked causing a good amount of dust and debris to fall on them. “..Let me get back to you on that.” Rian said, his eyes almost lifeless as he let go of Toad and started to walk towards the Living Room where the two were currently arguing. He entered, to see the entire room was a mess the carpet torn and ripped apart, the walls cracked, and chipped, the ceiling was the same as the ceiling fan was hanging on by a single wire, the windows were crack-check that they were still cracking and there were holes in the wall. And, on opposite sides of the room were Lance and Pietro both looking ragged but still ready to fight.

****

“I should lead, I can take out more enemies than everyone else, I control the earth as my weapon all you do is run fast,” Lance said growling at the silver haired male.

****

“Yeah, run fast,” Pietro counters before quickly zipping behind Lance and smacking him behind the head. “So fast that hardly anyone can catch me and I can hit them fast enough to do some  _ actual _ damage. Besides, I’m the one with the brains here, all you’re good for is just a little shake up, rocks-for-brains.”

****

“Oh please you can’t even get over your crush on Evans so don’t talk about lack of brains, I almost had a potential X-Geek as my girl before she pussied out,” Lance said a tremor knocking Pietro off his feet.

****

Rian was trembling, and it wasn’t form Lance’s powers. Gritting his teeth, Rian’s eyes began to glow a bright blue. “That.” He began lowly. “Is.” He lifted his hands up, as they were shrouded in light. “ENOUGH!” Thrusting his hands forward, two massive hands the size of a small van shot forward and grasped the two of them. Clenching his hands, the digital hands closed around the two of them and prevented them from escaping. “This, has gone on long enough!” He snapped at them. “The two of you are acting like children!”

****

“He started it,” Both boys said at the exact same time sounding just like petulant children.

****

“I. Don't. Care.” Rian hissed, the hands clenching around the two of them slightly causing them to gasp as the air was almost squeezed out of them. “The two of you, have caused more damage to this house then any fucking natural disaster! And that, is saying a lot considering you’re powers Lance!” He took a deep breath, trying to keep himself clam. “There will be not more fights.” Moving his hands, the larger ones brought the two of them closer and glared at them. “Because, we are going to settle this a different way.”

****

“Uh...how’s that exactly?” Pietro asked, rubbing his head.

****

Rian smiled. “You can thank Toad for the idea.” He said, chuckling inwardly at they shocked looks. “We’re going to have a contest, a set of challenges and whoever wins will determine the leader of the team.” He then snorted. “Or at least, put an end to the fighting between the two of  you for good.”

****

“What kind of Challenges,” Lance asked hesitantly his mind bringing up thoughts from clean to filthy like if Rian made them blow Toad.

****

“Oh, nothing to hard.” Rian chuckled, his chuckle sending a small shiver down their spine. “A few, small, tiny challenges thought up by myself, Fred, and Toad.” He smiled. “And, you have to do them resist and you’ll find out just what I’ve learned under my aunt.” They gulped, “Now, Fred! Toad! Can you both come here please.” He called. “We’re going outside.” 

****

“Wait how do we know it will not be a challenge like having to suck Toad’s dick,” Lance said in complaint.

****

“Oh please, like I’d let you guys anywhere near my family jewels,” Toad groaned. “I actually have some standards, like, no sex until after the third date, at least.”

****

Pietro looked at Lance in disbelief. “Did we just get dumped by Toad?” he asked in shock.

****

“Well he never gets a first date so we are better than him, hell i don’t even think he knows what soap is,” Lance said laughing at Toad.

****

“Hey! I’ve been bathing more often ya pebble-headed jerk!” Toad growled. He was about to fire his tongue, but Rian grabbed his shoulder to stop him.

****

“Now Toad, there’s no need to get upset.” Rian smiled, and yet to the boys it was a smile they had seen his aunt have when she had a plan. “Since, they think you don't know what soap is and want to make fun of you for not getting a date.” His smile grew bigger. “Let’s see, how well they do trying to get a date  when their the ones who stink.”  

****

“What do you mean Ri?” Fred asked in confusion, scratching his head.

****

“Simple Fred, the first challenge is to see if these boys can get a date.” He held up his hand. “But, they have to do it while smelling oh so foul, and so vile it would make anything around them shrivel up and die.” 

****

“So like Mystique’s sense of humor?” Toad tried to jest, but got a flat look from Rian. “S-Sorry.”

****

“It’s fine, true but fine.” Rian waved it off. “Now, let’s get to the challenge shall we?”

****

Both boys started wondering how they would do a challenge that should be impossible and how Rian would do it.

****

To say Rian had them bathe in filth was an understatement, Rian had Fred grab both boys and toss them out of the house and into the back yard, before he had Toad gather all the trash from the house and they proceeded to give the boys a filth bath completely bathing them in old and fresh garbage that had both of them crying out for them to stop. It didn’t end there, as Rian let Toad get a little payback by hacking up some of his gunk at the two of them before he mixed it in with some more trash and then dumped it all over the two of them. Once they were ‘bathed’, he kicked the two of them out of the house and sent them towards the mall where he knew it would be busy and told them to not come back until they had managed to get the number of at least one person.

****

Wanting to get it over, both boys booked it to the mall and made their way inside. Now, despite their smell both of them thought it would be easy they were of course attractive boys, and they both had some skills in wooing the opposite sex-and on the rare chance guys in Pietro’s case-so they were hoping to score some easy numbers. That isn’t what happened, as despite their looks and no matter how much they smoothed talked the ladies the girls weren’t having it as the smell coming of both boys absolutely repulsed them to the point some either ran screaming, puked as soon as the boys were within smelling distance, or in some cases fainted from the sheer overwhelming funk both boys radiated. It was hopeless, as after a while Lance and Pietro were forced to leave the mall less they face security and they couldn’t use their powers as they had the distinctive feeling that Rian was watching them and he would know.

****

So, once they made it back to the home, when they walked into the door they were welcomed to the sight of Rian, Toad, and Fred all gathered in the living room watching the tv. They were watching Lance and Pietro’s failed attempt to try and pick up girls, turns out Rian had hacked into the camera’s and had lived streamed it to their tv. Once they stopped, they had the boys bathe and then loaded up into Lance’s truck and took off towards the beach where Rian told them is where the next challenge would take place.

****

**~Scene Break: Bayville Beach~**

****

“Well, now that your first challenge is over.” Rian chuckled, making Toad and Fred snicker as they both knew Rian had recorded the challenge so they could watch it anytime they wanted-as well as use it as blackmail should Lance and Pietro try to get them back for it. “We move on to the next one.”

****

“At least we no longer reek, how the hell did that stuff get rid of the smell with a single use?” Lance said standing next to Pietro both clean now.

****

“Mmmmagic.” Rian jokes, wiggling his fingers around as small blue sparks dance around them making it seem like he was using magic. “Now, the second challenge is of my own choice.” His lips were pulled back into a impish grin. “And this one, is a plain old simple one a strip off.”

****

“Wait...what?!” Pietro exclaimed in shock. “You want us to just up and strip? Here? Where anyone can come along and see us?”

****

“You got that right speedy.” Rian smirked, his arms crossed over his chest. “You boys, are gonna have a strip off right here and now, no matter who shows up you can’t stop stripping.”

****

Both teens wanted to object but knew they had no choice so Lance asked with red cheeks, “what about music?”

****

Rian reached into his pocket, and pulled out his phone. “Simple, call out the song and it will play.” He smiled, taking far more pleasure in this then he should. “Now, which of you has the balls to go first?”

****

“I’ll do it,” Pietro said. In a blur, he removed all his clothes, stood there naked for 10 seconds, and then quickly put them back on. “All done, I win. Next!”

****

“Idiot,” Lance said smacking his forehead at the speedster.

****

Rian glared at Pietro, as he held his hand out and made the shape of a gun. “No.” From the tip of his finger, a bullet made of digital energy shot off and nailed Pietro in the chest. The force making him stumble, and while it wasn’t powerful it did sting. “No speed stripping, put em back on and do it again, try that shit again and I will make you pay for it.”

****

“F-Fine…” grumble Pietro. ‘ _ So glad my dad isn’t here to see this. He’d disown me if he did! _ ’ Pietro thought sourly as he slowly started to remove his shirt.

****

“Ah~ remember to pick a song.” Sang Rian, waving his phone around. “Can’t start stipping without music can ya?”

****

“Yeah Pietro.” Chuckled Toad. “Don't’ cha want some music too~?” he teased, enjoying the fact for once the one being made fun of was not him. 

****

“H-Hey, at least I’m actually stripping,” growled Pietro. He turned to the still clothed Lance. “What’s a matter rocky? Scared to show off, or is all that ego just you compensating for something.” Pietro removed his shirt and began to move onto his pants. 

****

“No just letting you loose, Play ‘Emperor’s new Clothes’” Lance said to Rian as he stood with his legs apart.

****

Rian’s phone vibrated. “ _ Now playing, Emperor’s new Clothes.” _ The next second, the song began playing. 

****

The two boys began stripping to the sound of the song. Pietro quickly got into it and started shaking his hips as he removed his shoes and then moved onto his pants. He wiggled his cute bubble butt as he did so, still having the bright blush on his face.

****

Lance moved his body to the beat rolling his shoulders and when the song hit the first “I am taking back the Crown,” He removed his shirt showing off his well built torso thanks to training and fighting at his last school.

****

“It should be over here guys it is supposed to be a real nice beach,” a voice called from around a sand dune.

****

Rian’s lips twitched, as he began snickering. “Seems, were going to have guest.” He whispered to Toad and Fred both who began to chuckle, and snicker. “This is going to be good.”

****

“Well, well, well. Look what we have here,” said the familiar voice of Malik as he, Rogue, Kelly, Kurt and Forge all came up to the beach in swimwear. “Looks like the brotherhood is having a showcase tonight.” Malik looked over to Rian, a somewhat strained look in his eyes.

****

“Well why don’t we sit back and enjoy the show,” Kelly said smirking as Lance took off his pants revealing boots and a grey Jockstrap.

****

“Welcome to the show boys.” Smiled Rian, chuckling as he watched Lance strip not at all bothered by the people watching. “You’re just i time, seems dear darling Lance is gonna win.” He looked at Pietro. “And sees, you Pietro are going to lose.”

****

“N-No way!” Pietro growled, his old competitive streak rearing it’s ugly head. He made a move to grab Lance, but due to his pants being at his ankles, he tripped and instead tackled the quaker to the ground. 

****

The two started rolling around fighting while under the shade of the cliff, soon completely under it as they fought.

****

“Guys! Guys! Knock it off!” Rian yelled having turned of the music, and stormed over to them. “Come on! Stop this before someone gets hurt!”

****

Unfortunately the two were using their powers so the cliff over head started to crumble raining dirt and rocks down on the sand of the beach.

****

“Hey, come on guys quit it!” Toad called, as he was having a hard time staying on his feet and had to cling to Fred to keep from falling as Lance was causing the entire beach to shift and shake. “Yo! Come on! We don't need an earthquake right now!”

****

The cries fell on deaf ears as the two boys continued to fight. A loud cracking sound was heard, and everyone stopped and looked up to see a large piece of the cliff they were under give way. The large mass of earth tipped over and began to fall, directly towards a shocked and frozen Rian.

****

“RI!” Malik cried out as he saw the large hunk of rock fall towards his brother. Without even thinking, his back, tail, chest and eyes began to glow bright blue before he released a large beam of pure atomic energy at the rock from his mouth. “GROOOOOAAAAH!!!”

****

The large rock exploded on impact with the beam, shattering into thousands of tiny fragments down onto the ground.

****

“Ri!” Malik exclaimed as he rushed over to the the stunned digipath. “Are you okay? Are you hurt?”

****

“I-I’m fine Mal.” Rian said, as the initial shock wore off and he felt his heart stop trying to escape his chest. “W-What was...what was that?” He asked, looking at his brother in all but blood. “I-I, you’ve never...I don't.” He was still in shock, having never seen Malik use something like that let alone knowing he had an attack like that. “What was that?!”

****

“Atomic Blast,” Malik replied with a light chuckle. “Had it for a while, but rarely used it due to certain circumstances. But thanks to Rogue, I’m good to use it more often. How I got it though, that’s a little complicated.” Malik then had a solemn look on his face. “I’m sorry I never told you Ri, I just didn’t want you to get hurt. And I’m sorry for not answering your calls as of late, I just… well, since your aunts actions during the snow trip nearly ended with me and Rogue biting the dust, I guess I was using my grudge as an excuse. Sorry little bro.”

****

Rian looked shocked, and a bit hurt. He had known his aunt had done something on the trip, and while he hadn’t know the full details he didn’t imagine that she had done something like that, let alone try to kill his brother. And yeah, he had felt a small bit guilty for helping her sneak on the bus as well as tricked that one kid into not going. But, his guilt had only multiplied when Malik had stopped talking to him, it hurt knowing that he had done something that resulted in his big brother not wanting to talk to him. “It’s..” He stopped and sighed. “I understand Mal, believe me I completely understand and...I’m sorry for what happened...I didn’t know she was going to try to kill you guys….I mean..I just..I’m sorry.” he looked down at the ground, if there was one thing that he hated it was disappointing someone even more so if they were close to him.

****

“Eh, don’t worry about it Ri,” Malik said, giving Rian a quick hug. “I know it wasn’t your fault. Your aunt is just...a little on the unsavory side for me and we have bad history, no offense. But hey, we’re cool now, right? No hard feelings? I’d hate to lose my little bro over this.”

****

“Yeah, we’re cool.” Rian said, hugging Malik back. “Can’t go losing my big bro now can I.” He smiled. “After all, you’re the one who helped me and dear Fred get together.” Fred flushed deeply. 

****

“Heh, was my pleasure,” Malik replied. “Besides, the snow trip wasn’t all bad. Thanks to it, me and Anna here got together too.” Rogue blushed just as deeply as Fred did, both from being revealed to be a couple with Malik, as well as being called by her real name.

****

Rian smiled even more. “Hey~ that means I got a big sister then~” He chuckled, only to stop when he noticed something out the corner of his eye. “And, just where do you two think your going?!” Rian snapped, spinning around to see both Lance and Pietro trying to leave. “I know the two of you aren’t trying to escape.” he hissed, as he stomped over to them and glared at them both. “Just what were you two thinking?! I told the both of you to stop! To knock it off! But do you listen! No! You do the fucking opposite and cause a fucking clif to come down on us!” Rian’s eyes were glowing. “Of all the mother fucking! Ass licking, shit eating, cow fucking!” Rian proceed to tear into the both of them, swearing so much that it left the others in absolute awe.

****

“Heh, there he is,” Malik chuckled at seeing Rian go to town on the two teens. He nudged Kelly. “I haven’t seen him this mad since you posted that vid of him masturbating online Kel.”

****

“Now.” Rian said after a moment. “Do the two of you have anything you’d like to say? Because I would just love to hear the excuse the two of you have for all of this.” He crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at the two of them waiting to see what it was that they would say and or do.

****

“His fault!” Pietro exclaimed, pointing directly at Lance.

****

Lance just looked down refusing to continue doing something that almost hurt the people he cared about.

****

Rian’s eye was twitching, as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Fred.” He said, as he was mentally counting down to ten. “Grab, and restrain them...before I lose my temper.”

****

“You the boss,” Fred said. Before either boy could react, Fred grabbed them and flung them over their shoulders.

****

“What do you plan to do with them?” Kurt asked with curiosity.

****

Rian simply smiled, but it was a smile that had the boys on edge and feeling a bit weary. “Oh, it’s not what I plan to do.” He chuckled. “It’s what I won’t do to them that is what so fun.” He giggled. “Now, come along boys it’s time for me to put these two in their place.”

****

Kelly chuckled as he said “We should head back to the Mansion as well I think Wolverine is planning a surprise Danger room Session tomorrow.”

****

“Yeah, that’s something that old hairball would do,” Malik said with a roll of his eyes. “Well, so much for our little beach trip. Take care Ri. Oh, and have fun~”

****

“Believe me, brother dear.” Rian’s smile turned down right devilish. “I plan on it.” He chuckled, as Fred climbed into the truck while he and Toad took the driver and passenger seats and drove off the sounds of Rian’s laugh echoing on the wind.

****

**~Scene Break: The Brotherhood Home~**

****

Arriving back at their home, Rian climbed out of the truck and walked towards the door. “Fred darling, take them to my room and make sure they don't escape, I need to gather a few of my special..toys.” He purred, licking his lips as he vanished into the house with a giggle.

****

“Sure thing Rian” Fred said as he took the two hoisted mutants up to Rian’s room.

****

“I guess I’ll just hang out in the living room for a while,” Toad said, hopping away. He stopped for a moment. “Hey Ri? You sure you’re okay? Nothing hurt?”

****

Rian paused, as he turned to look at Toad and gave him a smile. “I am Toad, a little dirty and some dust in my hair.” He shook his head to clear away the dust. “But, other than that I am alright thanks for asking.” he gave the toad based mutant a wink. “Now, sit tight I am going to make sure these two learn their lesson and once that is take care of I think ordering out for dinner.” 

****

“Kay,” Toad replied. “I’ll be in the living room if you need me. I’m...glad you’re okay.” Toad blushed softly before hopping into the house.

****

Whistling a small tune, Rian made his way to a closet that was hidden in just under the stairs and dug inside of it, shifting around some old coats, bags, and other things he found what he was looking for he picked it up. Backing out of the closet, Rian walked up stairs towards his room to find Fred holding both a struggling Pietro and Lance preventing both from leaving or escaping. “Ah, what’s wrong boys? You don't look happy to be in my room.” He purred. “I thought you’d be excited to see what it’s like.”

****

“C-Come on Rian, can’t we just let this go?” Pietro said, trying to wiggle out of the mighty male’s grip. “We’re sorry we nearly got you crushed? We won’t do it again.”

****

Lance stayed silent as he stared at Rian and knew he should have just went for a drive today instead of arguing with the speedster.

****

“Oh, I know you’re both sorry.” Rian mussed, as he moved over to his bed and set the object down. The object in question, was a black chest to be exact. “But, I am going to make this lesson, this punishment stick and doing it my own little fun way.” He chuckled. “After all, you both wanted to know who it was that was in charge and lead the team correct? The answer is me.” He looked over his shoulders. “Fred, if you could remove their clothes they won’t be needing them.”

****

“Wait what!?” Screamed Lance thinking he must have heard wrong because it sounded like Rian was planning on raping them.

****

“Oh do relax, I don't plan on doing what you think I am doing.” Rian smirked. “What I have planned, is something a bit more.”

****

“Well, you heard the boss,” Fred said, sporting a surprisingly devious grin. In a matter of seconds, Pietro and Lance’s clothes were ripped off their bodies, leaving them completely exposed.

****

Lance immediately covered his crotch with his hands a blush on his cheeks. Pietro did the same. 

****

Rian turned around, and let out a low wolf whistle. “My, now this is a better view than having the both of you strip.” He smirked. “You both look absolutely stunning.”

****

Both boys were very similar in body structure but with each their own differences. Lance had a good bit more muscle on his upper body, while Pietro had more visible musculature on his lower half. Pietro was a little taller but slimmer while Lance was shorter but thicker. This applied the same to their dicks with Lance being 10 inches long and 6 inches thick, and Pietro being 14 inches long and 3.5 inches thick. Their balls were both about the size tennis balls.

****

“First things first.” Rian said walking over towards them, his hands behind his back. When he was right in front of them he moved, snapping something around both of their necks. “Perfect.” He said stepping back, getting a glimpse of the collars he had snapped around their next. “Next.” In flashes of blue digital light both boys found their hands bound in handcuffs along with their legs being cuffed with a simple metal bar restricting their movements. “There, now the real fun begins.” He smirked. “Fred, if you could lift them up please.”  

****

“Sure thing Ri,” Fred said as he grabbed the bound hands of both boys and lifted them into the air, all exposed for Rian’s enjoyment.

****

Walking closer, Rian grasped both Pietro and Lance by their dicks. “Now boys.” He began, slowly pumping their members keeping a nice tight grip on them. “I’ve had to deal with your arguments, and because of it you’ve caused me a lot of stress so I am gonna take it out on the both of you.” He smiled, squeezing their hands once more and pumped them even faster. “You’re job, is simple: you're going to be my toys for the evening.” 

****

“N-Ngah!” Pietro gasped as Rian quickly pumped his dick. As much as he hated to admit it, he was a snow white virgin and only ever masturbated, but feeling another’s hand on his dick was definitely a new sensation made him gasp and cry out.

****

Lance let out a low moan as his cock hardened in Rian’s grasp.

****

“Glad to see you agree.” Rian smiled, before he let go off Pietro’s cock and took the head into his mouth and started slowly bobbing his head up and down. Oh, he knew that while Pietro talked a big game he didn’t match it. So, he was going to take his time with both of them. He pulled back, running his tongue along the shaft and swirling it around just under the head before going back down on his cock. He didn’t leave Lance along, he made sure he was paying attention to his cock as well pumping his shaft and rolling his balls around, giving them a small but tight squeeze.

****

Both bound teens groaned their hips thrusting helpless to the Ministrations of Rian.

****

Pulling off Pietro’s cock with a “pop” he moved over to Lance easily taking the first five inches into his mouth and hummed, looking up at Lance and winked at him before he took the remaining five inches into his mouth letting Lance’s cock slide right into his throat. “Hmm.” He purred which came from deep within his throat rumbling around Lance’s cock listening to the sweet sounds that escaped the dark haired male as his body thrashed around in Fred’s hold.  

****

Watching Rian suck off Lance woke something in Pietro. He looked at the moaning brunette and could help but feel jealous, wanting that sweet mouth back on his own dick. He thrust his hips, trying to get Rian’s attention.

****

Looking over at Pietro, Rian smirked as he pulled off Lance’s cock. “Oh? Is someone feeling needy?” He chuckled, as he moved over and dragged his tongue along Pietro’s cock dragging it up and down and swirling it around the tip. “Hmm.” He moaned as he licked his way back up towards the top and then just like he did with Lance he took all of Pietro’s cock into his throat. Humming around it, and playing with his balls bouncing them around and tugging on his sack.

****

“Heh, you’re really giving it to them Rian,” Fred chuckled at the reactions of the two needy boys. “Though this don’t seem much like punishment since they seem to be enjoin’ themselves.”

****

Pulling off, Rian licked his lips clean. “I need them at their hardest my dear Fred.” Smiled the dark skinned boy as he walked over to his box and pulled out a few items. “The punishment, comes now.”’ He turned to show them he was holding two black rings that looked big enough to go around both boys cocks as well as two thin metal rods. “Now boys.” Rian began as he snapped the rings around their cocks. “This won’t hurt as much as it will be enjoyable.” He smiled, before he began to push the rods into their piss slits.

****

“H-Hey!” Both boys yelped as Rian pushed the rods into their dicks, making them grunt and groan at the discomfort which was already made tricky thanks to the rings that Rian hand placed on them.

****

“Oh hush the both of you.” Rian said as he pushed the rods in as far as he wanted them too. “You only have yourselves to blame.” He said stepping back. “Now, let’s see which breaks first.” He said pulling out a small remote, and he clicked a button and it only took a few moments for them to know what the remote did before the rod and the ring around their cocks started to vibrate intensely. The vibrations, from both inside and outside of their cocks driving them to howl like a pair of dogs.  

****

“A-Ah!” Pietro gasped and shook as he struggled under the vibrations. He was used to vibrating his body at high speeds, but this was a feeling that made him feel like he had no control. He was fidgeting wildly with the vibrations.

****

Lance groaned his cock leaking as he thrust into the air his cock head turning purple. His nipples beaded and hard on his tan chest as his breath came out in quick pants.

****

Rian hummed, smiling as he toyed with the control on the remote watching as the two mutants withered and moaned in pleasure. “Now, isn’t this fun boys?” Rian asked, reaching into his box and pulled out a leather gripped paddle. “Now Fred, would you be so kind as to show me their ass’s? It’s time, I give these two their spankings for being suck naughty boys.” 

****

Fred grinned widely. With surprising strength and accuracy, Fred flipped the two boys so that they were on his shoulders with their asses facing Rian.

****

“Such fine fuckable ass’s you both have.” Rian smiled, as he caressed both of their asses slowly letting his fingers dance towards their balls and pulled them back. “Now, let's begin.” And with a flick of his wrist he brought the paddle down across Pietro’s ass first then brought it down across Lance’s smiling as he heard both boys cry out in pain. “That’s more like it boys.” He smirked smacking their ass’s again and again letting the loud echoing smacking fill the air. “Go on, and make as much noise as you want it's music to my ears.” He giggled, smacking their asses again and again. 

****

“F-Fuck!” Pietro grunted as his butt was stinging in pair with each slap. He writhed under the pain combined with the vibrating torment his cock was getting. He wasn’t sure how much more he’d be able to take. It was pride alone keeping him from breaking.

****

Lance was howling as his cheeks were stained red by the strong blows.

****

Blow after blow rained down on their asses, as Rian was relentless playing with the remote that controlled the toys inside of them slowly increasing the vibrations as he increased the power behind his blows watching as both of their asses began to turn a very lovely shade of red. “Hm, what’s wrong boys? You sound like it hurts, but I bet you’re loving it as much as I do when me and Fred play.” He chuckled. “Speaking of which, Fred would you care to give their asses a smack~ I know from experience that you really know how to put the spank in spanking.”

****

“With pleasure Rian,” Fred said with a grin as he raised his hands before swinging them down, spanking the two asses with a loud smack.

****

* **SMACK** *

****

“FUCK!” the two teens screamed as their butts felt like they were on fire from the sudden slap. They had no chance to recover as Fred began to alternate between slaps, spanking each of their asses loud and hard. Pietro and Lance each let out gasps and cries, but soon they became moans and groans. All the while, Rian was grinning like a little devil.

****

“See, I knew you both would love it.” Moaned Rian a small shiver going through his body. “Fred’s hands can feel, just oh so good and oh so wonderful.” He purred. “And when he smacks your ass, it's like a jolt of electricity.” 

****

“No more! No more!” Pietro gasped out, surprising everyone. “Please! Let me cum! I need to cum! I-I’ll do anything! Just let me cum!” His eyes were wide with need while his dick was swollen and twitching like mad.

****

“Oh? Ready to cum already Pietro?” Purred Rian, as he turned up the vibrations as the buzzing got louder. He was enjoying this, seeing the once proud, and prideful Pietro break down into a moaning, gasping, whimpering mess of his former self. “And you Lance, what about you? Do you want to cum as well?” 

****

Hissing through gritted teeth Lance said “Please.” his cock aching to cum.

****

Rian turned off the toys, as he grasped the rods in their cocks and slowly pulled them out. “Well, since the two of you asked so nicely, how can I refuse.” He chuckled. “Well Fred, shall we have some fun with them? After all they’ll do anything to get to cum and I have an idea.” He said moving over and whispering something into Fred’s ear. 

****

Fred smiled widely. “Ri, you are evil,” he said with a chuckle before lowering both needy teens onto their feet. Before they could question what was happening, Fred removed his underpants, exposing his massive hard girth. He grabbed Pietro by his hips and turned him about. Without a moment to prepare, Fred rammed himself into the tight white haired boy without mercy.

****

“FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!!!” Pietro screamed as he felt his ass suddenly impaled by the beastly cock that was rammed up inside him. He lost feeling in his legs and went lame, resulting in him simply being lifted by the massiveness of Fred’s cock. He had a glazed look that basically confirmed that his mind had broken.

****

Slowly walking around Fred, Rian smiled at the glazed look on Pietro’s face. “Such a perfect look.” Chuckled the video mutant, as he stripped himself of his own clothing and turned around so his ass was to Pietro. He reached back, pulling his cheeks apart and spread them exposing his winching hole. “Now let’s get you inside of me.” He smirked, moving back and impaling himself on Pietro’s cock letting out a shuddering moan as he sank back against him taking every inch inside of him easily. “Hm, he feels so good.” He chuckled, as he turned to eye Lance. “Now you Lance, present yourself to me.”

****

Moving Lance bent over showing off his perfect tan round ass and the tight pink hole hidden between the glorious cheeks.

****

Reaching out, Rian grabbed Lance by his cheeks and hotdogged his cock between them. Groaning as he lined himself up and then without another moment he pushed right into Lance’s ass sinking right in and groaning as he felt his inner walls push apart only to clamp down on his cock. “F-Fred.” He moaned. “You know what to do.”

****

“Sure thing Ri,” Fred groaned, feeling the tightness of Pietro’s ass vice-grip his cock.  He pulled out until he was only half way out before ramming himself back in, creating a domino-like effect of fucking between the chain of boys.

****

Their moans mixed into a harmony of ecstasy and desire, echoing off the walls and filling the rooms like that of a song. A song, of lust, and sex as they all were enjoying it. Rian having Pietro in his ass, and Lance on his cock as Fred slammed into Pietro slamming the silver haired boy into him and slamming Rian into Lance who reached around and began jerking Lance off. 

****

Lance was unable to hold back and shot a thick load of cum all over himself causing his hole to clench down on Rian and pull him over the edge.

****

Rian moaned, gripping Lances hips as he was slammed into him as Freds thrust got harder and faster making the boy pound into the boy in front of him. He could feel Pietro’s cock slamming against his prostate and howled in pleasure as he slammed into Lance and he came hard his cock erupting inside of him flooding Lances ass with his cum.

****

The tightening of Rian’s ass pushed Pietro’s broken mind over the edge. With a loud guttural moan he unloaded his spunk into the tight ass of Rian. Just like his feet, his cum surged into Rian at a rapid rate, quickly filling him to the brim.

****

Fred was the last to cum, howling loudly like an alpha beast claiming its omega. He slammed into Pietro with one final mighty thrust before unleashing his tremendous load into the tight ass of the speedster. His cock plugged any escape, forcing Pietro to take all the hunk’s thick jizz into him. His belly quickly began to expand, making the white-haired mutant look 9 months pregnant by the time that Fred was done cumming.

****

The boys were left panting, their climaxes having left them near breathless as they stayed absolutely still not moving only enjoying the feeling of being with each other. “F-Fuck tha-that was oh so..so fuck.” Rian couldn’t think, his mind was still a bit lost in the haze of pleasure that had filled his mind nearly making him blackout from it. “Just fucking wow, that’s all I can say is just fucking wow.”

****

“Heh, yeah,” Fred agreed. Pietro was laying against him, knocked completely out. “Heh, looks like speedy couldn’t handle anymore.”

****

“Go figure.” Chuckled Rian leaning back against Pietro’s chest as he combed his fingers through Lances hair. “He’s got the stamina to run, but passed out right after.” 

****

“Right,” Fred said, before a thud was heard. Both boys looked to see Lance had slumped on the floor passed out as well. “Heh, these noobs really got their work cut out for them Ri.”

****

“Just means they need training.” Rian purred, licking his lips. “And, I won’t mind training them to last longer just means more fun for us darling.” 

****

The two boys took their unconscious compatriots to the bed before snuggling together with them. As they did, they did not notice the pair of eyes watching through the crack of the door. The eyes moved away, and one could hear the sound of bouncing legs move through the hallway. There were also the sounds of groans, as the watcher was feeling a small amount of pain in his body. Little did he know what that pain meant.


End file.
